Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali
by Haruno Avrilliana
Summary: Kembalinya laki-laki dari masa laluku membuatku bimbang dengan hatiku. Haruskah aku menjauh dan melupakan semua masa luluku atau menerima permintaan maafnya dan kembali padanya juga menerima cintanya lagi? Entahlah...semua terlalu rumit. Tapi hatiku berkata 'aku masih mencintai Sasuke-kun...' walau hatiku ini tersakit...
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita oleh Avrill

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, Saino, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 1

Konoha 12.00 WBK

Sakura POV

Di sebuah kafe tampak begitu sangat ramai dengan para pelanggan dan juga beberapa pegawai yang hilir mudik melayani para pelanggannya. Tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut gulalinya yang begoyang dengan gerakan yang dia buat. Baik kita lihat siapa gadis ini.

Aku Haruno Sakura atau Senju Sakura. Aku berumur 23 tahun. Aku adalah mahasiswi Kedokteran lulusan dari Universitas tekenal di Konoha. Dan kenapa aku berapa di sebuah kafe dan bukannya bekerja di rumah sakit ? Alasannya adalah karena saat ini aku belum sepenuhnya resmi bekerja dirumah sakit. Dan rumah sakit tempatku bekerja adalah rumah sakit milik keluargaku lebih tepatnya milik Ibuku, Senju Tsunade. Dan kafe ini juga milik keluargaku, kafe ini didirikan oleh kakaku Haruno Sasori. Diwaktu senggang aku selalu kesini membantu para pegawai yang lain ketika Ibu tidak meminta ku atau lebih tepatnya ada panggilan daruratdari rumah sakit. Saat ini yang mejalankan kafe ini adalah aku karena Sasori-nii sibuk dengan perusahaan kami jadi aku mengambil alihnya dulu.

"Sakura butuh bantuan? Kau tampak begitu kerepotan dengan pesanan pelanggan-pelanggan ini," tanya Tenten saat aku akan mengantar pelanggan.

"Ah iya Tenten bisakah kau tolong antarkan pesanan ini di meja sebelah sana?"

"Oh tentu,"

"Terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah Sakura,"

Ya tenten adalah sahabatku semasa kecil dulu. Dia tinggal sendiri dikota ini. Kedua orang tua Tenten meninggal saat dia kelas 2 SMA dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Dan berakhirlah dia disini karena tidak punya cukup biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Dan sejak saat itu dia kerja part time di kafe ini, walaupun biaya sekolah sudah ditanggung oleh keluargaku. Tapi Tenten besikeras ingin bekerja dan mencukupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Masih ada juga 2 temanku yang juga bekerja disini. Dia Kiba dan Lee. Aku tak tahu kehidupan mereka berdua seperti apa tapi mereka orang yang asyik.

 _Klinting ..._

Terdengar bunyi lonceng pintu masuk kafe berbunyi. Segera saja aku menyambut tamu tersebut dan mempesilahkan duduk.

"Irasamas- eh kalian?" ucapku kaget.

"Hai Sakura-chan," cengirnya dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hai Dahi,"

"Hai Sakura-chan."

"Hn." gumam Neji.

"Hai…... _jelek_ …." dengan senyum palsunya padaku.

 _Cetak._

Perempatan muncul pelipisku. Dasar mayat hidup sialan kau, kalau kau bukan pacar Ino sudah ku tendang kau kau dari sini.

"Bisakah kau tidak menanggilku seperti itu Sai...!?" dengan aura seramku.

"Tapi kau memang jelek kan?" dengan tampang polosnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua hentikan perdebatan ini." lerai Ino.

"Betul kata Ino-chan." tambah Hinata mengoreksi pendapat Ino.

Aku menghelas nafas panjang jika sudah berurusan dengan mayat hidup satu ini. Segera saja kusuruh mereka duduk dan memesan.

"Duduklah. Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau kopi aja Sakura-chan,"

"Aku sama…jelek."

"Aku juga pesan kopi…"

"Kau mau pesan apa pig, Hinata-chan ?"

"Aku pesan flavoured tea saja Forehead."

"Aku pesan sama dengan Ino-chan juga Sakura-chan."

"Ah iya Forehead kami juga pesan juga dango 2 dan takoyaki 2,"

"Baik 3 kopi, 2 flavoured, 2 dango dan 2 takoyaki , tunggu sebentar pesenan akan segera dating."

Aku langsung berjalan menuju meja kasir dan memberikan pesanan sahabat-sahabatku untuk segera dibuatkan.

"Eh? Neji kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Neji yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kemana lagi Naruto kalau bukan menemui kekasihnya yang ada dimeja kasir?" sahut Ino.

"Eh? Aku lupa kalau Tenten pacarnya Neji bekerja disini,"

"Dasar bodoh." ucap Sai dengan tampang watadosnya.

"Apa kau bilang mayat hidup?!" geram Naruto siap memukul wajah Sai. Naruto yang pada dasarnya mudah terpancing karena ejekan Sai pun terpancing juga.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun…" kata Hinata menangkan pacarnya, Naruto.

Diantara kami semua hanya aku saja yang masih sendiri. Lebih tepatnya menutup diri dari laki-laki mana pun yang mendekatiku. Aku masih terlalu sakit dan trauma dengan kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat upacara kelulusan. Dulu aku memang pernah mempunyai orang yang begitu amat aku cintai dan aku sayangi dengan tulus dengan segenap hatiku. Tapi semua hancur ketika dirinya meninggalkanku tanpa kata secara sepihak. Semua ini berawal ketika kekasihku melihat diriku dengan Gaara berjalan bersama ketika pulang sekolah. Dan kami berdua bertengkar hebat. Sebenarnya semua hanya salah paham tapi Sasuke tak mau mendengarnya. Selama 1 minggu dia selalu mendiamiku, aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan tapi seakan dia menutup telinga tidak mau mendengarkanku penjelasanku sama sekali dan puncaknya adalah ketika upacara kelulusan kami. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya saat itu aku melihat dirinya ada di Konoha. Entahlah aku tidak tau laki-laki itu sekarang ada dimana. Selama 1 bulan aku begitu hancur. Aku mengurung diri dirumah, didalam kamarku. Semua sahabat-sahabatku silih berganti membujuk ku dan terus memberikanku semangat dan kembali menlajutkan hidupku. Perlahan-lahan aku bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Dan disinilah aku sekarang dengan kehidupan ku yang baru meninggalkan semua masa laluku bersama orang yang begitu aku cintai dan sayangi dengan tulus.

"Memesan Anda datang. Silakan menikmati." Saya mengatakan manaruh memesan teman-teman saya.

"Terima kasih Forehead,"

"Ngomong-ngomong Shikamaru dan Temari kemana? Tumben tidak ikut kesini bersama kalian?" tanyaku pada mereka.

" Shikamaru sedang ke Suna untuk urusan bisnis, entahlah aku tidak begitu mengerti " timpal Ino.

" Souka...baiklah aku tinggal dulu sebentar masih ada pekerjaan "

End Sakura POV

Tampak seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap berambut emo berwarna biru dongker dengan setelan jasnya sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju taman di Konoha. Kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah bangku. Belum sempat laki-laki itu sampai indra pendengarannya mendengar seorang bocah kecil sedang menangis memegangi lututnya yang terluka. Kakinya berjalan menghampiri bocah itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hiks...a-aku tadi terjatuh hiks..." katanya bocah itu yang masih menangis segukan.

"Hey jangan menangis kau laki-laki, laki-laki harus kuat jangan cengeng." sahut laki-laki tersebut sambil memasangkan plaster dilututnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Sudah jangan menangis lagi lukamu sudah aku plaster." sambil mengelus kepala bocah itu.

"Arigatou Onii-san aku tidak akan menangis laki."

"Hn. Sama-sama."

"Jaa nee Onii-san." ucapnya sambil belari dan melambaikan tangan.

Diedarkankan pandangannya keseluruh taman sambil berjalan kebangku taman. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dengan tempat ini," gumamnya.

Di Cafe...

"Kira-kira Sakura-chan sudah tau belum kalau _dia_ sudah kembali lagi ke Konoha?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku berharap Sakura tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Lagi pula apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana dia menyakiti Sakura lalu meinggalkan Sakura begitu saja?" sahut Ino pada Naruto.

"Kita semua tau bagaimana Sakura-chan waktu itu," imbuh Hinata.

"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan bertemu secara tidak sengaja bukan?" jelas Sai kepada mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sai memang ada benarnya juga," ucap Naruto yang asyik memakan dango.

"Huh...kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk Sakura saat ini." hela Ino sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

 _Drt..drt..drt ..._

 _Kimi O Naze Sonna Ga Konna Boku Wa Zutto hite 'yang diluncurkan Dekinakute Hashitteiru Sono Senaka O ..._ Terdangar Dering Telpon Dari Ponsel Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi ..."

" _Dobe ..."_

Bingo.

Baru saja Naruto dan teman-temannya membahasnya orang yang dimaksut menelpon Naruto. Naruto hanya mampu melebarkan matanya ketika suara diseberang sana memanggilnya dengan panggilan khas dengan seseorang. Sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat Naruto yang bertampang kaget sontak membuat yang lain heran dengan perubahan sikap Naruto tersebut. Ino dan Hinata hanya mengernyitkan alis mereka sedang Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya seakan semua berkata _'Ada apa denganmu_ _?_ _'_. Seruan dari sebrang sana menginterupsi Naruto kembali alamnya dan segera meloadspeakernya agar semua teman-temanya mendengarnya menginterupsi dengan manaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya tanda untuk dian dan jangan berisik.

" _Dobe kau masih disana?"_

"A-ah iya aku masih disini, ada apa teme?"

Sai, Ino dan Hinata menatap tak peracaya kearah Naruto dengan yang apa yang mereka barusan dengan lewat panggilan di ponsel Naruto.

" _Kau Dimana?"_

"Di kafe Cherry Blossom dekat taman Konoha ad ap-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh suara disebrang sana dan menutupnya secara sepihak.

" _Hn. Aku akan kesana."_

Tut ... tut ... tut ...

"Gawat teme akan kesini ! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Naruto panik.

"Apa boleh buat? Kita tunggu saja dia datang, lagi pula jarak taman kesini tak jauh Naruto." ucap Sai kepada Naruto yang sedang panik.

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa harap-harap cemas menantikan Sasuke datang kecafe itu.

Terlihat Sakura berjalan menuju atas panggung dan memegang mic. Seperti biasa Sakura selalu menyanyi dikafenya untuk menghibur para pelanggan.

"Konnichiwa minna-san disini Sakura akan menyanyikan 2 buah lagu," ucap Sakura menyapa seluruh tamu disana. "Lagu pertama berjudul Zero Tokei, dan lagu kedua Sayonara, semoga kalian suka dan selamat menikmati…." tutup Sakura yang kemudian duduk didepan piano.

 _sono te ada naka de Hikaru uzumoreta Kioku ni_

 _michibikareru mama miageteita_

 _tabidachi ada sora o_

 _toki wa Mawaru_

 _kurikaeshinagara unmei tidak ada wa o tadori_

 _fusagareta mirai tozasareta kako_

 _Nagai Fuyu o tobikoete_

Tanpa Sakura sadari berdiri seorang laki-laki didepan kaca transparan kafenya. Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan seksama.

"Sakura...kau tidak berubah sejak dulu. Masih sama seprti dulu..." gumamnya dalam hati.

 _owaru sekai o kizanda hari wa_

 _nol o sashitemo Tomaru koto naku_

 _mugen ada Yoru o kazoetsudzukeru yo_

 _Dareka ada mezame o yasashiku terasu jinak_

 _utagoe dake ga Nokoru toumei na keshiki ni_

 _iro o noseru Anda ni hana wa saita_

 _Shinjitsu o kakushite_

 _toki o damasu itsuwari ada ga emi_

 _unmei no hi o nozoku_

 _ochiru Shunkan hibiku Senritsu_

 _negau koto wa tada Hitotsu_

Semua pengunjung disana termasuk juga sahabat-sahabatnya menatap dengan intens penampilan Sakura yang sedang bernyanyi. Begitu dan menentramkan hati dengan suaranya yang indah dan juga lembut.

 _onaji sekai ni umareta bangun ga_

 _moshi wakare demo kono itami demo_

 _Saigo naraba motto dakishimete_

 _Dareka o motometa Omoi tidak Nakigara o_

 _Tsumetai mojibanni kooritsuita namida no ato_

 _mada hodokenai keredo_

Sasuke akhirnya masuk kedalam kafe tersebut dengan sesekali milirik Sakura yang masih fokus dan menghayati bernyanyinya dipanggung. Berjalan kesisi meja paling pojok ruangan kafe agar tak terlalu dikenali oleh Sakura dan juga teman-temannya.

"Permisi tuan anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan.

"Kopi."

"Baik pesanan anda akan segera datang, saya permisi tuan." kata pelayan tersebut sambil undur diri.

 _owaru sekai o kizanda hari ada_

 _Kizuna wa Kitto togire wa shinai_

 _asa ga kureba usureru hoshiboshi_

 _sora Niwa tashika ni kagayaku Anda ni_

 _ima koko de deaeta imi wa_

 _zero ni naranai Eien dakara_

 _jiyuu ni natte haru ada Hidamari o_

 _aishita Dareka untuk sagashi ni ikitai yo_

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya melengkungkan senyuma titpisnya yang takjub akan panampilan Sakura yang sedag bernyanyi. Matanya masih setia memandang gadis itu tapi tidak disadari oleh gais itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Cherry..." gumam pelan Sasuke, sangat pelan seperti berbisik. Lalu datanglah seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan Sasuke.

"Ini tuan pesanan anda." sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi didepan Sasuke. "Saya permisi tuan." lanjutnya.

Terdengar alunan suara piano Sakura untuk lagu keduanya.

 _Kimi no Saigo no kotoba ni_

 _Tachitsukusu watashi ga ita_

 _"Dera mo waruku nai"_

 _"Kirai ni natta bangun ja nai"_

 _"Ima membuat arigatou" da nante_

 _Futari ada Daiji na mono ga_

 _Itsu no ma ni kasurechigatte_

 _Onaji toki o sugoshi nagara_

 _Watashi hitori dake itanda ga iso ide_

 _Jyuu nen go mo AERU yo_

 _Onaji basho de AERU yo_

 _Omoi tourini wa ikanai kamoshirenai kedo_

 _Itsuka mata_

 _Guuzen demo AERU yo_

 _Kitto koko de AERU yo_

 _Futari ga egaite ita_

 _Ano hi no mirai ga_

 _Kitto kanau Anda ni_

 _Kimi ni wa sou yume ga atta_

 _Kaware nai watashi ga ita_

 _Saki ada mie nai_

 _Zutto matte mo wakara nai_

 _Ato sukoshi ada shinbou nante_

 _Samishikute hon ada sukoshi ada_

 _ga Jikan Itsumo shiawase datta yo_

 _Onaji michi o Aruki nagara_

 _Tungau iru mirai ga chigatte Itan da_

 _Jyuu nen go mo AERU yo_

 _Onaji basho de AERU yo_

 _Omoi tourini wa ikanai kamoshirenai kedo_

 _Itsuka mata_

 _Guuzen demo AERU yo_

 _Kitto koko de AERU yo_

 _Futari ga egaite ita_

 _Ano hi no mirai ga_

 _Kitto kanau Anda ni_

 _Ah suki toyuu Kimochi dake ja_

 _Dame nante shinji taku nai kedo_

 _Mou dou Shiyou mo nai ada sou sou_

 _Kimi untuk deaeta_

 _Kimi o aishita_

 _Sono kotaba ni wa Hitotsu mo uso wa nai kara_

 _Itsuka mata_

 _Guuzen demo AERU yo_

 _Kitto koko de AERU yo_

 _Futari ga egaite ita_

 _Ano hi no mirai ga_

 _Kitto kanau Anda ni_

Mata hitam onyx Sasuke masih setia mempehatikan Sakura yang masih terus bernyanyi hingga lagu kedua itu selesai di nyanyikan oleh Sakura.

Tepuk tangan meriah para tamu menggema di dalam kafe menutup penampilan Sakura diatas panggung. Sakura berjalan kesisi piano dan membungkuk pada para tamu dan berjalan turun dari atas panggung dan menghampiri meja teman-temannya. Semua itu tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Posisi Sasuke dimeja paling pojok ruangan membuat begitu tak terlihat karena pencahayaan yang sedikit redup.

"Hai Sakura-chan suaramu tadi bagus sekali sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu bernyanyi." puji Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto..." ucap Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau dulu tidak kuliah saja dijurusan musik Forehead?" tanya Ino pada.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik Pig."

"Ternyata suaramu bagus juga ya... _jelek_ " dengan senyum polosnya.

 _Nutt._

Oh Kami-sama kenapa ada manusia seperti dia didunia ini...

"Oh Terima kasih Sai, aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu itu..." balas Sakura sambil menatap Sai dengan senyum menyeramkan.

Naruto yang mellihatnya hanya bergidik melihat senyuman yang menurutnya sangat meyeramkan, ingatan Naruto kembali semasa SMA dulu ketika dia tak sadar mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat Sakura tersinggung dan berakhirlah Naruto mendapat bogem mentah diwajahnya yang juga terlampar beberapa meter dari tempat asal. Tenaga monster Sakura sangat mengerikan saat gadis itu marah atau sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Sakura-chan aku balik dulu kekantor ya aku masih ada pekerjaan..." kata Naruto seraya bediri dari kursinya dan disusul Sai, Ino dan Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu Forehead, aku masih ada pemotretan."

"Jaa nee Sakura-chan..." pamit Naruto mewakili mereka bertiga. Lalu disusul Neji belakangku dan berpamitan padaku.

"Aku pamit dulu Sakura," ucap Neji

"Jaa nee minna ..." balas Sakura.

Sakura pun melanjutkan pekerjaan membersihkan meja membantu pegawai yang lain. Tanpa Sakura sadari mata hitam Sasuke masih setia mengawasinya disudut meja paling pojok.

 _Drt ... DRT ... DRT ..._

 _Fui ni agatta hanabi o Futari de miageta toki muchuu de mitetu kimi mo kao o sotto nusumimita yo ..._

(Ed naruto shippuden 14, supercell Utakata hanabi)

Merasa ada getaran dan buyi ponsel didalam saku celananya segara Sakura melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Tertera nama Sasori Baka di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi ada apa muka bayi?"jawab Sakura malas.

" _Hey hey jidat lebar kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?_ _!_ _Aku ini Nii-san mu ..._ _!_ _"_

"Lalu apa masalahmu muka bayi?" ucap Sakura santai.

" _Panggil aku Nii-chan bukan muka bayi!" gerutu Sasori disebrang sana._

"To the point... jangan basi-basi aku sedang sibuk...!"

" _Baiklah baiklah. Begini aku ada urusan bisnis keluar kota bersama Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan juga kebetulan juga ada pekerjaan ditempat yang sama denganku selama satu sampai 2 bulan mungkin lebih kau tak apakan Saki dirumah sendiri?"_

"Oh ayolah jangan berlebihan aku bukan anak kecil lagi nii-chan...lagi pula ada Nenek Chiyo dirumah dan juga beberapa maid."

" _Baiklah jaga dirimu baik-baik Saki,"_

"Hmm kau juga dan titp Kaa-chan."

Dan sambungan diputus oleh Sakura. Sakura pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sedikit tertunda karena telpon dari Kakaknya.

Melihat kafe sudah agak sepi membuat Sakura bisa benafas lega dan sedikit merilekskan otot-otot ditubuhnya. Berjalan kearah piano diatas panggung, Sakura lalu menghampirinya memandang piano itu dengan tatapan sendu. Seberkas kenangan terngiang didalam memori Sakura.

 _Kilas balik_

 _Disebuah ruang musik terdapat Sakura yang sedang menikmati permainan pianonya dengan tak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke yang menyender pada pintu dengan kedua tangan disilangkan didepan dada._

 _Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari ada ya mune wo sasu_

 _Kimi wo wakaritainda yo_

" _Nee. Oshiete."_

 _Surechigau kotoba ni chotto dake ada_

 _Koukai Manida koborete_

 _Isogashii kanjou Kodou ni Rinku suru_

 _CHUUNINGU tashikametainda_

 _Mokuteki Makkah ni torawarete_

 _Daiji ni mono ga kasunde nigete_

 _Kyou mo RISUTAATO_

 _Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari ada ya mune wo sasu_

 _Zenbu wakaritainda yo_

" _, Suara Nee Anda."_

 _Tatta ichi-miri ga tookute_

 _Kakenuketa Hibi ni_

 _Warurenai wasurerainai kagayaku ichi peeji_

 _(Chico wit Honeyworks, Sekai wa koi ni Ochiteru)_

 _Prok prok prok ... dan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesamping mentap Sasuke kaget._

" _Sa-sasuke-ku ? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"_

" _Sejak tadi kau mulai memainkan piano dan bernyanyi,"_

 _Sakura hanya menunduk karena malu. Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas._

" _Lagunya bagus_ _,_ _kau yang menciptakanya Cherry?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura._

" _I-iya...aku yang membuatnya..." ucap ku gugup._

" _Kapan-kapan bernyanyilah lagi dan aku akan mejadikannya ringtine diponselku,"_

" _A-apa ? Kau serius Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Hn. Aku serius."_

" _Tapi-"_

" _Tidak ada penolakan."_

" _Umm baiklah..."_

 _Sakura hanya bisa men_ _g_ _hela nafas dengan permintaan-ah bukan lebih tepatnya perintah dari Sasuke-kun yang ngotot ingin menjadikan lagu yang Sakura nyanyikan sebagai ringtone di pondelnya._

 _end Flashback_

Tak terasa air mata mengalir dipipi Sakura. Entah kenapa rasanya sesak sekali mengingat kembali memori lama saat bersamanya. Sakura pun menghapus air matanya dan duduk didepan piano dan memainkan lagu tadi.

Disudut ruangan Sasuke terlihat mengernyit heran ketika melihat Sakura menangis.

"Kenapa dia menangis?" gumamku heran.

 _Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari ada ya mune wo sasu_

 _Kimi wo wakaritainda yo_

" _Nee. Oshiete ..."_

"Lagu ini...ternyata dia masih meningatnya..." batin Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika Sakura mulai bernyanyi.

 _Surechigau kotoba ni chotto dake ada_

 _Koukai Manida koborete_

 _Isogashii kanjou Kodou ni Rinku suru_

 _CHUUNINGU tashikametainda_

 _Mokuteki Makkah ni torawarete_

 _Daiji ni mono ga kasunde nigete_

 _Kyou mo RISUTAATO_

 _Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari ada ya mune wo sasu_

 _Zenbu wakaritainda yo_

" _Nee, suara Anda ..."_

 _Tatta ichi-miri ga tookute_

 _Kakenuketa Hibi ni_

 _Warurenai wasurerainai kagayaku ichi peeji ..._

Melihat gelat Sakura yang akan keluar dari kafe Sasuke juga ikut keluar dari cafe. Sasuke berdiri dibawah pohon tak jauh dari kafe. Memperhatikan Sakura keluar dari cafe.

Selesai bernyanyi Sakura segera turun dan pamit pada Tenten untuk pulang. Sakura pun buru-buru keluar dari cafe. Moodnya tiba-tiba memburuk dengan memori tadi. Pikirannya kacau. Minuman dingin mungkin akan sedikit mendinginkan kepalaku, pikir Sakura. Melangkahkan kaki ke supermarket membeli softdrink dan 2 buah kotak pocky. Kaluar dari supermarket, bukannya pulang kaki Sakura melangkah ke arah taman Konoha. Sakura duduk disebuah bangku taman menikmati angin sore hari yang semilir.

Sasuke POV

Entah mengapa kakiku ikut melangkah ketika kaki Sakura juga melangkah. Seakan ada magnet yang narik diriku untuk mengikuti setiap gerak geriknya. Kulihat dia membeli dari supermarket dan berjalan kembali entah kemana. Aku terus saja mengiikutinya dari jarak yang cukup jauh agar dia tidak tahu bahwa sedang aku ikuti. Kulihat kakinya melangkah ketaman Konoha. Angin menerbangkan rambutnya dengan indah. Cantik. Wajah Sakura yang terkena sinar matahari sore telihat bekilauan. Kulengkungkan senyum tipisku melihat pemandangan didepanku.

Sasuke End POV

Ditempat lain...

"Kira-kiara tadi teme beneran datang tidak ya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah Naruto aku tidak tahu..." Ino menggindikkan bahu.

"Dia datang," sahut Neji.

"Apa katamu Neji?" ucap Ino pada Neji dan serempak Naruto, Sai dan Hinata menoleh pada Neji.

"Kalian tidak menyadarinya tadi. Dia duduk paling belakang pojok ruangan cafe. Matanya tak lepas dari Sakura yang sedang menyanyi diatas panggung. Kulihat waktu kita pergi dari sana dia masih disana entah apa yang dilakukannya," jelas Neji. Yang lain hanya mangut-mangut dengan penjelasan Neji barusan.

"Baiklah kita berpisah disini, kalian hati-hati jaa nee Naruto, Hinata, Neji." ucap Ino pada yang lain.

"Aku antar Ino," ajak Sai. Dan menghilang disebuah kebelokan.

"Ayo Hinata kita kembali kekantor. Kami masuk dulu Neji." ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang hanya jawab anggukan olehnya.

"Hn. Aku juga akan kembali kekantor."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berpisah. Naruto dan Hinata yang masuk kedalam kantor tepat didepan meraka dan Neji yang masih berjalan menuju kantornya beberapa meter dari kantor Naruto.

Tbc ...

Ada ...

Daku author baru ya disini...

Gimana gimana ?

Menarik tidak ?

Jika ada typo bhasa ataupun yang lain harap dimaklumi yak...

Saya author baru disini...

Ok gitu aja jgn lupa yak krisan dan coment nya yak krn itu berguna buat author readers...


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita oleh Avrill

Pairing: SasuSaku, NaruHina, Saino, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Bab 2

Trek ...

Aku mengernyit ketika korden dikamarku tiba-tiba tersibak-lebih tepatnya disibak oleh seseorang membuat sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamarku yang bernuansa putih dan pink. Kucoba membuka mataku perlahan dan menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Saki bangunlah nak ini sudah pagi ..." ucap Nenek Chiyo padaku.

"Ini jam berapa Nenek Chiyo?"tanyaku dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Masih jam 6, bersiaplah dan segera turun kebawah sarapan sudah siap."sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamarku. Segera saja aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Selesai mandi aku menuju lemari dan memilih kaos berwarna pink lengan panjang dan juga rok pendek agak mengembang sedikit diatas lutut, setelah itu kuoleskan sedikit make up tipis di wajahku. Ku gerai rambut panjang sepinggangku, tapi sesekali jika aku bosan akan ku kuncir ponytail seperti Ino. Selesai dengan semuanya segera saja aku turun kebawah untuk sarapan dan pergi ke cafe seperti biasa.

"Ohayou Sakura-sama."sapa maid-mai padaku ketika aku melewati mereka yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Ah ohayou." balasku ramah dengan senyuman.

"Sakura-sama sarapannya sudah siap anda bisa sarapan Sakura-sama."

"Ah arigatou."

"Sama-sama Sakura-sama."

"Emm Shisune-nee-san mana jus ku?" kulihat tak ada jus dimeja seperti biasa. Biasanya Kaa-chan yang- Ah aku lupa kalau Kaa-chan sedang tidak dirumah.

"Mau saya buatkan Sakura-sama?"tawar Shisune.

"Teh herbal saja Shisune-nee."

"Akan segara saya siapkan."

Selesai sarapan segara saja kulahkan kakiku menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepedaku yang berwarna pink. Saat siap akan kukayuh terdengar suara Yamato ji-san menginterupsiku dari arah belakang.

"Ah Sakura-sama anda mau kemana? Kenapa anda naik sepeda, saya bisa mengantarkan anda dengan mobil."tuturnya padaku menawarkan untuk mengantarku. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka jalan kaki atau naik sepeda kemanapun dari pada naik mobil, bagiku itu membosankan. Walaupun aku hidup lebih dari cukup aku selalu diajarkan oleh Kaa-chan untuk tidak sombong, angkuh dan suka pamer. Aku juga selalu diajarkan sopan santun juga oleh Kaa-chan untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua dariku, contohnya Yamato-ji-san dan Shisune-nee-san. Walaupun mereka Hanya sopir dan pekayan dirumahku tapi aku tetap memghormati mereka karena mereka lebih tua dariku.

"Emm tidak apa Yamato-ji-san aku hanya ingin haik sepeda ke cafe lebih menyenangkan hehe..." ucap ku yang langsung mengayuhkan sepedaku keluar rumah tanpa memberikan Yamato-ji-san untuk berbicara. Hehe gomen Yamato-ji-san...

Rasanya menyenangkan ketika naik seperti ini. Jarak rumah dan cafe meamng tidak terlalu jauh jika naik sepeda sekitar 30 menit. Kulihat bunga Sakura sudah mulai banyak yang bermekaran disepanjang jalan. Ah sudah mulai masuk pertengahan musim semi rupanya. Kulihat beberapa remaja berangkat sekolah bersama-sama orang-orang yang berpakaian formal bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, bahkan tukang loper koran pun sudah memulai aktifitasnya pagi ini untuk mengantar koran kepada pelanggannya. Tanpa terasa sebentar lagi aku sampai di cafe. Kulihat Kiba dan Lee yang sedang membawa keluar kantong sampah untuk diambil tukang truk pengangkut.

"Ohayou Kiba, Lee." sapaku pada mereka berdua.

"Ah Sakura ohayou./Ohayou Sakura-san." Balas mereka Berdua Yang awalnya sedang sibuk DENGAN beberapa kantong plastik.

Kulangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam cafe, sesegera mungkin memakai celemek dan membantu Tenten dan juga pegawai yang lain.

"Ohayou minna."sapaku ramah pada semua orang di kafe. Terdengar mereka menjawab serempak ucapan selamat pagi.

Kuhampiri Tenten yang sedang mengelap dinding kaca kafe dan membantunya.

"Bisa aku membantumu Tenten?"

"Ah Sakura, ohayou. Tentu saja."sambil menyerahkan lap dan juga botol cairan pembersih kaca padaku

"Ohayou Tenten." jawabku menerima lap dan pembersih kaca.

"Sakura aku tinggal kebelakang sebentar bisa? Masih belum beres untuk yang dibelakang."

"Tentu Tenten, kau urus saja yang dibelakang yang disini biar aku yang urus."

"Terimakasih Sakura." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meniggalkanku.

Aku lalu kembali membersihkan dinding kaca didepanku, biasanya Cafe kami buka jam 08.00 pagi. Sesekali kusenandungkan lagu-lagu kesukaan ku ditengah-tengah kegiatanku. Kuarahkan mataku luar kaca kafe, nampak jalanan sudah mulai ramai oleh orang-orang yang akan beraktifitas. Tampaknya hari ini cuacanya bagus. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan berubah tiba-tiba, seperti contohnya hujan. Entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hujan. Tapi aku senang dengan kebahagiaan kecil yang aku miliki untuk saat ini. Dan semoga semua berjalan seperti ini.

Di sebuah apartemen nampak seorang laki-laki yang baru selesai mandi dan akan bersiap kekantornya. Berbalut jas, hem bewarna putih dengan dasi biru juga rompi hitam dan setelan jas hitamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan CEO muda yang terkenal kejeniusan, kepiawaiannya dan juga ketampananya, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Drt ... DRT ... DRT ..._

 _Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari ada ya mune wo sasu_

 _Kimi wo wakaritainda yo_

" _Nee. Oshiete..."_ terdengar suara dengar dering telpon dari ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengernyit tidak suka dengan orang yang beraninya pagi-pagi menelponnya. Melihat ponselnya siapa yang menelponnya.

"Itachi?"guman Sasuke sambil mengangkat teponnya.

"Hn."

 _"Ah Sasuke bisa kau membantuku?"tanya Itachi di sebrang sana._

"Air?"

 _"..."_

"Hn."

 _"..."_

"Hn."

 _"..."_

"Iya iya kau ini cerewet sekali Itachi."

Tut ... tut ... tut ...

Dan sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Sasuke.

Dasar Baka Aniki, membuat moodku jadi buruk gara-gara ocehannya. Segera saja aku keluar apartemen. Udara sejuk dan semilir angin seketika menerpa wajahku. Pertengahan musim semi ya...entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat gadis dengan rambut merah jambu. Langsung saja kakiku melangkah kearah cafe Cherry Blossom. Moodku yang tadinya buruk seketika hilang dan menjadi besemangat kembali ketika mengingat gadis berambut merah jambu. Aku sudah tak sabar melihatmu Cherry...

Sekitar 30 menit aku berjalan dari partemenku untuk ke cafe Cherry Blossom. Aku sengaja tidak membawa mobilku, alasannya cukup simpel aku hanya ingin mengikutinya lagi kemana dia pergi seperti kemarin. Lagi pula kantor Uchiha Corp's tak begitu jauh dari cafe itu. Dan disinilah aku, bediri dibawah pohon dengan jarak agak jauh dari cafe tapi tetap bisa melihat seorang gadis yang sedang memberikan permen kepada segerombolan anak kecil didepan cafenya. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum, terkikik geli dan juga mengusap kepala salah satu kapala anak kecil disana. Aku selalu rindu dengan senyuman yang begitu mehangatkan dimiliki gadis itu. Ekspresi lucu ketika marah yang akan menggembungkan pipinya, ekspresinya ketika tertawa dan segala apa pun ekspresi yang ada pada gadis gulali itu miliki membuatku semakin merindukannya. Apa lagi mata hijau teduhnya yang sangat begitu meneduhkan hati. Tapi aku begitu bodohnya dulu telah menyakiti hatinya membuat mata itu menangis dan meninggalkannya ketika dia sedang bersedih. Aku tahu gadis itu tidak berbohong bahwa gadis itu memang tidak selingkuh dibelakangku bersama Gaara, dan itv pun aku tau ketika pindah ke Inggris selama 1 tahun. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis dan meninggalakannya begitu saja. Sudah 5 tahun sejak kejadian itu dan itu terjadi saat kami berumur 18 tahun dan diwaktu upacara kelulusan sekolah kami. Huh... penyesalan selalu datang akhir. Tapi aku akan tetap mendapatkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

Selesai memberikan permen kepada anak-anak tadi aku segera bergegas masuk kedalam Cafe dan memastikan bahwa semua sudah siap dan Cafe siap dibuka. Aku berjalan menghampiri Kiba dan Tenten yang sedang berbincang didepan meja kasir.

"Kiba Tenten bagaimana semua, sudah beres?"

"Sudah Sakura, semua sudah siap dan beres tinggal membuka Cafe ini."jelas Tenten

"Ok. Kita buka sekarang.". Aku berjalan kearah pintu kaca yang tergantung sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Closed' menajdi 'Open'. Dan hariku kembali dimulai hari ini.

ino POV

Sejak kemarin sebenarnya aku sangat kepikiran tentang perkataan Sai bahwa tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura akan bertemu Sasuke dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku cukup khawatir jika Sakura nanti akan sakit hati lagi melihat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha setelah apa yang dulu pernah dia lakukan dimasa lalu. Hubungan mereka berdua memang belum ada kata putus mareka berdua berhak bertemu tapi ini timing yang tidak tepat sekali, disaat Sakura sudah bisa melupakan dan kembali menjalani hidup barunya laki-laki dari masa lalunya datang kembali. Oh Kami-sam ini membuatku bingung. Haruskah aku memberitahu pada Sakura ? Tapi aku tidak bisa ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. Aku yang sedari tadi didalam kamar hanya bisa mondar-mandir begelut dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku befikir keras apa yang harus kulakukan ? Aku tahu Sasuke pasti akan segera mungkin menemui Sakura. Aku mengenal bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke, segala apa pun yang dia ingin dan sudah menjadi miliknya pasti akan dia dapatkan.

 _Untuk: Hinata_

 _Dari: Ino_

 _Hinata, bisa kita bertemu ?_

 _Kita bertemu di Ramen ichiraku jam makan siang..._

 _Kirim..._

 _Dari: Hinata_

 _Untuk: Ino_

 _Bisa Ino-chan_

 _Nanti aku akan kesana..._

Tin ... tin ... tin ...

Ah itu Sai-kun sudah datang. Segera saja ku ambil tasku dan keluar dari apartemen. Kulihat Sai-kun bersender pada pintu mobil menungguku. Segera saja kami berdua masuk kedalam mobil. Dalam mobil aku hanya melamun menatap jalanan yang, masih memikirkan tentang Sakura dan Sasuke.

"...tidak...?"

"Saya tidak?!"

"Saya tidak!"

"Yamanaka Ino!" Aku tersentak saat suara Sai-kun naik satu oktaf untuk memanggilku. Oh Kami-sama...

"E-eh a-ada apa Sai-kun?"ucapku kikuk.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ti-tidak ada Sai-kun."bohongku.

"Kau bohong Ino."

"Huh...baiklah baiklah...aku berbohong. Sai-kun menurutmu kita sebagai sahabat harus bagaimana, aku jujur saja masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Neji kemarin. Apalagi Sasuke sudah tau kalau Sakura ada disana bukan?"

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan Ino?"

"Aku hanya khawatir pada perasaan Sakura, betapa besar usahanya untuk melupakan Sasuke hingga saat ini dia bisa menjadi Sakura yang kita kenal kembali. Kau tidak lupa bukan bagaimana Sakura waktu itu bukan ? 1 bulan dia seperti itu, terus saja mengurung diri tak mau berbicara pada siapapun tidak mau keluar rumah seperti mayat hidup Sai-kun. Tubuhnya sangat kurus sekali waktu itu, aku yang ikut merawat dan tinggal disana karena terkadang Sasori-nii dan Bibi sibuk, aku sangat sedih melihat Sakura yang kukenal biasanya ceria dan cerewet menjadi pendiam dan ya kau taulah seperti apa. Aku hanya takut jika hatinya terguncang lagi karena kedatangan Sasuke."jelasku pada Sai-kun dengan kilas balik tentang kejadian dimana Sakura sangat-sangat rapuh disaat itu. Jujur saja aku sebagai sahabat sangat tidak tega melihat Sakura terluka lagi.

"Tenanglah Ino, kau berlebihan. Aku percaya Sakura yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat dan bisa menghadapinya nanti jika bertemu Sasuke."

"Ya aku tahu itu tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan aku khawatir pada Sakura?"

"Tidak. Percayalah Ino, kita hanya bisa mendukungnya dari belakang."

"Ya kau benar Sai-kun."

"Ya sudah sampai."kata Sai-kun padaku. Aku segera turun dari mobilnya dan menuju lokasi pemotretan setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sai-kun. Baiklah hari ini aku juga harus semangat.

End Ino POV

Hari ini aku berencana membuat kue yang sering aku buat dirumah dan mempromosikan di Cafe hari ini. Langsung saja aku kedapur dan membuat kue. Sebenarnya ini hanya kue cookies biasa tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan.

"Sakura-san anda sedang apa didapur? Anda tidak didepan?" tanya salah satu pegawaiku yang mendapatiku didapur.

"Ah...maaf aku pinjam dapur sebentar, aku ingin membuat cookies dan di bagikan pada pelanggan nanti. Tidak ada salahnya bukan ? Hanya promosi saja dan semoga para pelanggan nanti suka."

"Bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah bisa saja kenapa tidak?"

Segera saja aku dan pegawaiku memulai pekerjaan kami membuat cookies.

 _Loncat waktu_

Lama aku dan salah satu pegawaiku berkutat di dapur akhirnya selesai. Kupandangi kue cookies yang sudang matang, satu kata SEMPURNA. Aku tersenyum dengan hasil karyaku saat ini. Ku letakkan kue cookies tadi pada sebuah toples berukuran cukup besar agar dapat memuat banyak kue cookies nantinya, sisanya nanti aku taruh dipiring-piring kecil.

"Sakura-san kelihatannya cookies ini enak boleh saya mencobanya?"tanyanya padaku.

"Tentu saja kenapa tidak?"

"Oishi ..."

"Arigatou."

"Wah yang lain harus memcoba cookies ini!"

"Tentu sa-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku aku tersadar dengan ucapanku sendiri dan pegawai tadi sudah pergi keluar dapur. Huh...sudahlah...

Aku pun segera keluar dari dapur. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah...tatapan semua para pegawai padaku. Ada apa ini ? Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu ? Aku hanya mengedip-medipkan mataku.

"Sakura cookies mu enak sekali."ucap tenten.

Tiba-tiba kiba dan Lee ikut-ikutan juga...

"Iya Sakura kue mu enak."

"Benar Sakura-san yang dikatan Kiba tadi."

"Arigatou Tenten, Kiba, Lee ... kita promosikan nanti pada para pelanggan."

"Iya/Baik/Ok."jawab mereka bertiga.

Aku senang mereka semua menyukai kue cookiesku yang sederhana ini. Aku sering membuatnya dirumah ketika sedang senggang. Dulu waktu masih duduk bangku sekolah dasar sampai bangku SMA aku sering membuatnya tetapi ketika sumah kuliah ak jadi jarang membuatnya karena kesibukanku dikampus.

"Sakura-san Kaa-san anda menelpon, ponsel anda tadi berbunyi di meja kasir."

"Ah terima kasih."kataku dan langsung saja kuangkat telpon dari Kaa-chan.

"Moshi Moshi-kereta api-chan, ada apa?"

 _"Ah Saki bisa Ibu minta tolong padamu?"_

"Tentu saja Kaa-chan apa yang bisa Saki bantu ?"

 _"Bisa kau datang kerumah sakit ? Kaa-chan kan tidak dirumah sakit tolong kau cek beberapa pasien dirumah sakit?"_

"Tentu Kaa-chan aku akan segera kerumah sakit."

 _"Terima kasih Saki."_

"Sama-sama Kaa-chan."

 _"Jaga dirimu, Kaa-chan tutup telponnya."_

Sambungan pun terputus. Segera saja kuambil tasku dan berpamitan pada Tenten bahwa aku akan kerumah sakit sebentar untuk mengecek keadaan disana. Kalau jarak cafe kerumah memanglah tidak jauh jadi kuputuskan untuk jalan kaki saja. Aku yang buru berjalan hampir semapat menabrak beberapa orang yang juga berjalan disana.

Gunakan ...

Dan aku jatuh dengan indahnya dengan pantat mendarat pertama pada trotoar.

"Ittai~"ringis ku. Kurasakan nyeri pada bagian pantatku. Aku yang sibuk sendiri sampai tidak menghiraukan orang yang bertabrakan denganku tadi. Hingga orang yang bertabrakan denganku tadi mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun mendongak untuk melihat orang yang bertabrakan denganku tadi. Aku hanya membulatkan mataku tidak percaya dengan orang yang ada didepanku. Mata itu wajah itu dan rambut ravennya. Onyx dan Emerald bertemu. Bibirku bergetar melihat orang yang ingin ku lupakan kini ada didepanku. Mataku siap menumpahkan air matanya yang siap meluncur dari mataku ini, rindu benci kesal sakit hati dan cinta becampur jadi satu didalam hatiku.

"Sakura?/Sakue-kun?"ucap kami berdua bersamaan. Kami bepandangan cukup lama hinnga aku memutuskan kontak mata antara kami terlebih dahulu. Aku pun bangkit berdiri dan merapikan pakaianku.

"Maaf telah menabrakmu Uchiha-san. Permisi."ucapku sambil berojigi padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung saja pergi dari hadapannya secepat mungkin.

"Sakura. Tunggu sebentar!"ucapnya sambil memegang pegelangan tanganku yang baru melangkah 2 langkah darinya.

"Lepaskan tanganku Uchiha-san!" tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada ap-"

"KUBILANG KEPASKAN TANGANKU UCHIHA!"bentakku padanya. Aku pun menyentakkan tangannya kasar dari pergelangan tanganku dan pergi secepat mungkin darinya. Aku segera berlari dari tempat itu dan menghindarinya agar tidak mengejarku. Jujur saja aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Kenapa...kenapa dia kembali lagi ? Kami-sama kenapa...

Entah kemana kakiku berlari hingga kini membawaku kesebuah taman yang sepi. Kuedarkan pandanganku kepenjuru taman. Aku pun mendekati sebuah ayunan yang ada disana. Tenggelam dalam segala pikiran yang ada dalam kepalaku. Hingga aku tidsk menyadari seseorang menghampiri dan berdiri tepat didepanku. Aku yang menunduk hanya dapat melihat sepatunya dari bawah.

"Sakura ..."

 _Anda ..._

 _Suara ini..._

Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang yang memanggilku ...

Aku langsung saja buru-buru bangkit dan pergi dari sana. Tapi belum sempat aku melangkah pergi lagi-lagi dia memegang pegelangan tanganku mencegahku untuk pergi.

"Kumohon Sakura jangan pergi dengarkan aku dulu."

"Lepaskan aku Uchiha-san!"

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan aku mohon!" isakku lirih.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau dengarkan aku bicara!"

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan Uchiha-san? Semua sudah selesai kau dan aku sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi?"ucapku yang mati-matian menahan tangisku.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Uchiha!"

"Aku mohon biarkan aku pergi..."kataku yang masih menunduk dan terisak, kurasakan cengkraman tangannnya sedikit mengendur pada pergelangan tanganku. Tanpa membuang kesempatan lagi aku langsung menyentakkan tangannya dan berlari menjauh darinya. Saat ini yang kupikirkan adalah kabur darinya.

Bug ...

Kurasakan punggungku membentur sebuah dinding pembatas taman. Aku mirinngis sakit pada punggungku. Semua terlalu cepat hingga kedua pergelangan tanganku kini sudah dia cengkram dengan posisi sebelah kanan diatas kepalaku dan sebelah kiri disamping kepalaku. Mata kami bertemu, dan dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya pada wajahku. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Aku memang membencinya tapi aku juga merindukannya dan juga masih mencintainnya. Berbagai perasaan bekecambuk di dalam hatiku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Mengurungmu agar tidak lari lagi."

"Lepaskan aku kubilang!"

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan kulepaskan kau sebelum kau mendengarkanku!"

"Tidak. Lepaskan aku!"

Aku memberontak sekuat yang aku bisa. Tapi semakin aku memberontak semakin kuat cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, disini sangat sepi, tidak ada orang yang lewat. Kami-sama bantu aku.

"Lepaskan!"sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Matanya masih saja menatapku. Mata hitam sejatam elang itu seakan menyedot ku kedalamnya. Aku pun terisak pelan dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh dipipiku.

"Hiks...aku mohon... lepaskan aku, hubungan kita hiks... sudah berakhir."

"Apa? Sudah berakhir? Tidak ada yang berakhir disini Sa-ku-ra!"

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Kau masih kekasihku Sakura, apa kau ingat apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kita PUTUS? Tidak pernah bukan?"

"Tapi kau yang meniggalkanku waktu itu tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu! Semuanya sudah membuktikan kalau hubungan kita berakhir dihari itu!"

"Tidak kau masih milikku!"

"Semua sudah berakhir, terima kenyataannya dan lupakan aku!"

"Semua belum berakhir dan aku tidak akan pernah melukapanmu dan kau akan menjadi milikku kembali."

"Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!"

"Apa yang mungkin untuk seorang Uchiha? Semua yang mereka inginkan pasti akan mereka dapatkan."

"Tidak akan pernah!"ucapku dengan emosi.

Dengan segala kekuatan yang masih aku miliki aku mencoba memberontak dari kurungan dan juga cengkramannya. Tapi bukannya lepas dia malah menciumku dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Dia menciumku dengan kasar tidak memperdulikan aku yang sulit bernafas. Kurasakan dia mengigit bibir bawahku yang membuatku membuka mulutku yang membuat lidanya kini masuk kedalam mulutku, menjelajah didalam mulutku mengabsen gigiku. Cukup lama dia menciumku hingga dia melepaskan biibirnya pada bibirku. Aku yang sudah kehabisan kehabisan oksigen pun secepat mungkin meraup udara yang ada. Dan...

Plak ...

Entah dari mana kekuatan itu berasal aku kini menamparnya dengan keras membuatnya kepalanya menoleh kesisi kanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan... dasar bajingan brengsek!"geramku padanya.

Toko Ramen Ichiraku ...

ino POV

Kuedarkan mataku pada kedai itu mencari Hinata yang mungkin saja sudah datang. Ketemu. Disana meja nomor 2 dari melakang paling ujung. Dia pun tersenyum padaku dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Sudah lama Hinata?"

"Tidak juga kok Ino-chan aku juga baru saja sampai."

"Oh begitu, kau sudah pesan?"

"Sudah, Ino-chan juga sudah aku pesankan."

"Ah terima kasih Hinata."

"Jadi ada apa Ino-chan mengajakku kemari?"

"Begini Hinata apa pendapatmu jika Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu? Kau taukan seperti apa Sakura waktu itu, dia sangat kacau bukan? Aku yang ikut merawatnya sangat sedih melihatnya seperti itu aku hanya ingin dia tidak terluka lagi."

"Tapi kita juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apakan Ino-chan, jadi kupikir kita sebagai sahabat hanya mendukungnya."

"Ish...kata-katamu seperti Sai-kun tadi pagi ... tapi kata-katamu dan Sai-kun ada benarnya juga Hinata."

"Ini pesanan kalian Ino-chan Hinta-chan," ucap Paman Teuchi yang menyerahkan pesanan kami.

"Arigatou Paman." ucap Ino.

".Ayo Kita Makan dulu Ino-chan."

Aku dan Hinata yang selesai makan akhirnya keluar dari toko ramen ichiraku. Aku dan Hinta berjalan bersisihan.

"Arigatou Ino-chan sudah mentraktirku tadi."

"Tak masalah Hinata. Setelah ini kau akan kembali ke kantor lagi?"

"Iya Ino-chan, Ino-chan Sendiri?"

"Aku entahlah Hinata, sesi pemotrteanku sudah selesai aku bingung akan kemana."

"Eh? Ino Hinata-chan? Kalian dari kedai Paman Teuchi?"tanya Naruto yang berjalan dari sisi lain yang juga bersama dengan Sai.

"Iya begitulah, lalu kalian dari dan mau kemana?"tanyaku balik.

"Kami ingin menyusul kalian berdua tadinya tapi karena kalian sudah ada disin ya tidak jadi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kecafe Sakura saja?"saran Ino pada yang lain.

"Boleh juga, ayo." timpal Naruto menyetujui.

"Tapi Naruto-kun kita harus kembali bekerja?"

"Pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, tadi sudah aku serahkan pada yang tangan kananku untuk mengurusnya jadi kau tenang saja."

End Ino POV

Sasuke POV

Kami berdua masih dalam posisi yang sama. Dia masih menoleh kesisi kanan setelah aku menamparnya tadi. Sungguh aku sangat marah dan kecewa dengan perlakuannya tadi padaku. Aku langsung beranjak dari sana dan pergi darinya, kulihat dia masih syock karena aku menamparnya tadi.

Aku tidak percaya Sakura menamparku. Tapi ini semua pantas aku dapatkan karena aku sudah menciumnya tadi dengan kasar. Pantas juga untukku yang sudah menyakiti hatinya dan juga meniggalkannya begitu saja. Rasa sakit ini tak sesakit dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Aku yang sadar Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkanku segera saja ku kejar. Kulihat Sakura berjalan sambil memegang didnding pembatas taman.

"Sakura tunggu! Sakura!"teriakku padanya. Ck, dia itu... aku pun segera mengejarnya dan menghampirinya.

"Sak-"belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kataku Sakura suda memotongnya dan menyentakkan tanganku.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" bentaknya.

"Maaf-"

"CUKUP! Kubilang cukup Sasuke, kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, pergi dari hidupku Sasuke aku mohon..."isaknya sambil menunduk. Jujur saja mendengarnya terisak membuat hatiku sesak.

Disis lain...

Ino, Sai, Naruto Dan Hinata ...

Saat kami berempat berjalan kecafe Sakura-chan aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari taman didepanku beberapa meter dari sini.

"Bukankah itu Sasuke?" seru Naruto sambil menunjukkan jarinya kesebuah taman.

Kami bertiga lalu mengikuti arah jari Naruto menunjuk.

"Kau benar Naruto Sasuke, dan tunggu perempua itu bukankah itu Sakura?" Kata Ino.

"Eh ? Kau benar Ino itu Sakura-chan, yang memiliki rambut seperti itu hanya Sakura-chan saja. Tapi kenapa dia bersama Sasuke ? Jangan-jangan..."

"Jika mereka bersama itu tandanya mereka tadi sudah bertemu Naruto." Kata Sai.

"Tapi lihat mereka sepertinya habis bertengkar Ino-chan."

"Kau benar Hinata."ucap Ino membenarkan kata-kata Hinata.

"Ayo kita cepat ketempat Sakura-chan."ajak Naruto yang siap melangkah tapi ditahan Sai.

"Tidak Naruto...kita lihat saja apa yang mereka bicarakan dan akan lakukan jika keadaan berubah membuat kita harus kesana kita hampiri mereka. Ayo kita mendekat sedikit agar kita bisa mendengarnya."jelas Sai pada kami semua. Kami semua akhirnya berjalan sedikit mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura berada, posisi mereka yang membelakangi kami berempat membuat mereka berdua tidak menyadari kami.

"Sakura dengarkan aku dulu kenapa kau keras kepala sekali!"bentaknya pada Sakura.

"Apa? Aku keras kepala katamu? Bukankah itu kau sendiri Tuan Uchiha Sasuke? Kau ingat bagaimana kau juga sama keras kepalanya waktu itu, tidak mau mendengarkan apa pun penjelasanku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja?!"ucap Sakura sekaratik.

"Ok. Aku akui aku salah aku minta maaf telah menyakitimu dan...meninggalkanmu."

"Apa kau bilang, maaf? Setelah sekian lama baru sekarang kau datang padaku dan minta maaf? Lucu sekali..."kata Sakura mengejek.

"Ini memang terlambat tapi aku mohon maafkan aku Sakura..."mohon Sasuke.

"Semudah itukah? Tidak akan pernah Sasuke!"sambil membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi.

"Sakura ku mohon maafkan aku,"cegahku.

"Minggir! Aku mau lewat! Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

"Saku-"

"Cukup! Jangan bicara padaku. Permisi!"Sakura pun melangkah melewatiku.

Sasuke End POV

Sakura POV

Kami-sama kenapa kau peRtemukan aku dengannya lagi disaat aku bisa melupakannya. Aku harus cepat menghindar darinya, lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri dan berjalan, kepalaku terasa pusing sekali tenagaku juga sudah habis untuk berlari tadi dan juga untuk kejadian tadi.

Grep ...

Kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang, kurasakan hembusan nafasnya ditengkukku. Jujur saja aku merindukan pelukan ini, pelukan dari seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dan juga sangat aku benci. Aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, kumohon..."bisiknya dengan suara agak serak.

Dengan sisa tenaga kulepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Kumohon Sasuke jangan ganggu aku lagi..."ucapku tanpa menoleh padanya. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini dan segera pulang kepalaku sakit sekali rasanya. Rasanya berputar-putar. Baru 3 langkah aku berjaalan sakit dikepalaku semakin bertambah dan tak tertahankan. Pandanganku tiba-tiba mulai kabur. Oh tidak jangan sampai aku pingsan disini. Kulangkahkan kembali kakiku untuk berjalan. Kami-sama beri aku kekuatan untuk bertahan aku mohon. Kupejamkan mataku sambil memegangi kepalaku, badanku sedikit oleng akan jatuh jika seseorang tak memegangiku.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja ?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku baik-"belum semapat aku kata-kataku selesai tiba-tiba semuanya jadi gelap dan seseorang menangkapku dan sayup-sayup memanggilku.

Sakura END POV

Sasuke POV

Kulihat Sakura sedikit oleng. Kudekati dia dan memegangnya agar tidak jatuh. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit pucat dan memegangi kepala.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja ?"tanyaku padanya.

"Aku baik-"jawabnya yang tiba-tiba ambruk dan aku denga cepat menangkapnya.

"Sakura sadarlah, kau kenapa Sakura? Hey Sadarlah!" ucapku sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badannya.

Ino, Sai, Naruto dan Hinata yang awalnya masih memperhatikan mereka kini mendekati Sasuke yang sedang memangku Sakura yang pingsan.

"Teme apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan ?/Apa yang terjadi Sasuke ?/Sakura-chan?/Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura Sasuke ?"ucap Naruto, Sai, Hinata dan Ino pada Sasuke bersamaan. Sasuke yang awalnya sibuk dengan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba dia pingsan."

"Badan Sakura-chan panas Ino-chan!" Tutur Hinata. Ino pun menempatkan teleplak tangannya didahi Sakura.

"Kau benar Hinata, Sasuke cepat bawa Sakura kerumah sakit."

Kami semua pun bangkit dan segera mungkin membawa Sakura kerumah sakit.

Sasuke End POV

Rumah Sakit sakura ...

Sesampainya dirumah sakit segera saja aku menyuruh beberapa suster disana untuk menangani Sakura. Kulihat Sakura dibawa masuk keruang UGD. Aku tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya. Aku sangat cemas dengan keadaan Sakura.

POV Naruto

Kami semua saat ini hanya berharap Sakura-chan tidak apa-apa, tapi baru kali ini kulihat Sasuke begitu berantakan. Rambut pantatnya yang sedikit turun dan sudah acak-acakan, jas yang sudah tidak terkancing lagi dan raut wajah yang cemas. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin mengabadikan moment ini tapi ini dalam situasi yang tidak tepat.

"Teme tenanglah Sakura-chan pasti baik-baik saja aku yakin itu."ucapku sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

End Naruto POV

Loncat Waktu ...

Keluarlah dokter dari ruang UGD. Kami semua langsung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja hanya demam saja tidak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi juga akan sadar." jelas dokter tersebut.

"Yokatta...terimakasih dokter." ucap Ino lega.

"Kami akan akan segera pindahkan keruang rawat inap, saya permisi"

Diruang rawat inap Sakura...

Kupandangi wajah damai Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Kukecup keningnya cukup lama. Aku sangat menyesal telah menyakitinya dan berakhir seperti ini. Sakura kumohon cepatlah sadar. Aku disisni menunggumu Sakura, Cherryku...

 _Menyewa ..._

Masuklah Naruto, Sai, Ino dan Hinata.

"Yo teme kami pulang dulu jaga Sakura-chan baik-baik."

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau ganti kata ambigumu itu teme?"

"Hn."

"Itu lagi...Kami-sama kenapa ada manusia es macam dia hidup di dunia ini!"gumam Naruto dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku dengar itu baka dobe."

"Apa kau bilang teme?"

"Ck, urusai dobe!"

"Hentikan Naruto Sasuke kalian bisa membangunkan Sakura dia sedang sakit sebaiknya kita pulang dulu dan biarkan Sakura istirahat."jelas Ino melerai pertengkaran kecil antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke kami pamit dulu.."pamit Sai.

"Hn."

"Jaga Sakura-chan teme."

"Aku tahu dobe."

Mereka berempat pun keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura. Dan kini menyisakan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke masih setia duduk didekat ranjang Sakura menggegam tanggan Sakura, mencium punggung tangannya. Satu tangannya yang bebas membelai wajah damai Sakura.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Sasuke tak melihat wajah Sakura sedekat ini. Sakura aku rindu senyumanmu tawamu mata teduh mu dan segala ekspresimu itu... Sakura aku mohon cepatlah sadar...

Loncat waktu ...

 _Drt ... DRT ... DRT ... DRT ..._

"Engh~".Tidurku sedikit terusik akibat getaran dari ponselku. Segera saja kulihat siapa yang mengirimiku pesan pagi-pagi begini.

 _Dari: Baka Aniki_

 _Untuk: Sasuke_

 _Baka Otoutou kau dimana?_

 _Aku kepartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada ..._

 _Kau tidak lupa kan hari ini ada rapat penting dengan kolega?_

 _Untuk: Baka Aniki_

 _Dari: Sasuke_

 _Hn. Iya ...aku tidak lupa..._

 _Kirim_

Kukumpulkan seluruh jiwaku yang sepenuhnya belum terkumpul lalu berdiiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi di ruang rawat Sakura untuk mencuci mukaku dan merapikan sedikit pakaianku. Setelah itu aku segera menghampiri ranjang Sakura mendekatinya dan memberikannya kecupan didahinya. Kupandangi lama wajahnya yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

"Dobe, suruh Hinata menemani Sakura dirumah sakit dan juga minta Hinata untuk mengajak sabahat pirangnya Sakura."

"..."

"Aku ada rapat penting."

"..."

"Hn."

"..."

"Ck, berisik dobe."

"..."

"Hn."

Dan kutup secara sepihak sambungan telponku, aku terlalu malas mendengar si Baka Dobe yang berisik itu dipagi hari ini dan merusak mood pagiku ini. Untuk terakhir kalinya kupandangi wajahnya lagi dan mencium punggung tangannya, lalu segera beranjak pergi dari ruang rawat Sakura.

Saat aku keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura kulihat Hinata dan sahabat pirangnya Sakura, Ino sudah datang.

"Ohayou Sasuke." Sapa Hinata.

"Hn."

"Kau mau kemana? Dan meminta kami berdua untuk menemani Sakura?"tanya Ino.

"Rapat."

"Ck, dasar kau itu tidak berubah sama sekali."dengus Ino.

"Jaga Sakura." Ucapku lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Aku harap rapat hari ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa menemani Sakura kembali...

* * *

Tbc ...

jeng jeng ...

gmana-gmana ?

pendek kah?

panjangkah ?

garing kah?

atau mungkin...

aneh atau apa...

entahlah...

hehe...

yup krisan dan coment na yak ok...

ktemu d chap dpan ok...


	3. Chapter 3

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi kembali

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Avrill

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 3

Sakura POV

Perlahan, aku membuka mata. Cahaya matahari langsung menyilaukan sinarnya, membuat mataku sedikit terasa sakit. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mataku terbiasa untuk melihat. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Kamar rumah sakit? Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri. Mendadak, kepalakku terasa pusing. Sekelabat ingatan langsung berputar didalam kepalaku. Benar, aku pingsan kemarin. Awalnya aku akan kerumah sakit karena dimintai tolong Kaa-chan dan aku bertemu dengan Sasuke dan kami bertengkar hebat saat itu. Apakah Sasuke juga yang membawaku kesini?

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang rawatku terbuka. Ino dan Hinata masuk kedalam. Mereka berdua berlari ke arahku dan memelukku, lebih tepatnya Ino yang memelukku.

"Sakuraaaaaa! Syukurlah~ akhirnya kau sadar juga..." Ino terlihat bahagia begitu juga dengan Hinata. Kenapa Ino berlebihan sekali, memangnya aku sudah " pingsan " berapa lama sih?

"Ino~ sesak kau memelukku terlalu erat..."

"Ah maaf maaf aku terlalu bahagia hehe..."

"Sakura-chan bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Hinata.

"Aku baik Hinata hanya sedikit pusing."

"Huh...aku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa Forehead... kau membuat kami semua khawatir saat itu."

Aku hanya mengernyit heran dengan penjelasan Ino barusan, kami? Maksutnya siapa? Saat itu aku hanya bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Kami? Maksutmu siapa Ino?"

"Aku Hinata, Sai dan Naruto."

"Kalian disana?"

"Iya kami disana, aku dan Hinata dari ramen ichiraku lalu dijalan kami bertemu Sai dan Naruto yang akan ke cafemu dan tidak sengaja kami melihatmu bersama dengan Sasuke waktu itu di dekat dan kau pingsan jadi kami membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang membawaku sampai rumah sakit Ino?" Kulihat Ino menatap Hinata lalu Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Aku mengernyit tanda bahwa aku bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Sasuke. Sasuke yang menggendongmu sampai kesini...dia juga yang menjagamu sampai pagi ini sampai dia menelpon Naruto meminta Hinata dan aku untuk menemanimu disini. Kami tadi bertemu dengannya didepan pintu dan dia pergi. Mungkin dia akan menunggumu sampai sekarang jika tidak ada urusan. Kau tau Sakura kemarin dia sangat kacau melihatmu pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit..." Sudah aku duga pasti dia yang membawaku kesini. Tapi apakah benar yang dikatan Ino tadi ?

"Sakura-chan mau mandi? Aku akan membantumu."tawar Hinata.

"Boleh." Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan turun perlahan dibantu Ino dan Hinata.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi kulihat seorang perawat sudah menungguku untuk memeriksaku. Aku segera naik keatas ranjangku kembali.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura-san saya akan mengecek kondisi anda..."sapa ramah suster itu dan langsung memeriksaku.

"Kapan saya bisa pulang suster?"

"Ah~Sakura-san sebenarnya sudah boleh pulang karena kondisi anda sudah stabil, tapi anda harus bertemu dengan dokter Kabuto yang menangani anda terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah nanti aku bicara pada dokter Kabuto."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." suster itu pun keluar dari ruang rawatku. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka dirumah sakit. Satu kata _'Membosankan'_. Jangan lupakan bahwa aku juga dokter walau belum secara resmi. Tapi aku malah berakhir disini menjadi seorang pasien.

"Sakura cepatlah sehat dan menyanyilah lagi di cafemu aku jadi tidak sabar mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi!"ucap Ino begitu semangat.

"Kenapa jadi kau bersemangat Ino?"

"Karena aku lebih suka kau bernyanyi hehe..."

"Ish~ kau ini! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bernyanyi?"

"Kau ini! Aku kan tidak punya suara sebagus kau jidat!"

"Bilang saja suaraku bagus Ino gendut!"

"Aku tidak gendut jidat lebar kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

"Sudahlah Ino-chan Sakura-chan...waktunya Sakura-chan untuk sarapan dan minum obat."kata Hinata melerai pertengkaran kecil kami. Hinata lalu memberikanku nampan sarapan pagiku. Ditengah-tengah aku yang asyik dengan sarapanku dokter masuk keruang rawatku.

"Ohayou Sakura...bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik ?" tanya dokter Kabuto padaku.

"Sudah Kabuto-senpai, bolehkah aku pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan lupa minum juga vitamin yang kuberikan padamu agar kondieimu cepat pulih dan bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa."

"Senpai lupa kalau aku juga dokter?"

"Tentu tidak Sakura, tapi seorang dokter terkadang juga bisa sakit dan jadi pasien bukan ?"

"Ya Kabuto-senpai benar..."

"Baiklah hanya itu yang aku sampaikan padamu dan semoga cepat sehat, aku permisi dulu."

"Terima kasih Kabuto-senpai...". Sepeninggal Kabuto-senpai kurebahkan tubuhku.

"Kalian berdua tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak ada pemotretan jadi lebih baik aku menemanimu."

"Oh...kalau kau Hinata? Apa kau tidak apa-apa menemaniku?"

"Hey hey Sakura jangan lupakan kalau dia itu sekretaris pribadinya Naruto". Ah... aku lupa kalau Hinata itu sekretaris si Naruto baka yang berarti satu kantor dengan Naruto.

"Hehe gomen aku lupa Hinata." sambil menggaruk leherku yang tidak gatal. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menganggul sebagai jawaban. Tiba-tiba saja mataku rasanya jadi berat. Mungkin ini efek dari obat yang ku minum tadi.

"Sakura-chan tidur saja jika mengantuk kami akan menemanimu disini."

"Iya Sakura istirahatlah aku dan Hinata akan menemanimu."

"Baiklah. Kalian nontonlah TV diruanga ini." Tak butuh waktu lama aku pun terlelap dan masuk dalam dunia mimpiku.

End Sakura POV

Ino POV

"Hinata bisa aku tinggal keluar sebentar? Aku sangat haus, aku mau akau bawakan apa?"

"Umm...mungkin jus saja dan berapa makan ringan."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati Ino-chan." Setelah Ino keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Hinata yang sedang asyik membaca akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil ponsel Sakura.

"Sasori-nii... tapi Sakura-chan sedang tidur... apa aku angkat saja?"

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Sak-Eh? Hinata? Sakura dimana, kenapa kau yang mengangkatnya?"

"Sakura-chan sedang tidur kemarin dia demam jadi aku menemaninya, tapi sudah baikan ada apa sasori-nii? Apa ada yang penting? Nanti aku akan menyampaikannya pada Sakura-chan..."

"Tidak ada hanya ingin menelponnya saja...ya sudah aku titip Sakura padamu ya Hinata."

"Iya Sasori-nii."

Baiklah. Aku tutup telponnya Hinata."

Huh~ Hinata hanya bisa menghelas nafas, maafkan aku Sasori-nii aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu tadi. Hinata lalu melanjutkan membacanya kembali yang sempat tertunda.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke supermarket terkdekat untuk membeli air mineral dan juga juga beberapa makanan ringan. Belum sempat kaki melangkah sepenuhnya dari rumah sakit seseorang memenggilku.

"Yamanaka-san? Kau Yamanaka Ino model yang terkenal seantero Konoha itu kan?"

"Em...iya ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Wah boleh aku minta tandangan anda berfoto bersama? Aku salah satu penggemarmu!"

"Tentu."Aku pun memberikannya tanda tangan dan selanjutnya berfoto bersama dengan orang itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Yamanaka-san." sambil berojigi padaku.

"Ah sama-sama." ucapku sambil berojigi.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku pada tujuan awalku, yaitu supermarket. Tenggorokanku terasa sangat kering dan butuh air secepatnya untuk sekarang ini.

Didalam supermarket aku langsung saja mengambil air mineral untuk menyiram tenggorokanku yang kering. Lalu aku pun berputar disekitar rak-rak memilih-milih snack. Kuambil beberapa snack dan membawanya kekasir. Disepanjang aku berjalan aku teringat pada Sakura yang sedang sakit, aku memikirkan apa yang bisa kubeli ya untuknya ?

"Aku bawakan apa ya...yang bisa ku berikan untuk Sakura jika dia bangun nanti ya?"pikir ku. Kuambil ponselku dan segera mengirim pesan padanya menanyakan kira-kira apa yang bisa ku berikan pada Sakura nanti.

 _From : Hinata_

 _To : Ino_

 _Mungkin Ino-chan bisa membelikannya buah apel, Sakura-chan suka apel bukan ?_

 _To : Hinata_

 _From : Ino_

 _Benar juga kau Hinata. Baiklah aku akan membelikannya buah apel._

 _Send_

Kusimpan ponselku dan segera berjalan lagi mencari toko buah terdekat untuk membeli buah apel. Kulihat di ujung jalan sana ada toko buah. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya.

Kulihat arloji ditanganku menujukan pukul 10.30, pantas saja aku mulai kepanasan dan berkeringat. Aku harus segera kembali kerumah sakit.

End Ino POV

Sakura POV

"Enghhh~". Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kuedarkan mataku kesekeliling ruang rawatku, kulihat disana Hinata sedang asyik membaca dan Ino yang sedang menonton TV sambil memakan makanan ringan. Kurasakan tenggorokanku yang kering dan aku butuh air untuk sekarang. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping kanan dan mencoba meraih gelas diatas meja samping ranjangku.

"Ah... Sakura kau sudah bangun...?!"seru Ino padaku dan berjalan mendekatiku bersama Hinata.

"Sakura-chan mau minum? Akan kuambilkan."tanya Hinata. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya. Aku yang dibantu Ino duduk dan menerima segelas air yang Hinata ambilkan. Hah...lega rasanya...

"Kau beli apa Pig?"tanyaku yang melihat dimeja sofa terdapat dua buah plastik.

"Oh tadi aku beli beberapa makanan ringan dan juga buah apel kesukaanmu, kau mau apel?"tawar Ino padaku. Aku diam beberapa saat memikirkan tawaran Ino.

"Emm...boleh Inm."

"Baiklah sebentar aku akan mengupasnya dulu." Ino langsung mengupasnya dan setelah itu memberikannya padaku.

"Ah terimaksih Ino..."kataku sambil menerima potongan apel dari Ino.

"Sakura-chan tadi Sasori-nii menelpon mu tapi Sakura-chan masih tidur jadi aku yang angkat telponnya."

"Eh?! Tapi kau tidak bilang kalau aku dirumah sakit kan Hinata?"jawabku khawatir.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan aku tidak bilang kok, aku hanya bilang kalau Sakura-chan demam saja pada Sasori-nii..."jelas Hinata padaku.

"Syukurlah~"kataku sambil menghela nafas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau sampai Sasori-nii tahu aku masuk rumah sakit, dia itu overprotektif sekali padaku apalagi kalau menyangkut tentang Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dia orang pertama yang sangat marah dan kecewa mendengar Sasuke meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sasori-nii juga sangat sedih ketika melihatku terus-terusan menangis dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar, sejak saat itu dia semakin overprotektif padaku tapi aku tidak masalah karena aku tahu Sasori-nii sangat menyayangi dan mencintai adiknya ini.

Kruuuyuuuuukkk~

Aku pun kembali dari lamunanku karena mendengar suara seperti perut seseorang berbunyi. Kulihat Ino yang wajahnya bersemu merah karena suara yang dihasilkan dari perutnya.

"Ma-maaf aku tadi tidak sempat sarapan."ucap Ino dengan menahan malu padaku dan Hinata. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menggelangkan kepala sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli karena suara perut Ino.

"Kau itu suka sekali melewatkan sarapan Ino."

"Hey! Aku tadi buru-buru karena Hinata yang tiba-tiba menelponku dan mengajakku kerumah sakit, salahkan saja si pangeran es mu itu yang seenaknya menyuruh kami!" sungut Ino.

"Baiklah baiklah terserah apa katamu Ino...sekarang kau makanlah dulu bersama Hinata."

"Lalu kau bagaimana Sakura-chan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata jangan khawatir, aku sudah sehat dan jauh lebih baik kalian pergilah."

"Kau serius Sakura kami tinggal?"tanya Ino khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua sebagai jawabannya. Dan mereka berdua pun lalu meningglkanku.

"Hah~ bosan juga didalam kamar... "gumamku.

Awalnya memang aku tidak bosan tapi setelah 20 menit berjalan aku pun merasa bosan didalam kamar ruang rawat. Aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan tujuanku adalah atap gedung rumah sakit ini. Aku sangat suka memandangi Kota Konoha dari atas sana, disana sangat tenang dengan hembusan angin yang semilir.

Kriieeettttt~

Dan kini aku sampai diatap rumah sakit. Hembusan angin langsung menyambutku. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat kearah dinding pembatas atap rumah sakit dengan pilar-pilarnya yang tinggi. Aku suasana disini, begitu tenang dan damai. Dan tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang pada pertemuan tak sengaja dengan Sasuke kemarin. Jujur saja aku penasaran kenapa dia kembali kesini, apa tujuannya dan apa maksutnya aku masih milikknya bukankah dia yang meniggalkanku begitu saja ? Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan, aku bingung dengan jalan pikirannya. Dia sendiri yang seenaknya meninggalaknku dan juga dia sendiri yang juga seenaknya mengklaim bahwa aku ini masih miliknya, dia pikir aku ini wanita macam apa heh ?

"Hah~ membuatku pusing saja..."gumamku, dari pada aku memikirkannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan lebih baik aku menikmati suasana disini. Aku pun duduk disebuah bangku mengeluarkan ponselku dan memasangkan earphone ditelingaku lalu memutar lagu-lagu kesukaanku.

End Sakura POV

Hinata dan Ino POV

Terlihat dua gadis yang sedang bejalan kearah kantin rumah sakit, Hinata dan Ino. Suasana kantin rumah sakit lumayan membuat keduanya sedikit kesulitan mencari meja kosong untuk makan siang.

"Hinata kita duduk dimana? Disini lumayan ramai."kata Ino yang memperhatikan suasana rumah sakit yang lumayan ramai.

"Kau benar Ino-chan disini ramai, apa kita makan diluar Ino-chan?"tawar Hinata.

"Usul yang bagus Hinata, ayo ... aku sudah sangat lapar."kata Ino lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan katin yang diikuti Hinata.

Ene Hinata dan Ino

Sasuke POV

Uchiha Corp's...

Ruang rapat...

"Baiklah kami akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan anda Sasuke-sama."kata salah seorang laki-laki berpakaian jas didalam ruang rapat sambil berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Dan keluarlah beberapa orang yang tadi sedang melakukan rapat. Terlihat Naruto dan juga Sai yang juga mengikuti rapat yang akan keluar dari rapat tapi diurungkannya dan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri didepan dinding kaca yang sedang menatap keluar sana.

"Teme kau ikut aku dan Sai makan siang tidak?"ajak Naruto.

"Hn."

"Oh ayolah teme aku tidak paham dengan kata 'Hn' mu itu!"jawab Naruto dengan memutar matanya.

"Kau tidak paham atau terlalu bodoh Naruto?"ucap Sai dengan senyum polosnya.

"Apa kau bilang mayat hidup?!"sungut Naruto.

"Berisik dobe."sambil berjalan melewati Naruto dan Sai yang terlibat pertengkaran kecil.

"Hey! Kenapa hanya aku saja yang kau marahi teme? Dan kau mau kemana teme hey...!"teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat dan sisusul Sai yang juga ikut beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dari sana.

"Ck! Kenapa aku malah ditinggal sih!"gerutu Naruto lalu ikut berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah meninggalkannya.

End Sasuke POV

 _Cafe Cherry Blossom..._

"Sasuke kau tak kerumah sakit?"tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang kini sedang meminum kopinya.

"Ah iya kau tak menjenguk Sakura-chan teme? Sakura-chan pasti sudah sadar saat ini."

"Hn. Nanti aku akan kesana."

"Teme boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau kembali kesini, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Bukan urusanmu dobe."

"Ck! Kau ini!"

"Apa kau kembali ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, Sasuke?"tebak Sai.

" ..."

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke hanya menatap orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan dari balik didnding kaca cafe. Kini pikirannya melayang pada sosok gadis musim semi yang dia temui kemarin. Pertemuan mereka yang mendaddak karena sebuah insiden dan membuat mereka bertengkar hebat yang berakhir Sakura dirawat dirumah sakit. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka pertemuan dengan Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Tujuan awalnya hanya akan meminta maaf pada Sakura karena sudah meniggalnya dulu. Sasuke tau Sakura tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah, apalagi Sakura bilang bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak Sasuke meniggalkanya. Semuanya menjadi rumit saat ini. Tapi Sasuke bertekat membuat Sakura mau memaafkannya, segala kesalahan dan juga perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"Eh? Teme kau mau kemana?"tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya.

"Rumah sakit."

"Aku ikut teme!" ata Naruto yang kini ikut beranjak dari kursinya dikuti Sai.

Disepanjang koridor rumah sakit terdengar bisik-bisik dari para suster yang mengagumi ketampanan tiga laki-laki yang kini sedang berjalan dengan santai di koridor rumah sakit. Naruto yang membalas sapa ramah suster yang mereka lewati, Sai yang masih dengan senyum palsu diwajahya, dan Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya. Dan kini mereka sampai didepan kamar ruang rawat Sakura. Saat Sasuke membuka pintu matanya tidak menemukan Sakura ditempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Teme...kenapa kau tidak masuk kenapa berhenti?"

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Naruto dan Sai Saauke langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar ruang rawat Sakura.

"Dia itu mau kemana lagi sih!" gerutu sebal Naruto.

"Sepertinya Sasuke mau mencari Sakura." ucap Sai.

"He? Apa?"

"Kau terlalu bodoh Naruto."

"Hey! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Sudahlah ayo kita cari Ino dan Hinata mereka tidak disini."ucap Sai yang meninggalkan Naruto dibelakang.

"Hey! Tunggu aku Sai, kenapa aku ditinggal lagi sih!"teriak Naruto yang kini berlari mengejar Sai.

Sasuke POV

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang Sakura tunjukan padaku ketika dia melihatku lagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Dia seakan begitu membenciku. Tapi apa pun itu aku tidak peduli, aku harus mendapatkan maaf Sakura dan membuatnya kembali kedalam pelukanku. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar ruang rawatnya mataku tidak menemukan Sakura disana. Otakku pun berfikir kemana Sakura pergi saat ini. Atap. Yah atap rumah sakit. Segera saja aku berabalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto disana. Aku teringat kebiasaan Sakura yang suka ke atap sekolah sewaktu SMA dulu. Dia bilang suasana di atap itu sangat enak tenang dan damai dengan angin yang bertiup semilir. Sakura sangat suka suasana seperti tiu. Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap rumah sakit.

Krieeetttt...

Kuedarkan mataku keseluruh atap rumah sakit. Disana, aku melihat gadis dengan rambut gulalinya duduk disebuah bangku sambil memejamlan mata. Aku lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Kupandangi wajahnya yang kini matanya tertutup rapat dengan earphone ditelinganya. Ah...rupanya dia sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya jadi dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku pun duduk disampingnya menunggunya sampai membuka mata. Kurasakan kepalanya kini menyender dibahuku, rupanya dia tertidur. Aku hanya terdiam disampinya memnadangi wajah damainya yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambutnya. Kusingkirkan rambutnya kebelakang perlahan, kusentuh pipinya perlahan sampai ibu jariku menyentuh bibirnya ampai sebuah erangan halus keluar dari mulutnya segera saja kujauhkan jariku dari sana.

Engh~

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

"...?"

Hening.

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh kearahku yang berada disampingnya. Lalu bergeser sedikit dariku. Keheningan masih melanda kami berdua. Hingga kulihat Sakura akan beranjak pergi meniggalakanku.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura ketus sambil berjalan meninggalakanku.

"Aku minta maaf."ucapku yang masih duduk. Kudengar langkah sakura berhenti.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah aku lakukan."

Hening.

Aku pun berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Sakura yang membelakangiku. Cukup lama aku dan Sakura terdiam sampai sakura berkata...

"Apa kau bodoh? Tak semudah itu memberikan maaf pada orang lain dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan, mengucapkan memang mudah."

"Ya. Aku memang bodoh Sakura, bodoh telah menyakitimu."

"Jika kau sudah tahu kenapa kau masih menggangguku?"

"Apa aku salah untuk meminta maaf padamu Sakura ?"

" ..."

"Sakura aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

" ..."

"Sakura aku-"

"Apa kau pikir semudah itu Sasuke? Kau begitu dengan mudahya menuduhku tanpa mau mendengar penjelasanku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja? Kau tahu Sasuke bagaimana hatiku saat itu? Hatiku sakit hatiku terluka, orang yang begitu aku cintai dan aku sayangi dengan tulus tidak percaya pada kekasihnya sendiri." ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Kulihat bahunya bergertar, aku tahu dia menangis mengingat bagaimana aku menyakitinya dulu. Aku pun mendekat padanya mencoba meraih tangannya dan memeluknya tapi dengan cepat Sakura berbalik dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir dari matanya.

"Kau pikir semudah itu mendapatkan maaf dariku? Tidak akan! Aku benci padamu! Sangat membencimu Sasuke! Pergi dari hidupku jangan ganggu aku, lupakan aku! "ucapnya marah lalu berbalik berjalan meniggalkanku. Langsung saja kutarik tangannya dan membawanya dalam pelukanku. Awalnya Sakura berontak tapi aku sebisa mungkin menenangkannya dalam pelukanku. Saat Sakura mulai tenang sedikit kulonggarkan pelukanku padanya. Membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Sakura aku tahu aku salah aku tahu aku bodoh telah menyakitimu dan meniggalkanmu waktu itu, maka dari itu aku minta maaf padamu Sakura aku sugguh minta maaf..percayalah padaku Sakura aku menyesal telah meniggalkanmu dulu..."

"Apa kata-katamu bisa aku pegang?"

"Hn. Tentu."

"Buktikan padaku jika kau benar-benar ingin mendapatkan maaf dariku dan kau menyesal telah menyakitiku."

"Akan kubuktikan."

"Akan aku tunggu."

Aku pun menyeringai ketika Sakura memberiku sebuah kesempatan. Lihat dan tunggu saja akan kubuktikan bahwa aku akan mendapatkanmu maafmu dan juga mendapatkanmu kembali. Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku Sakura.

"Dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi Sakura."

"Coba saja, kau tidak akan bisa membuatku mencintaimu lagi."tantang Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan ini ..."

Aku pun mencium Sakura dengan cepat. Ciuman hangat yang menyampaikan seluruh perasaanku padanya, awalnya Sakura tidak meresponnya tapi akhirnya dia pun membalas ciumanku itu. Aku pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan memandang wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah.

"Benarkah kau tidak mencintaiku heh?" ejekku.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" belanya sambil membuang muka. Aku hanya tekekeh melihat sifatnya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu kita mulai pelan-pelan bagaimana?"

"Jangan sia siakan kepercayaanku."

"Hn "

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakan?"

"Kenapa kau kembali, apa lasanmu?"

"Kau. Kau alasannya Sakura... aku masih mencintaimu Sakura..."

End Sasuke POV

Tbc...

jeng jeng jeng...

author dtng lg nie...

gmana gmana...?

garingkah ?

kurang dpt romence na?

hehe...

chap ini terinspirasi yg kagak sengaja liat sinetron yang d ton2 ama ponakan d rumah aku entah namanya ap dan ad scene di rumah sakit jg atap rumah sakit dan jadilah ff ni... author agak aneh kalau nulis ff kdng tiba2 aj dpt ide kdng jg dngr lagu sedih kdng liat anime jg wkwkwk

yup itu dulu... ktmu chap dpn...

jgn lp yak kritik saran dan comennya juga...


	4. Chapter 4

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Avrill

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 4

 _Cerita sebelumnya..._

" _Sasuke..."_

" _Hn?"_

" _Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?"_

" _Katakan ? "_

 _"Kenapa kau kembali, apa_ _a_ _lasanmu ? "_

" _Kau. Kau alasannya Sakura..._ _karena_ _aku masih mencintaimu Sakura..."_

Sakura POV

Sejak pertemuanku dan Sasuke diatap rumah sakit waktu itu aku kembali memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke bahwa dia kembali karena diriku... tapi yang membuatku heran juga bingung kenapa baru sekarang dia kembali padaku? Lalu kemana dia selama ini? Tapi kata-katanya waktu itu benar-benar jujur tidak ada kebohongan apalagi dia tulus minta maaf padaku... dan dia juga akan berjuang demi untuk mendapatkan cintaku kembali. Aku hanya berharap Sasuke takdapat membuktikan kata-katanya dan tidak mengecewakan kepercayaan yang aku berikan.

Terhitung 5 hari kepulanganku sejak aku dirawat dirumah sakit, kini aku sudah melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Ya... apalagi kalau bukan ke Cafe. Pagi ini aku berencana membuat cookies lagi seperti waktu itu.

 _Tok tok tok..._

"Masuk...!"

"Sakura-sama...ada tamu untukmu." kata Shizune-nee-san padaku.

"Oh baiklah aku akan segera turun."

"Aku permisi."

Siapa pagi-pagi begini yang datang kerumah? Dan tamu itu mencariku? Ada perlu apa kira-kira? Apa orang dari rumah sakit? Ah... dari pada aku menebak-nebak lebih baik aku segera kebawah dan menemui orang itu.

Aku pun turun dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1 menuju ruang tamu. Saat sampai disana aku tidak menemukan siapa pun diruang tamu itu. _'Tak ada siapa pun disini? Lalu, pergi kemana orang itu?' tanyaku dalam hati._

"Ah Nenek Chiyo apa Nenek tau kemana orang yang katanya Shizune-nee-san ada seseorang yang mencariku?"tanyaku pada Nenek Chiyo yang kebetulan lewat.

"Dia ada ditaman belakang Saki."

"Terimakasih Nek."ucapku yang dijawab anggukan oleh Nenek Chiyo. Segera saja aku taman belakang. Tampak seorang laki-laki berdiri dibawah pohon Sakura membelakangiku. Laki-laki itu familiar sekali dimataku, rambut emonya itu... _'Sasuke? Ada apa dia pagi-pagi datang kerumahku?'tanyaku dalam hati._ Aku lalu berjalan mendekat ketempat Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." sambil berbalik menghadap padaku.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?"

"Jadi, aku tidak boleh kemari?"

"Bukan begitu, maksutku ada perlu apa sampai kau datang kerumahku Sasuke...?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ha? Apa maksutmu?"

"Hn."

"Ish... kau ini! Aku bertanya padamu Sasuke Ayam!"kesalku padanya.

"Dan aku sudah menjawabnya Jidat."

"Hey! Tidak usah kau perjelas kalau Jidatku lebar Sasuke Ayam!"sewotku.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat sikapku saat ini. Siapa yang tidak marah jika pagi-pagi sudah dibikin kesal dengan makhluk Ayam satu ini. Ingin sekali rasanya mencukur habis rambut yang mirip dengan Pantat Ayam itu.

"Jika kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal ku ucapkan terima kasih kau berhasil Sasuke. Jika tidak ada hal yang penting lagi aku pergi, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan di Cafe."ucapku dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Saki kau mau ke Cafe?"

"Ah iya Nek, Ittekimasu~" pamitku.

"Itterasai..."

Sampai di depan pintu aku menghentikan langkahku lalu menghadap kebelakang, tepatnya pada Sasuke. Si Ayam ini kenapa mengikutiku?

"Sampai kapan kau mengikutiku Ayam?!"

"Ada yang salah?"

"Ada!"

"Itu menurutmu Jidat."

"Terserah!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih mengekor di belakang aku tetap fokus pada jalan didepanku. Awalnya aku ingin naik sepeda tapi entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin jalan kaki saja ke Cafe pasti lebih menyenangkan bukan ? Ya walaupun butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai ke Cafe.

"Sakura-nee-chan Ohayou..." sapa seorang anak kecil padaku.

"Ah ohayou Chiru-chan, mau berangkat sekolah ya?"

"Hai'. Jaa ne Sakura-nee-chan." sambil melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Jaa nee Chiru-chan."

Disepanjang jalan menuju Cafe banyak sekali yang menyapaku, mulai dari anak-anak remaja dan juga para tetangga yang akan berangkat bekerja. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang Nenek yang sepertinya kesusahan untuk menyebrang karena lumayan banyak kendaraan orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku segera saja menghampiri Nenek itu dan menuntunnya menyebrang jalan.

"Ah...terimakasih nak Sakura."

"Sama-sama Nek."

Sampai sejauh ini aku dan Sasuke tidak ada yang membuka topik pembicaraan. Jujur saja aku masih kesal padanya karena ulahnya tadi.

"Sepertinya kau cukup terkenal."

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"Ungkapanmu tadi, atau mungkin pujian?"

"Aku tidak memujimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau ganti kosa katamu itu Ayam?"

"Hn."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku karena tadermark Si Ayam ini. Kami-sama kenapa makhluk hidup seperti dia si manusia es di dunia ini ?

Akhirnya aku pun sampai didepan Cafe. Kulihat belum banyak pegawai yang datang. BiasanyaTenten, Kiba dan Lee sudah datang. Apa aku datang terlalu pagi hari ini? Kurasa tidak. Aku pun masuk ke dalam Cafe dan berjalan ke meja kasir menaruh tas disana dan memakai celemek.

"Ah Sakura-san Ohayou, anda sudah datang?"

"Ohayou. Emm... dimana Tenten, Kiba juga Lee ?"

"Oh Tenten-san sedang membeli beberapa bahan yang habis dibantu Kiba-san dan juga Lee-san."

"Aa souka..."

Aku lalu mengambil lap dan pembersih kaca. Seperti biasa aku akan membersihkan dinding kaca juga meja.

"Boleh aku bantu Sakura?"

Oh aku lupa dengannya. Aku melupakan Sasuke yang dari tadi mengikutiku sampai ke Cafe.

"Boleh saja jika itu tidak merepotkanmu."

"Hn. Tidak."

Kulihat Sasuke berjalan kearah meja kasir, dan muncul lagi hanya dengan kemeja biru tua tanpa dasi dengan lengan yang digulung sebatas siku. Kami berdua sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Aku yang sibuk membersihkan dinding kaca dan Sasuke membersihkan meja.

Kurasakan perutku mulai keroncongan minta diisi. Tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan dirumah karena Sasuke datang pagi-pagi dan membuatku kesal. Aku memutuskan berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu yang bisa untuk menganjal perutku dulu.

"Sasuke apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku lapar aku mau membuat sesuatu."

"Hn boleh."

15 menit aku berkutat didapur Cafe. Hanya nasi goreng sederhana yang kubuat. Khusus untuk Sasuke aku menambahkan tomat didalam nasi gorengnya. Aku keluar dari dapur dengan 2 piring nasi goreng. Sasuke masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengelap.

"Sasuke...kemarilah makanannya sudah jadi."

"Hn."

Aku dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan. Hanya keheningan diantara kita berdua sampai makanan ku dan Sasuke sudah habis.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Hanya tidak ingin. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi."

Aku bangkit dan berlalan ke dapur untuk menaruh piring kotor. Kulihat Tenten disana dengan berbagai kantong belanja dibantu Kiba dan juga Lee.

"Tenten kau sudah kembali? Apa yang kau beli?"

"Ah Sakura! Iya hanya beberapa bahan saja karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang."

"Begitu. Tidak masalah Tenten aku percayakan masalah ini padamu, aku percaya padamu."

"Tentu Sakura terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah Tenten."

Kulihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telefon. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan mungkin masalah pekerjaan.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Itachi yang menelfon."

"Itachi-nii?"

"Hn."

"Apakah Itachi-nii juga disini?"

"Hn."

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Akan aku sampaikan nanti."

Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Itachi-nii lagi, aku sangat rindu padanya sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Saku- Eh ada Sasuke? Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Tente yang muncul dari arah belakang.

"Belum lama."

"Kau masih sama rupanya ya..."

"Hn?"

"Kosa katamu itu singkat sekali."

"Begitulah Tenten kau tidak perlu heran lagi bukan?" tambah Sakura pada Tenten.

"Oh iya Sakura tadi aku lupa membeli bahan untukmu membuat cookies, katanya kau ingin membuat cookies bukan?"

"Aku akan membelinya kau tenang saja."

"Baiklah aku tinggal dulu Sakura sudah waktunya kita membuka Cafe."

Aku berjalan ke meja kasir mengambil tas dan segera belanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat cookies.

"Tunggu. Aku ikut." tahan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kalau begitu."

Selesai belanja kami berdua memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar disebuah kedai yang khusus menjual ice cream. Sebenarnya aku yang ingin makan ice cream dan Sasuke hanya mengiyakan saja, dan disinilah kami berdua duduk disebuah kedai ice cream lebih tepatnya aku yang memesan ice cream jangan ditanya Sasuke pesan atau tidak yang jelas jawabannya tidak. Sasuke hanya memesan kopi saja Sasuke tidak terlalu suka makanan manis jadi da memesan kopi.

"Ada apa? Jangan memandangiku seperti, jika kau mau aku akan memberikannya sedikit padamu Sasuke."tanyaku padanya tanpa mengalihkan mataku pada ice cream didepanku. Aku tau kalau dia memandangiku terus tanpa harus mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Sakura."

"Oh itu perlu Sasuke."

"Kau sudah dewasa tapi cara makanmu seperti anak 5 tahun Sakura."

"Apa maksutmu?" jawabku sambil menatapnya. Tangan Sasuke lalu terulur menuju kesudut bibit lalu mengusapnya dengan ibu jari miliknya. Sesaat aku terdiam memandangi wajahnya yang kini sedang serius mengusap sudut bibirku. Dan akhirnya Onyx miliknya bertemu dengan mataku, ada debaran aneh muncul didalam dadaku saat ini. Aku tersentak dan memutuskan kontak mata dengannya. Sudah pasti wajahku bersemu merah.

"Arigatou Sasuke." ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Hn. Cepat habiskan ice cream mu dan kembali ke Cafe."

"Iya iya sebentar. Tidak bisakah aku menikmati dengan santai ice crean ku ini hmm~?"

"Hn."

"Bisakah kosa katamu kau ganti Ayam!" jawabku mulai kesal.

"Lalu kau ingin aku cerewet sepertimu Jidat?"

"Hey! Aku tidak cerewet Ayam!"

"Hn. Kau cerewet Jidat."

"Tidak Ayam!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Terserah! Kau menyebalkan!" jawabku ketus lalu bangkit dan segera pergi dari sana meniggalkan Sasuke. Ku dengar Sasuke memanggil-manggilku dari belakang tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, dia sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Sudah 2x aku dibuat kesal olehnya.

"Sakura! AWAS!" pekik Sasuke ketika melihat sebuah mobil melaju dan akan menabrakku. Yang ku lakukan hanya memejamkan mataku, tapi kenapa tidak terasa sakit? Kubuka mataku dan kulihat kini Sasuke mendekapku.

"Sa-sasuke?!"

"Kau ceroboh!"

"Maafkan aku~"

"Lain kali hati-hati."

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi."

"Hn."

Itu lagi kan?! Ah sudahlah aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi Sasuke kan memang begitu bukan sifatnya dari dulu? Kurasakan dadaku berdetak lebih kencang saat ini. Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta lagi padanya? Entahlah... aku masih ragu.

"Ayo kita segera kembali pasti Cafenya sudah dibuka."

 _Di Cafe..._

"Ah Sakura kau sudah kembali?"tanya Tenten yang berdiri dibalik meja kasir.

"Iya. Aku akan langsung membuat cookies Tenten."

"Kau pake dapur di lantai 2 saja Sakura yang lain sedang sibuk di dapur."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah..."

Aku lalu naik ke lantai 2. Sebenarnya bangunan Cafe ini berlantai dua, lantai 2 khusus untuk jam istirahat para pegawai hanya ada banyak tempat duduk meja-meja saja disini dan juga dapur. Aku jarang ke lantai 2 kalau tidak terdesak seperti sekarang. Dan aku langsung saja memulai kegiatanku membuat cookies.

Cukup lama aku berkutat dengan kegiatanku membuat cookies dan kini hasil karyaku sudah jadi.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh. Tapi bukankah kau tidak suka manis?" tanpa menghiraukan kata-kataku Sasuke langsung saja mengambil 1 dan memakannya.

"Enak. Tidak terlalu manis."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Buatkan untukku juga."

"Emm...ya tentu..."

Aku tidak percaya Sasuke menyukainya. Dan dia memintaku membuatkan untuknya ! Hebat ! Sasuke yang tidak suka manis jadi ingin makan cookiesku lagi.

"Sasuke bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku menaruh cookies ini kedalam toples-toples ini?"

Aku dan Sasuke segera saja memasukan cookies-cookies tadi dalam sejauah toples dan beberapa diatas piring. Aku dan Sasuke segera turun kebawah dan meletakkannya di lemari meja kaca dekat meja kasir. Kulihat sudah ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang. Aku segera saja membantu pegawai-pegawai lain yang nampaknya kerepotan. Walaupun masih pagi tetapi pelanggan-pelanggan kami sudah lumayan. Disini kami menyediakan berbagai makanan seperti kue-kue, roti, cookies dan masih banyak lagi yang pas untuk sarapan pagi. Aku berencana ingin menambahkan beberapa menu lain tapi masih dalam proses kembali.

Sasuke hanya dapat melihat Sakura yang sibuk kesana kemari melayani para pelanggan. Sasuke bukannya tidak mau membantu tetapi Sasuke tidak ahli dalam melakukan pekerjaan seperti yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini.

"Sasuke... kau butuh sesuatu? Dari tadi kau hanya diam duduk disini..."tanya Tenten menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di meja sudut Cafe.

"Tidak."

"Jika kau butuh atau ingin sesuatu datanglah ke meja kasir..."

"Hn."

Huft...kakiku rasanya pegal sekali tapi masih banyak pelanggan dan sebentar lagi jam makan siang pasti banyak yang datang. Lebih baik aku istirahat dulu sebentar dan kembali bekerja. Aku naik ke lantai 2 dan merebahkan tubuhku disebuah sofa.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura naik ke lantai 2 lalu bangkit dan ikut naik ke lantai 2. Sampai disana Sasuke melihat Sakura yang tertidur disofa. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

END Sakura POV

Klinting...

Terlihat 5 orang memasuki Cafe. Mereka adalah Naruto, Sai, Neji, Hinata dan juga Ino.

"Minna kalian mau pesan apa?"tanya Tenten pada mereka berlima yang kini sudah duduk disebuah meja.

"Aku pesan Coklat float Tenten." kata Ino.

"Aku Cappucino float Tenten-chan." seru Hinata.

"Lalu kalian bertiga mau pesan apa?"tanya Tenten pada ketiga laki-laki didepannya.

"Aku pesan seperti biasa saja."ucap mereka serempak. Tenten hanya menaikkan alisnya karena tingkah mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah ada lagi?"

"Ah Tenten makanannya seperti ya jangan lupa."tambah Ino.

"Kalian tak ingin makan cookies Sakura?"tawar Tenten.

"Ide yang bagus..."seru Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura-chan, dimana dia? Kenapa tidak kelihatan?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh dia dia lantai 2 sedang istirahat. Baiklah pesanan kalian akan segera datang tunggulah." kata Tenten lalu meninggalkan mereka berlima.

Sakura POV

Entahlah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini yang pasti aku bisa mendengar suara-suara dari arah bawah, lantai 1.

"Sudah bangun?"

Aku langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Dan disampingku ada Sasuke yang duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Sasuke!? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Sejak kau mulai tidur disini."

 _Apa ? Dia disini sejak aku mulai tidur? Itu berarti sudah lama sekali bukan ? Dan aku tidak tau sudah tertidur berapa lama batin ku dalam hati._

Lamunan Sakura buyar saat Sasuke mengajaknya turun kebawah untuk makan siang.

"Kita kebawah sudah jam makan siang."

Sakura beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mengikuti Sasuke turun ke bawah. Namun, saat didepan pintu, ia kembali lagi ke sofa karena mendengar suara ponsel berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

 _To : Sakura_

 _From : Ino_

 _Hei Forehead ! Kau tidak mau turun ? Aku dan yang lain ada dicafemu sekarang._

Cepat-cepat Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia berdiri disamping meja kasir, pandangannya menyapu suluruh penjuru Cafe mencari sahabat-sahabatnya. Disana. Sakura segera berjalan menghampiri mereka berlima yang sedang bersama Sasuke.

"Hai minna...sudah lama disini?"

"Hai Sakura-chan..."balas Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"Tidak Sakura-chan kami semua belum lama disini kok." jawab Hinata.

"Hei Forehead cepatlah bernyanyi pelanggan-pelangganmu sudah banyak ini!"

"Itu hanya keinginanmu saja Pig!"

"Emm... Sakura-chan boleh aku request lagu untuk kau nyanyikan?" pinta Naruto pada Sakura.

"Tentu. Kau ingin lagu apa Naruto?"

"Maukah Sakura-chan menyanyikan lagu ini..."sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan memutarkan sebuah lagu agar didengarkan oleh Sakura.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu ini ?"

"Hehe iya Sakura-chan...aku tidak tau apa judulnya apa karena aku hanya merekamnya jadi aku putarakan saja lagunya padamu..."

"Baiklah aku akan menyanyikan untukmu Naruto."

"Tunggu Sakura!"cegah Sai.

"Ada apa Sai? Apa kau juga mau request lagu juga?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau kau duet dengan Sasuke menyanyikan lagu itu."

Mataku melebar mendengar kata-kata Sai barusan. _What ? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sai memintaku berduet dengan Sasuke?_ Sontak keempat mata menatap Sasuke, dan Sakura juga ikut menatap Sasuke yang hanya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Teme...kau mau kan?"

"Sasuke ayolah...ya ya ya..."rengek Ino.

"Hn."

"Kata 'Hn' mu itu maksutnya apa Sasuke? Iya atau tidak!"kesal Ino.

Sasuke lalu bangkit dan menarik lengan Sakura berjalan kedepan naik ke atas panggu kecil Cafe.

Sasuke mengambil gitar dan Sakura berdiri didepan mic menyapa para pelanggan.

"Konnichiwa minna-san...disini Sakura akan membawakan sebuah lagu tapi hari ini Sakura akan berduet dengan seorang laki-laki dia adalah Sasuke...semoga kalian semua menikmati..."

End Sakura POV

Sasuke mulai memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi.

 _(Sasuke...)_

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the color of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much..._

 _(Sakura...)_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life..._

Kini bagian Sakura bernyanyi. Sakura bernyanyi dengan indahnya seperti biasa.

 _(Sasuke dan Sakura...)_

 _So love me like you do,_

 _lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do,_

 _lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do,_

 _to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Sasuke dan Sakura berduet menyanyikan bagian intro dengan penghayatan masing-masing.

 _(Sakura...)_

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire..._

 _(Sasuke...)_

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Entah ada apa dengan mereka berdua yang semula Sasuke duduk kini berdiri menghadap Sakura dan Sakura menghadap Sasuke setelah menyanyikan bagian masing-masing. Dan kini mereka menatap satu sama lain menghayati setiap lagu yang mereka nyanyikan pada bagian intro sampai lagu itu selesai.

 _(Sasuke dan Sakura...)_

 _Love me like you do,_

 _lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do,_

 _lo-lo-lolove me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do,_

 _to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do,_

 _lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do,_

 _lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do,_

 _to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Dan lagu pun selesai tapi mereka berdua masih dalam keadaan semula, yaitu saling berhadapan dan menatap mata masing-masing yang melupakan bahwa banyk pasang mata yang memandang mereka.

 _Prok prok prok..._

Lamunan Sasuke dan Sakura buyar mendengar riuhnya tepuk tangan para pelanggan. Mereka berdua kembali pada posisi semula menghadap para pelanggan dan membukuk bersama.

"Wah wah kalian romantis sekali~"goda Ino.

"Jadi...apakah kalian sudah jadian?"tanya Naruto. Sakura melotot pada Naruto dengan pertanyaan barusan. Sasuke hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian berdua diam saja ayo jawab!" titah Ino.

"Tidak!/Iya." jawab Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Mereka berlima hanya menatap pasangan dua sejoli yang duduk didepan mereka. Jawaban mereka berdua membuat bingung 5 kepala disana.

"Jadi... mana yang benar Sakura?" desak Ino.

"Emm...i-itu..."gagap Sakura.

"Kau memang tsundure Sakura-chan...mengaku sajalah Sakura-chan..."desak Naruto juga.

Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas dengan pertanyaan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri Sakura jika dirinya pelan-pelan merasakan bahwa dirinya mulai bisa menerima Sasuke lagi menerima cinta Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke bangkit sambil narik tangan Sakura membawanya entah kemana.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Ino. Tapi tidak digubris oleh keduanya.

Sakura POV

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura dilantai 2 Cafe. Mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Sakura..."

"Iya?"

"Apa kau...marah?"

"Ha? Marah? Untuk?"

"Untuk tadi... karena aku menjawab 'Iya'..."

"Tidak...ada apa?"

"Lalu... kenapa kau menjawab tidak?"

"I-itu a-ku..."

"Baiklah aku mengerti..." jawab Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang menunduk. Tapi sebuah tangan mencegah lengannya.

"Sasuke... aku memang memaafkanmu tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku sudah mulai mencintaimu lagi. Tapi setiap kali didekatmu aku merasakan nyaman, ada debaran aneh didalam hatiku. Aku tidak tau itu bisa katakan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu lagi atau bukan. Tapi jujur Sasuke aku..." Sakura lalu berjalan kedepan Sasuke dan menatapnya kemudian dengan cepat meraih krah kemeja Sasuke dan menciumnya. Sakura agak benjijit untuk dapat mencapai bibir Sasuke karena memang tinggi Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun... aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Cherry..."

END Sakura POV

Tbc...

jeng jeng jeng...

gmana gmana kesannya ? romantis kagak nyanyi na tadi mreka berdua ?

yup sdkit crta chap ini terinspirasi oleg lagu "Love Me Like You Do" tp author lp penyanyi na cp wkwkwk...maklum fktor usia.

yup ok krisan dan coment na...


	5. Chapter 5

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Avrill

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 5

Sakura POV

"Sakura..."

Aku menolehkan kepala dan melihat Sasuke sudah bersandar pada pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Tunggu sebentar,"pintaku. Aku segera merapikan beberapa kertas-kertas dan juga dokumen-dokumen di atas meja dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, kubawa tas ku dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Yup. Aku kini sudah resmi bekerja di rumah sakit sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Dan disinilah aku bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit Sakura Hospital.

Aku dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Saat berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, aku dapat melihat beberapa suster melihat kami dengan wajah yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang kagum, iri dan entahlah bermacam-macam. Aku tidak tau kenapa mereka iri padaku dalam hal apa aku sendiri tidak tahu, Sasuke memang tampan dan mungkin mereka iri karena aku dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menatapku heran. Sepertinya, ia menyadari aku sedang bengong dari tadi. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, aku hanya menggeleng pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bertanya kembali dan kami kembali berjalan.

"Hari ini tumben kau kerumah sakit?" tanyaku.

"Menjemputmu." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak memintamu jemputmu Sasuke-kun..."

"Apa aku harus tanya padamu?"

"Tidak... tapi kan-"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak protes dan cepatlah berjalan."

"Iya iya."Aku hanya menghela nafas jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini, berdebat dengannya tidak ada gunanya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kau...sudah makan?"

"Belum. Ada apa?"

"Hey! Kenapa kau belum makan? Ini sudah jam 2 siang tapi-" tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi pertanda minta diisi. Aku sangat malu sekali saat ini dan pasti ada semburat merah dipipiku. Aku yang awalnya ingin menceramahi Sasuke karena belum makan siang tapi malah aku sendiri juga belum makan siang. Dan kini Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan menaikkan satu alisnya...

"Kau menceramahiku tapi kau sendiri belum makan."

"Hehe..."

Aku hanya menyengir malu dan menggaruk belakang leher yang tidak gatal, aku sungguh malu saat ini karena ketahuan kalau aku belum makan apalagi aku seorang dokter.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Tiba-tiba, badannya sedikit condong kearahku dan matanya menatap mataku lekat-lekat. "A...ada apa?"tanyaku salah tingkah. Aku merasa _de javu_ dengan suasana ini. Suasana yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu, ketika kami masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Sasuke mengetuk dahiku.

"Kau benar-benar payah." Sasuke menyentil dahiku. Aku menutupi dahi yang terasa sakit dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Jika kau ingin menceramahiku lihatlah dulu dirimu."Aku cemberut dengan kata-kata dan yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Aku pikir tadi Sasuke akan mengetuk dahiku, tapi dia malah menyentil dahiku. Baru saja aku merasa sebal dengan Sasuke, tiba-tiba dia berbalik lagi menghadapku dan kedua jarinya mengetuk dahiku. Aku terkejut sekali. Aku rindu sekali dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang satu ini, sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tak merasakannya. Aku merasakan ada beberapa sensasi berbeda didalam hatiku. Ada debaran aneh yang kembali aku rasakan. Tapi jujur saja aku sangat menyukainya, jadi ini yang namanya mencintai ?

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke menatapku lekat-lekat. Pipiku memanas sehingga aku segera membuang muka kesebelah kanan. "Apa kau juga Sakura?"tanya Sasuke.

"A...aku juga mencintaimu," jawabku.

"Kita ke Cafemu kita makan siang disana saja." Ajak Sasuke. Aku mengganggukkan kepala dan berjalan disampingnya.

Skip time...

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun sudah mengantarku pulang."ucapku didekat pintu mobil Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepatlah masuk."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan,"kataku. Kemudian mobil melaju meninggalkan rumahku. Aku pun masuk kedalam rumah saat mobil Sasuke hilang disebuah belokan diujung jalan.

Sampai didalam aku langsung menuju lantai 2 kamarku dan cepat-cepat mandi rasanya badanku rasanya lengket sekali. Setengah jam aku berkutat didalam kamar mandi membuat badanku fress kembali. Huh...segarnya~ aku pun berlajan kearah balkon kamar memandang langit senja berwana jingga diatas sana. Saat sedang asyik memandang langit aku diusik oleh suara dering ponselku, aku masuk dan melihat siapa yang menelfonku. Tertera nama Sasori-nii menelfonku.

"Moshi-moshi?"

 _"Ah...Saki~ aku merindukanmuuu~"_ dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat. Aku mengernyit heran dengant apa yang barusan Nii-chan katakan tadi apalagi dengan suara imut yg dibuat-buat. Oh Kami-sami kenapa lagi dengan si muka bayi ini...?

"Hentikan itu muka bayi!"

 _"Aish~ Saki kenapa kau begitu? Aku rindu padamu~"_

"Hentikan! Berbicaralah dengan normal,"

 _"Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku."_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Tidak ada,"_

"Apa maksutmu tidak ada jika kau menelfonku muka bayi!?"kesalku padanya.

 _"Hey hey Saki berhentilah memanggilku muka bayi!"_

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan!"

 _"Tapi aku ini Nii-chan mu Saki?!"_

"Lalu?"

 _"Panggil aku Sasori-nii-chan bukan muka bayi."_

"Terserah. Cepat katakan ada apa?"

 _"Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya?"_

"Mengatakan apa? Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun."

 _"Ingatlah dulu."_

"Jangan menggodaku, cepat katakan atau kututup telfonnya!"

 _"He? Jangan!"_

"Makanya cepat katakan!"

 _"Baiklah kuulangi 'Aku merindukanmu Saki' dan kau dapat pesan dari Kaa-chan untuk menjaga kesehatanmu."_

"Iya aku akan jaga kesehatan. Sampaikan juga pada Kaa-chan aku merindukannya."

 _"Kenapa hanya Kaa-chan? Kenapa aku tidak? Teganya kau Saki~"_ dengan suara dibuat-buat. Sungguh jika si muka bayi itu benar-benar ada disini ingin ku pukul mukanya yang seperti bayi itu! Sungguh menggelikan mendengar suaranya yang dibuat seimut mungkin membuat telingaku jadi aneh.

"Ok ok baiklah aku juga merindukanmu, kau puas?!"

 _"Sepertinya kau tidak ikhlas mengatakannya?"_

"Terserah!"

Tut tut tut...panggilan aku akhiri sepihak. Dia itu kenapa suka menggodaku?! Tapi dia adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah aku miliki, tapi aku tidak suka jika dia menggodaku atau pun menjahiliku contohnya tadi. Aku sangat kesal dengannya tadi. Dari pada aku terus memikirkannya dan semakin kesal lebih baik aku mencari kesibukan lain. Aku berjalan kearah rak buk dan mengambil buku medis. Saat akan mengambil buku medis di salah satu rak, pandanganku berhenti pada sebuah pigura. Aku menatap foto pada pigura itu. Itu adalah fotoku dengan Sasuke-kun yang diambil waktu upacara kelulusan SMP. Di foto itu, aku tersenyum senang sedangkan Sasuke berwajah datar dan sedikit cemberut. Aku tersenyum mengingat moment itu dimana Sasuke-kun yang awalnya tidak mau berfoto tapi aku sebisa mungkin membujuknya, dan akhirnya Sasuke-kun mau dengan hasil Sasuke-kun berwajah seperti itu.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengannya kembali, aku masih mengingat hari dimana dia meninggalkanku rasanya seperti baru kemarin." Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat terpaku dengan pigura itu, aku segera mengambil buku medis tadi dan membacanya.

Saat akan membalikkan halaman yang ke tiga, ponsel yang kuletakkan di samping meja berdering. Ada sebuah telepon masuk. Aku segera menutup buku medisku dan mengambil ponselku. Ini pasti dari Sasuke-kun, dan dugaanku benar Sasuke-kun menelfonku.

"Halo...?"

"Sakura..."

"Iya Sasuke-kun ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"tanya Sasuke-kun dari sebrang sana. Aku jadi heran dengannya, tumben sekali dia bertanya seperti itu sejak aku mengenalnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sibuk kok, ada apa memang?"kataku.

"Malam ini bisa keluar?"

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kau akan tau."

"Emm...baiklah, jam berapa?"

"Jam 7. Tunggu aku di taman Konoha dekat Cafemu."

"Ok. Aku akan menunggumu disana."

"Hn."

Klik.

Sambungan kami pun terputus. Kulirik jam di meja dekat tempat tidur, jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore masih ada waktu 2 jam untuk bersiap-siap.

Skip time...

Dres hitam 5cm diatas lutut lengan panjang, dan sepatu hils hitam 5cm. Rambutnya ia gulung keatas dan menyisakan beberapa helai di samping kanan kiri wajahnya, memoleskan bedak tipis pada wajahnya. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya di depan meja rias dan berjalan kesamping pada sebuah kaca besar yang memantulkan seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki mematut-matutkan diri di depan cermin pada penampilannya. Setelah puas melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri senyumnya merekah karena sepertinya penampilannya tidak berlebihan dan terkesan simpel. Dan sekarang ia siap untuk pergi. Jam dikamarnya sudah menjukkan pukul enam lebih dua pulu menit. Artinya, ia harus cepat-cepat berangkat sekarang karena dari rumah ke Cafe saja butuh waktu setengah jam. Ia pun cepat-cepat turun dan pergi ke taman sesuai dengan tempat yang dijanjikan. Ia lalu berpamitan dengan Nenek Chiyo dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Langkahnya begitu cepat sambil sesekali berlari kecil tidak memperdulikan yang nantinya kalau akan terjatuh mengingat dirinya memakai hils 5cm, ia tidak mau membuat Sasuke menunggunya.

Sampai di tempat yang telah dijanjikan untuk bertemu Sakura menengok jam pada pergelangan tangannya. Pukul tujuh lebih lima menit, ia pun mencari-cari Sasuke dari ujung taman hingga ke ujung lagi. Namun, tak menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke ada disana. Ia duduk di bangku kosong sambil mencari-cari ponselnya di dalam tas untuk menghubungi Sasuke, tapi sepertinya ia lupa memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas yang ia taruh di meja tadi.

Ia bingung harus apa sekarang. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya dirumah dan bagaimana dia memhubungi Sasuke? Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menunggu Sasuke datang.

Sekitar setengah jam Sakura menunggu Sasuke tapi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggunya sebentar lagi mungkin Sasuke akan datang.

END Sakura POV

Baik kita liat seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja putih dan celana warna hitam dengan rambu emonya yang mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi sedang berjalan dengan santai kearah taman. Tapi matanya dengan jeli melihat seorang gadis berbaju kuning terlihat seperti akan pingsan dilihat dari caranya berjalan dan tangannya perpegangan pada sebuah dinding. Awalnya Sasuke enggan menghampirinya tapi setelah gadis itu benar-benar pingsan Sasuke dengan cepat menghampirinya.

"Hey?"sambil memangku kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Tapi gadis itu tak kunjung juga sadar, Sasuke bingung harus apa mengingat dirinya harus segera bertemu dengan Sakura tapi dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis ini disini. Akhirnya Sasuke membawanya ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Sampai disana Sasuke langsung menyerahkan gadis itu pada suster dan segera menghubungi pihak keluarganya. Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh lima menit yang artinya dia sudah telat dari waktu yang di janjikan. Sasuke dengan cepat melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit dan menuju taman, Sakura pasti sudah sangat lama menunggunya. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya.

Ia mencoba menelpon Sakura, tapi tidak tersambung. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menelpon lagi tapi hasilnya sama saja. Ia berdecak kesal, lalu memasukkan lagi ponselnya.

Sudah satu jam Sakura menunggu Sasuke di taman tapi dia tak kunjung datang. Sakura mulai kesal dan ingin marah. Akhirnya Sakura beranjak pergi dari sana dengan hati yang kesal. Tanpa Sakura sadari saat Sakura keluar dari taman dan akan menyebrang ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat dari arah samping, Sakura tersentak karena suara klakson mobil itu tapi kecelakaan tidak dapat dihindari Sakura hanya menjerit ketika mobil itu menabraknya. Tubunya membentur aspal dan terguling di jalan. Darah keluar cukup banyak dari kepalanya, hidung telinga dan juga mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah. Sang pengendara bukannya menolong tapi malah melarikan diri entah kemana.

Sedikit lagi Sasuke sampai ditaman tapi tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara seseorang berteriak. Sasuke akhirnya berlari ketempat asal suara. Disana tergeletak seorang gadis dengan bercucuran darah. Sasuke memicingkan matanya menelisik warna rambutnya...dan warna pink yang Sasuke dapat dan dia tahu siapa pemilik rambut itu.

"Sakura! Hei! Bangun! Bertahanlah!"sambil memangku setengah badannya menggunakan lengannya tangan satunya menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Sasuke dengan cepat mengendong Sakura dan membawanya ke _Sakura Hospital._

"Suster!"teriak Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan Nona Sakura?!"tanya Suster itu.

"Cepat tangani dia!"

"Baiklah kami akan menanganinya anda tunggu disini kami akan membanya keruang IGD."ucap Suster itv sambil mendorong troli Sakura masuk ke ruang IGD.

"Naruto..."

"Ada apa teme? Kenapa suaramu terlihat ngosngosan begitu?"

"Cepatlah ke Sakura Hospital Sakura kecelakaan kabari yang lain."

"Apa? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana bersama yang lain." Sasuke hanya mampu terduduk lesu dilantai sambil menunduk, matanya melihat noda darah Sakura dibajunya. Sasuke hanya mampu menggeram dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Lalu datanglah Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Neji dan Tenten mereka menghampiri Sasuke yang terduduk didepan ruang IGD.

"Sasuke apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-chan?"tanya Hinata.

"Iya teme apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-chan kenapa bisa kecelakaan?"

"Cepat katakan Sasuke jangan diam saja!"tanya Ino marah.

"Tenanglah Ino, Sakura baik-baik saja aku yakin itu."kata Sai menenangkan Ino yang mulai terisak. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Tenten dan Hinata yang kini mulai menangis. Sasuke yang diberondong berbagai pertanyaan oleh teman-temannya hanya diam dan pasrah. _'Kami-sama tolong selamatkan Sakura...'_ batin Sasuke dalam hati. Dia tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

Pintu ruang IGD pun terbuka menampakkan dokter Kabuto. Mereka semua lalu menghampiri dokter tersebut dan menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa dokter?"ucap Ino.

"Sakura mengalangi benturan pada kepalanya dan membuatnya amnesia ringan jadi dia tidak dapat mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu sebelumnya."jelas Dokter Kabuto.

"Sakura!/Sakura-chan..."ucap Ino dan Hinata sambil terisak.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"tanya Sasuke pada Dokter itu.

"Boleh saja, sebentar lagi Sakura akan kami pindahkan keruang rawat inap. Saya permisi dulu."jawab Dokter itu lalu meninggalkan mereka semua. Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam ruang IGD dimana disana ia dapat melihat Sakura terbaring dengan kepala yang diperban beberapa wajahnya juga dan alat bantu oksigen dihidungnya. Sasuke duduk disamping kanan ranjang Sakura dan memegang tangannya yang tidak di infus.

"Sakura maafkan aku...cepatlah bangun...buka matamu!?"ucap Sasuke lirih. Teman-temannya yang melihat dari kaca jendela ruang IGD hanya mampu menangis melihat keadaan Sakura, dan juga melihat keadaan Sasuke yang begitu kacau dan kehilangan juga terpukul.

Sakura POV

Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar suara orang-orang sedang bersendau gurau.

Perlahan aku membuka mata. Awalnya pandanganku buram dan tidak jelas, tapi lama-kelamaan aku dapat merasakan cahaya matahari menyilaukan sinarnya dan membuat mataku sedikit sakit. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mataku terbiasa untuk melihat sinar kembali. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan.

 _Kamar rumah sakit?_ Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingat apa terjadi padaku. Mendadak, kepalaku pusing sekali. Sekelebat ingatan buram berputar seperti film di dalam kepalaku. Aku pun menjerit dan memegangi kepalaku. Orang-orang yang awalnya sedang bersendau gurau lalu mendekat kearahku.

"Sakura kau kenapa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura hey! Tenanglah ada apa?"ucap Ino menenangkan.

"Sakura-chan ini minum dulu..."kata Hinata sambil memberikan minum. Sasuke lalu mengambil gelas yang Hinata sodorkan dan membantuku minum. Aku memandang aneh pada orang yang membantuku minum.

"Kamu...siapa? Apa kita saling kenal?"tanyaku polos. Mereka semua hanya diam memandangku dengan raut wajah sedih. Sampai Ino tiba-tiba melelukku.

"Sakura! Yokatta...! Akhirnya kau membuka matamu juga." Ino terlihat benar-benar sangat bahagia dan juga yang lainnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah _"Tertidur"_ berapa lama? Sehingga membuat Ino dan yang lain begitu bahagia sampai-sampai menitikkan air mata.

"Ino...aku sesak jangan terlalu erat~"

"Oh...maafkan aku, aku terlalu senang."sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura-chan~"ujar Naruto.

"Haiii~ Naruto..."

"Kau mengingatku Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu,"

"Lalu apa kau mengenal gadis yang berambut indigo ini?"tanya Naruto.

"Hinata...lalu yang disamping Hinata Neji...Sai, lalu Tenten."

"Syukurlah kau mengingatnya Sakura-chan..."lega Naruto.

"Tapi...dia siapa?"tunjukku pada seorang laki-laki disamping kananku. Aku begitu familiar dengannya tapi kenapa aku tak mengingatnya? Ada perasaan senang sedih benci marah dan segalanya bercampur jadi satu dalam hatiku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Sehingga aku tak ingat padanya.

"Emm...Sakura...dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."jelas Ino. Oh jadi namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Aku lalu mengulurkan tanganku padanya untuk bersalaman padanya.

"Emm...hay aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal Sasuke-kun ah~maksutku Uchiha-san."kataku padanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku memanggil nama kecilnya begitu saja seperti aku sudah mengenalnya lama.

"Hn. Panggil Sasuke-kun saja."jawabnya sambil menjabat tanganku. Setelah berjabat tangan laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke tadi langsung pergi entah kemana menggalkan kami semua tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Naruto padanya.

End Sakura POV

Sasuke POV

Setelah tiga minggu lamanya Sakura koma akhirnya kini dia sadar juga, kini mata teduh indahnya terbuka. Sampa dia menjerit dan memegangi kepalanya. Semua orang yang berada disana yang tadinya asyik bersendau gurau dengan cepat mendekat kearah kami berdua.

"Sakura kau kenapa!?"tanyaku panik.

"Sakura hey! Tenanglah ada apa?"ucap Ino menenangkan.

"Sakura-chan ini minum dulu..."kata Hinata sambil memberikan minum. Aku lalu mengambil gelas yang Hinata sodorkan dan membantunya minum. Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, entah apa yang sekarang dia pikirkan.

"Kamu...siapa? Apa kita saling kenal?"tanyanya padaku dengan polosnya. Dunia yang ku pijaki seakan runtuh mengetahui bahwa Sakura tidak mengingatku sama sekali. Aku sangat shock ketika Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Aku memutuskan pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Sakura dengan segera, aku ingin menenangkan segala emosi perasaan dan apa pun yang ada dalam diriku tanpa meperdulikan panggilan Naruto padaku. Aku butuh ketenangan untuk saat ini.

END Sasuke POV

Sakura POV

"Setelah ini dia hanya harus mengikuti beberapa chek up saja dan kecelakaan ini tidak akan mengganggu apa pun hanya butuh waktu untuk Sakura kembali mengingat." Kemudian, dokter Kabuto keluar dari ruang rawatku. Oh... jadi aku kecekalaan, tapi aku tak ingat kapan dimana hari apa jam berapa? Tapi yang terpenting sekarang aku baik-baik saja dan syukurlah aku selamat dari kecelakaan itu walaupun memori ingatanku ada yang hilang.

"Sakura kau membuatku dan yang lain takut ketika mendengar kabar kau kecelakaan."kata Ino khawatir. Ino bilang, aku koma tiga minggu. Saat aku dibawa ke rumah sakit, keadaanku sangat parah. Kepalaku banyak mengeluarkan darah, aku menyentuh kepalaku yang dililit perban.

"Ino... kau tidak bilang pada Kaa-chan dan Sasori-nii bukan?"

"Tidak Sakura, maksutku aku belun memberitahu mereka..."

"Lebih baik jangan."

"Tapi kenapa? Mereka anggota keluargamu...?"

"Ako mohon jangan Ino. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka kawatir..."ucapku khawatir.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka."

"Ino boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanyaku.

"Tentu, apa?"

"Sebnernya apa hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"...?"

"Ino...kenapa kau diam...?"

"Terlalu panjang jika diceritakan tapi dia orang sangat mencintaimu, pelan-pelan saja mengingatnya tak perlu buru-buru..."jawab Ino menyemangatiku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk. Aku lalu memandangnya yang duduk di sofa di depan ranjangku dan pandangan kami berdua bertemu tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Entah kenapa ada rasa sesak di dalam hatiku ini seakan orang itu begitu sangat sedih juga kecewa ketika tahu bahwa diriku tak mengenalnya aku tahu itu ketika menatap matanya tadi. Tapi aku juga merasakan bahwa dahulu aku juga pernah punya hubungan dengannya. Aku berharap ingatanku segera pulih kembali.

End Sakura POV

"Sakura-chan kami semua mau pamit dulu ya besok kita kesini lagi. "kata Naruto berpamitan pada Sakura.

"Iya Sakura aku juga pamit dlu ya besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk menemanimu."tambah Ino.

"Emm~baiklah teman-teman, tapi jika kalian semua pulang lalu siapa yang menemaniku disini ?"tanya Sakura. Semua orang yang disana kecuali Sakura saling pandang dan berfikir siapa yang akan tinggal menemani Sakura dirumah sakit? Sampai suara Sasuke membuat 6 kepala disana menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Aku."ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksutmu teme?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya dobe."

"Baiklah Sasuke jaga Sakura ya kami semua pulang dulu."pamit Ino.

"Sakura-chan kami pulang dulu ya..."pamit Hinata disusul Tenten.

"Jagak dia baik-baik teme..."kata Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. Mereka berenam pun lalu keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura dan kini hanya menyisakan Sakura dan Sasuke. Hanya keheningan melanda mereka. Disatu sisi Sakura bingung akan memulai obrolan apa sedangkan Sasuke sama halnya dengan Sakura karena Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka memulai sebuah obrolan.

"Sakura.../Sasuke-kun..."ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kau duluan./Kau duluan."

"Kau duluan saja Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak. Kau duluan saja Sakura."

"Emm... Sasuke-kun boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakan."

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kita? Apa kita punya hubungan yang sangat dekat?"tanya Sakura sambil memandang mata hitam Sasuke yang duduk disamping ranjangnya. Sasuke terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kita...adalah sepasang kekasih Sakura."

"Benarkah itu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Maksutnya 'Hn' itu apa Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke hanya menghelas nafas pendek dengan pertanyaan Sakura barusan, Sasuke mungkin harus exstra sabar menghadapi Sakura untuk saat ini sampai Sakura sembuh dari amnesianya.

"Sasuke-kun aku bosan disini maukah kau membawaku ketaman?"pinta Sakura.

"Hn."gumam Sasuke dengan tadermark khasnya. Sasuke kemudian membantu Sakura turun dari ranjangnya lalu mendudukkannya dikursi roda.

Kini mereka berdua duduk disebuah bangku di taman rumah sakit. Suasana malam dengan cahaya bulan yang menyinari langit cerah dan juga bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Sakura awalnya duduk kini berdiri dan berjalan agak menjauh dari Sasuke yang duduk dibangku karena melihat kunang-kunang yang berkerumun dibawah pohon Sakura. Sakura tampak bahagia melihat kunang-kunang yang beterbangan didekatnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mampu mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Sasuke-kun...kemarilah ini sangat indah..."teriak Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura yang berdiri dibawah pohon Sakura yang dikelilingi kunang-kunang. Sesekali Sakura bersenandung kecil dengan mata terpejam.

Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari no ya mune wo sasu

Kimi wo wakaritainda yo

"Nee, oshiete"

Surechigau kotoba ni chotto dake no koukai namida koborete...

Isogashii kanjou kodou ni RINKU suru

CHUUNINGU tashikametainda

Mokuteki bakka ni torawarete

Daiji na mono ga kasunde nigete

Kyou mo RISUTAATO

Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari no ya mune wo sasu

Zenbu wakaritainda yo

"Nee, kikasete"

Tatta ichi-miri ga tookute

Kakenuketa hibi ni

Wasurenai wasurerarenai kagayaku ichi PEEJI...

Sasuke hanya mampu membulatkan matanya ketika Sakura menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka berdua.

"Sakura... kau mengingat lagu ini?"batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun..."tanya Sakura yang masih membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Apakah...apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Ada apa?"

"Jawab saja."

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu Sakura."

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun karena kau mencintaiku walaupun aku tidak mengingatmu..."jelas Sakura sendu dengan kepala yang menunduk. Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Hn tak apa."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun..."

"Tak perlu minta maaf Sakura..."jawab Sasuke lalu membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Lama mereka berpelukan menikmati kehangatan yang lama telah hilang hingga Sasuke sadar hari semakin gelap dan udara mulai dinging.

"Sakura kita masuk kedalam udaranya mulai dingin."ajak Sasuke tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Sakura.

"Sakura?"tanya Sasuke lagi. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tertidur di pelukannya akhirnya mengendongnya bride staly kamar rawat Sakura. Sampai di kamar rawat Sasuke dengan perlahan membaringkan Sakura perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Oyasuminasai...Cherry."ucap Sasuke.

Sakura POV

Ketika aku membuka mataku pemandangan yang kulihat adalah suster yang sedang memeriksaku. Kuedarkan pandanganku tapi aku tak menemukan sosok orang yang kucari.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sakura-san...bagaimana keadaan anda?"tanya Suster itu.

"Ohayou...jauh lebih baik, suster apa anda tau laki-laki yang menemaniku disini?"

"Maksut Sakura-san Uchiha-san?"

"Ah iya...kemana dia, apa suster tau?"

"Saya tidak tau Sakura-san yang saya tau Yamanaka-san teman anda yang datang kesini tadi."jelas Suster itu. Aku hanya mengernyit heran dengan penjelasan suster tadi. Jika Sasuke tidak disini lalu kemana dia pergi, dan kenapa malah Ino yang ada disini? Lebih baik nanti ku tanyakan pada Ino.

"Sakura-san saya permisi dulu."pamit Suster yang memeriksaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pada suster itu. Dan tak berapa lama Ino datang. Ino datang di waktu yang tepat karena aku ingin bertanya suatu hal padanya.

"Hai Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik Ino."

"Syukurlah, cepatlah sembuh dan bernyanyilah lagi aku rindu suaramu..."

"Terimakasih Ino. Aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama disini. Ino...boleh ku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu, kau mau tanya apa Sakura?"

"Kau...tau dimana Sasuke-kun pergi?"

"Dia pergi kekantor ada rapat penting, makanya aku disuruh kesini Sai tadi yang memberitahuku."jelas Ino. Aku hanya mangut-mangut dengan penjelasan Ino. Jadi Sasuke-kun di kantor, pantas saja suster tadi aku tanya tidak tahu pasti dia pergi sebelum banyak orang di rumah sakit.

"Sakura kau sudah ingat tentang Sasuke?"

"Belum Ino...tapi aku ingin secepatnya mengingatnya."

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau pasti mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali."

"Ya kau benar...terimakasi Ino."

"Sama-sama Sakura..."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa begitu sulit mengingat sosok Sasuke-kun didalam kehidupanku. Jika aku berusaha mengingatnya mendadak kepalaku sakit, hatiku juga sakit melihat dia begitu terluka dan juga kesepian ketika tau bahwa aku tidak mengingatnya. Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan, aku pasti tidak hilang ingatan seperti sekarang. Tapi semua sudah terjadi, aku tidak boleh menyesalinya aku yakin perlahan-lahan pasti aku dapat mengingat Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?

Wajahmu pucat." Ino menatapku dengan wajah cemas. Aku segera menggeleng dan mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja.

Hari ini, Ino menemaniku sampai malam. Aku dan Ino ngobrol berdua tentang banyak hal. Dari mulai fashion, gosip, tentang pekerjaan Ino dan juga tentang pacarnya Sai yang terkadang mirip Sasuke-kun. Aku akui Sasuke-kun dan Sai mereka memang mirip hanya saja watak sifat sikap mereka berbeda. Lalu datanglah Shikamaru dan Temari bersama Sai yang akan menjemput Ino.

"Hai Sakura bagaimana keadaanmu? Kudengar dari Naruto kau kecelakaan?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah lebih baik Shikamaru, kau sudah kembali kesini? Sejak kapan?"

"Kami berdua baru sampai tadi dan langsung kesini menjengukmu Sakura."jelas Temari.

"Ah...terimakasih Shikamaru Temari sudah menjengukku."

"Sama-sama Sakura."kata Temari.

"Sakura aku pulang dulu ya besok aku ada pemotretan."kata Ino.

"Sasuke sebentar lagi akan kesini dia masih ada urusan dikantor."tutur Sai.

"Baiklah Sakura aku dan juga Shikamaru pamit dulu. Jaga dirimu dan cepat sembuh."ucap Temari.

"Iya Temari terimakasih. Kalian hati-hati."

"Aku pulang dulu Sakura."pamit Ino.

Sepulangnya mereka berempat, aku mengambil ponselku di sebuah meja disebelah kasur. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menelpon Sasuke. Aku lalu mencari kontak Sasuke-kun di ponselku, aku menatap sangat lama nomor Sasuke-kun sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menekan tombol call. Awalnya memang tidak tersambung sampai panggilan kedua ada jawaban dari sebrang.

"Hn. Ada apa Sakura?"

"Ah tidak apa Sasuke-kun hehe..."

"Jika tidak kenapa kau menelponku?"

"Sebenarnya itu Sasuke-kun..."

"Ada apa katakan saja."

"Apa kau...akan kerumah sakit?"

"Iya. Sebentar lagi ak akan kesana, apa teman pirang mu itu sudah pulang?"

"Dia punya nama Sasuke-kun! Iya dia sudah pulang tadi."

"Aku akan segera kesana tunggulah."

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun..."

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Kuletakkan kembali ponselku di atas meja. Sambil menunggu Sasuke-kun datang aku lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela kamar rawat. Bulan malam ini begitu sangat indah, lama aku memandang bulan diatas sana sampai suara Sasuke-kun memanggilku.

"Sakura..."

"Ah Sasuke-kun kau sudah datang? Kau bawa apa?"tanyaku yang melihat Sasuke menenteng sebuah kantong plastik.

"Takoyaki dan dango, makanlah."kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan di meja.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun juga makan."ajakku sambil duduk disofa disebelah Sasuke-kun. Kami berdua makan dalam hening, tak ada obrolan diantara kita berdua.

Tbc...

hehe sebener na crita ini awalnya brantakan dan kemana2 dan aku harus extra bwt ngerombaknya jd bagus hehe...

untuk yg menantikan bang sasori bkal gmana tntng hbungan sasusaku akan author pkirkan lg ok...blm ada ide untuk itu...tp author usahakan...

ok ok krisan dan comen na yak...


	6. Chapter 6

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Avrill

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 6

Sakura POV

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat sejak aku dirawat dirumah sakit. Sekarang, aku sedang berada di atap rumah sakit. Duduk disebuah kursi roda. Sendirian. Tadi, aku menyuruh suster yang menemani untuk meninggalkanku dan menjemputku lagi nanti sekitar satu jam kemudian. Aku bosan berada terus didalam kamar rawat apalagi tak ada Ino atau pun Sasuke-kun atau teman-teman yang lain menemaniku dirumah sakit. Jadi ku putuskan untuk ke atap rumah sakit.

Selama satu minggu ini aku terus mencoba mengingat tentang Sasuke-kun. Tapi, setiap aku mencoba mengingatnya hanya bayangan buram tidak jelas dan selanjutnya membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku sering mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh yang berkaitan tentang ingatanku, seperti tadi malam aku bermimpi bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun disebuah taman dan berakhir aku masuk rumah sakit. Dan juga ketika aku sadar dari koma selama tiga minggu ada sebuah ingatan buram dimana aku menunggu Sasuke-kun dan aku tertabrak. Semua mimpi itu terkadang membuatku terjaga di malam hari dua hari terakhir ini. Jujur saja aku sangat ingin segera mengingat semua bukan potongan-potongan ingatan yang membuatku bingung.

Aku menatap langit yang mendung. Cuaca sedang dingin, namun aku tetap nekat pergi ke atap. Aku senang berada disini dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku, disini adalah tempat yang cocok menghilangkan segala apa pun yang sedang aku pikirkan entah kenapa aku suka sekali berlama-lama menatap langit dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sangat menentramkan hati.

Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja dan aku yakin aku pasti akan mendapatkan ingatanku kembali seperti yang di katakan Ino.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada disini aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Baru saja aku akan menghubungi salah satu perawat di tempat resepsionis, perawat yang membawaku kesini sudah datang menjemputku.

End Sakura POV

"Besok kau sudah boleh pulang Sakura, masalah ingatanmu perlahan-lahan pasti akan kembali dengan sendirinya dan satu lagi jangan memaksakan untuk mengingat tidak baik untuk otak mu. Itu saja dan jaga kondisimu ya..."jelas dokter Kabuto pada Sakura.

"Terimakasih dokter Kabuto."kata Sakura.

"Sama-sama, aku permisi."ucap dokter Kabuto lalu meninggalkan kami semua. Saat ini semua teman-teman Sakura sedang berkumpul di kamar rawat Sakura.

"Wah Sakura-chan besok kau sudah boleh pulang ya...cepatlah bernyanyi lagi Sakura-chan."kata Naruto.

"Kau seperti Ino saja Naruto..."kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Hei Sakura kau namaku kau bawa juga?"tanya Ino.

"Bukankah yang dikatakan Naruto benar?"tanya balik Sakura.

"Iya juga sih..."

"Tapi Sakura tidak hanya Ino dan Naruto saja yang ingin kau cepat bernyanyi lagi tapi pelanggan-pelangganmu di cafe juga."imbuh Tenten.

"Benarkah itu?"tanya Sakura.

"Itu benar Sakura."

"Sakura-chan cepatlah pulih kami semua menantikanmu bernyanyi kembali."kata Hinata menyemangati Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar...sejak kapan Sakura bernyanyi?"tanya gadis berambut pirang gelap berkuncir empat, Temari. Kini empat pasang mata menatap Temari heran karena pertanyaan Temari tadi. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Wajar saja jika Temari tidak tau kalau Sakura suka menyanyi di Cafe miliknya."kata laki-laki berkuncir mirip nanas, Shikamaru.

"Hehehe...sebenarnya sudah lama sekali Temari..."kata Sakura sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya diantara semua sahabat-sahabatnya hanya Temari yang tidak tentang Sakura yang suka bernyanyi di cafenya karena memang Temari jarang ke cafe Sakura.

"Sasuke...bisa ikut sebentar?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Naruto, Sai dan Neji ikutlah juga ada hal yang penting yang perlu kita bicarakan."ajak Shikamaru pada mereka merka. Mereka berlima lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Mereka itu mau kemana?"tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin urusan bisnis Sakura aku juga tidak begitu mengerti."jawab Ino. Sakuran lalu memandang ke arah Temari dan Hinata karena mereka bekerja dan juga dekat dengan kekasih mereka sendiri.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Sakura, aku tidak tau."jawab Temari.

"Aku juga tidak tau Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun tidak cerita apa-apa padaku."jelas Hinata.

"Sudahlah Sakura itu urusan laki-laki biarkan saja."ucap Tenten.

Kini mereka berlima sudah ada di atap rumah sakit. Sasuke yang berdiri menghadap ke arah kota Konoha dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku Sai berdiri disamping kanan Sasuke Naruto berdiri disamping kiri Sasuke dengan kedua tangan dilipat dibelakang bersandar pada tiang pembatas Neji berdiri didepan Naruto dengan kedua tangan didepan dada sedangkan Shikamaru berdiri dibelakang Sasuke yang sebelah tangan kanan dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai kau membawa kami kesini Shikamaru?"tanya Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan pada kalian."

"Apa itu Shikamaru?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku mendapat Info jika akan ada seseorang yang masuk dalam hidup kita semua. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan apa tujuannya tapi yang pasti kita perlu berhati-hati. Mungkin saja orang-orang ini mengincar perusahaan kita dan juga orang yang dekat dengan kita."

"Jika seperti itu kita harus lebih waspada bukan untuk mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain."kata Sai.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu apa motifnya bukan?"tutur Naruto.

"Maka dari itu kita harus mencarinya."ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita lihat dan ikuti apa permainan mereka setelah itu kita susun rencana."kata Sasuke.

"Mereka itu sebenarnya membicarakan apa sih? Kenapa lama sekali, aku kan sudah sangat lapar sekali~ aku ingin makan steak..."kata Ino.

"Bukannya kau sedang diet Ino-chan?"tanya Hinata.

"...kau benar juga Hinata tapi~ aku ingin yang steak..."

Sakura dan teman-temannya hanya geleng-geleng dengan tingkah Ino, dia yang ingin diet tapi dia sendiri yang tidak bisa menahannya dasar Ino. Kemudian tak berapa lama datanglah para laki-laki.

"Hey Sai-kun kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?"tuntut Ino.

"Hanya masalah bisnis..."jawab Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama bagaimana?"ajak Naruto.

"Ide yang bagus Naruto. Temao-teman kalian bagaimana?"tanya Ino pada yang lain.

"Yah... aku sih tak masalah, kau bagaimana Temari?"tanya Shikamaru yang dijawab anggukan oleh Temari. Tenten dan Hinata juga mengangguk setuju dengan ajakan Naruto.

"Lagi pula kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul sejak kita lulus dari bangku SMA."ucap Neji.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat."ajak Naruto semangat. Saat akan melangkah pergi Ino bersuara dan membuat mereka semua berhenti.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"tanya Ino yang kini menatap Sakura.

"Tak apa Ino aku sudah baik-baik saja jangan khawatir..."

"Kau benar tak apa Sakura?"tanya Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Iya Sasuke-kun. Ayo kita berangkat teman-teman..."

Mereka semua kemudian berjalan keluar kamar rawat Sakura dan makan siang bersama-sama di kedai ramen paman Teuchi.

Iwagakure City...

Tampaklah laki-laki bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi tampak begitu fokus dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya hingga tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang kedalam ruanga kerjanya.

"Hey muka bayi apa dokumen mu itu begitu sangat menarik hingga tak mendengar suara ketukan pintu?"tanya seseorang pada Sasori yang kini sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Sasori sontak mengalihkan matanya yang tadi begitu fokus pada dokumen-dokumen tadi.

"Itachi? Sedang apa kau disini? Dan sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Sejak aku mengetuk pintuk tak kau tak menyahutnya lalu aku masuk kedalam."

"Oh...maafkan aku, aku tidak mendengarmu tadi..."

"Tidak masalah."jawab Itachi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jadi...apa yang membawamu kesini? Bukannya kau di Konoha?"kata Sasori sambil menutup dokumen-dokumen.

"Kebetulan aku ada proyek disini dan ku dengar kau juga ada disini jadi sekalian berkunjung kesini."

"Begitu rupanya...bagaimana kabarmu?"jawab Sasori lalu berjalan kesebuah sofa yang diikuti oleh Itachi.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja...ngmong-ngmong bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan adikmu itu?"

"Dia juga baik-baik saja, kini Sakura sedang mengelola cafe milikku."

"Aku sudah lama tak melihatnya, pasti Sakura-chan sudah dewasa dan semakin cantik."

"Hey hey muka keriput jangan berharap jika kau bisa mendekatinya atau pun memilikinya."ledek Sasori memperingatkan.

"Kau tetap saja overprotektif jika sudah menyakut Sakura-chan..."

"Semua kulakukan demi Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya lagi."

"Ya aku tau itu, semua salah adikku Sasuke yang begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura-chan..."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke adikmu, apakah dia juga ada di Konoha?"tanya Sasori khawatir.

"Iya Sasuke ada di Konoha, memang ada apa?"

"Jika Sasuke di Konoha itu berarti... besar kemungkinan jika Sakura akan bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau begitu khawatir Sasori?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi?"

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan dan aku tahu apa kesalahan adikku, tapi kita juga tidak berhak juga bukan mencampuri urusan mereka."

"Tapi Ita-"

"Sasori percayalah padaku semua akan baik-baik saja bukan berarti aku membela Sasuke tapi asal kau tahu Sasori Sasuke menyesali tindakannya yang telah meninggalkan Sakura-chan. Sasuke sama halnya dengan Sakura, jika Sakura sakit hati karena Sasuke tidak mempercayainya di pihak Sasuke adalah sebaliknya. Mereka sudah dewasa biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri kita hanya perlu mendukung mereka sebagai seorang kakak."jelas Itachi memberi sedikit nasehat.

"Ya...mungkin kau ada benarnya Itachi, tapi aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada Sasuke adikmu itu. Aku akan melihat usahanya membahagiakan adikku Sakura."

"Itu terserah padamu saja, tapi yang jelas Sasuke tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang menjadi miliknya kembali."

"Kita lihat saja nanti..."ucap Sasori.

Setelah makan siang bersama teman-teman Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang hari ini kerumah, Sakura merasa dirinya sudah membaik dan tidak perlu dirawat dirumah sakit lagi. Kini tinggal Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sai juga Sasuke berada dirumah Sakura tepatnya diruang tamu. Naruto, Hinata, Temari dan Shikamaru tidak ikut kerumah Sakura dikarenakan ada urusan dikantor.

"Sakura tidak apa kau pulang sekarang?"tanya Ino.

"Iya Sakura apa kau yakin?"tambah Tenten.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja Ino Tenten..."jawab Sakura.

"Tapi dokter Kabuto belum kau beri tahu jika kau pulang hari ini..."kata Ino.

"Nanti aku akan mengabarinya Ino..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Sakura ayo ke kamarmu kau masih butuh istirahat."ajak Tenten. Tenten dan Ino kemudian berdiri diikuti Sakura yang kini berjalan menuju tangga untuk naik ke lantai 2 dimana kamar Sakura berada.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah ada di kamar Sakura. Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang dengan Ino disi kanan dan Tenten disisi kiri.

"Ino...aku punya permintaan padamu..."pinta Sakura.

"Apa Sakura katakan saja."

"Maukah kau menemaniku Ino?"

"Tentu saja kenapa tidak? Justru itulah aku dan Tenten disini Sakura..."

"Iya Sakura kami berdua memang berencana akan menemanimu."tambah Tenten.

"Terimakasih teman-teman..."ucap Sakura. Mereka berdua lalu memelu Sakura dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Sakura tampak bahagia dan bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti mereka semua yang begitu perhatian kepada dirinya. Sakura berhara kebahagiaan kecil ini dapat terus ia rasakan dan juga dapat dengan segera mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

Tampak sebuah rumah yang besar dan megah bergaya jepang modern dengan taman yang luas berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedang menikmati ika-ikan kecil di kolam yang berada didepannya. Lalu datanglah tujuh orang empat diantaranya laki-laki dan tiga sisanya perempuan, kemudian laki-laki berambut putih susu dengan dua lingkaran merah kecil diatas alis berjalan mendekat kearah laki-laki berambut hitam tadi.

"Anda memanggil kami Tuan?"

"Iya...aku punya tugas untuk kalian."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan Tuan?"tanya laki-laki bersurai abu-abu.

"Masuk lah ke perusahaan Uchiha Corp dan Sakura Hospital, hancurkan mereka..."

"Baik Tuan..."

"Permainan akan segera dimulai..."

Tbc...

hehe gmana gmana...

author sedikit ilang ide dan jujur aja author agak bingung bkal d gmana kan chap ini karena ide na tumpul tapi alhamdulilah ide dtng lg...

mav kan author jika crita na agak ngawur atau gmana gmana yak,.. hehe 😜😜😜

hayo penasaran kan pasti siapa orang itu...bkal d bhas kok dkit tar hehe...d tnggu aj ok...

ok krisan dan coment na yak...


	7. Chapter 7

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Avrill

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 7

Terlihat empat orang laki-laki berbeda surai dalam waktu yang sama ditempat yang berbeda sedang berdiri didepan sebuah gedung perusahaan, nama perusahaan itu adalah Uchiha Corp's, Uzumaki Corp's, Nara Corp's dan juga Hyuga Corp's. Keempat orang ini akan menjalakan tugas yang diberikan oleh seseorang, dia adalah Orochimaru. Orochimaru berniat menghancurkan Uchiha Corp's dan juga tiga perusahaan lainnya yang turut andil bekerjasama dalam Uchiha Corp's. Tugas keempat orang ini adalah mengambil saham perusahaan dengan menyamar sebagai seseorang yang menawarkan kerja sama dengan keempat perusahaan itu.. Keempat orang itu adalah Kimimaro, Sakon, Jirobu dan Kidomaru.

Sakura Hospital...

Tampaklah tiga orang perempuan dengan berbeda surai dua diantaranya memakai pakaian perawat dan yang satunya memakai jas dokter. Tiga pempuan itu adalah Tayuya, Kin dan Pakura. Mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul diruangan Pakura yang sekarang bekerja sebagai dokter.

"Sekarang kita sudah bisa masuk kedalam rumah sakit ini, jangan sampai Kabuto tau tentang identitas kita bertiga jika kita hanya menyamar."kata Pakura memperingatkan Tayuya dan Kin.

"Lalu apa tugas kita selanjutnya?"tanya Tayuya.

"Lebih baik kita melapor pada Orochimaru-sama. Dan apa tugas kita selanjutnya."titah Kin. Kemudian Pakura mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi orang yang dimaksut, Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama kami sudah ada di dalam Sakura Hospital dan penyamaran kami berhasil tanpa diketahui untuk saat ini. Tapi ada sediki masalah disini."

"..."

"Kabuto Orochimaru-sama, dia bekerja sebagai dokter disini."

"..."

"Baik Orochimaru-sama. Kami akan menyelidikinya tentang gadis itu."

"Pakura apa yang Orochimaru-sama katakan?"tanya Tayuya.

"Orochimairu-sama meminta kita untuk mencari tau tentang gadis bernama Sakura anak pemilik Sakura Hospital."jelas Pakura.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu bukan Sakura itu yang mana?"tanya Kin pada Pakura.

"Orochimaru-sama akan mengirimkantfotonya nanti pada ku."jelas Pakura.

"Lebih baik kita kembali bekerja agar tidak ada yang curiga pada kita bertiga jika kita saling kenal dan sedang dalam penyamaran."ajak Tayuya.

"Kau benar Tayuya. Ayo kita kembali bekerja."titah Kin.

"Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya nanti pada kalian."

"Kami pergi dulu Pakura."pamit Kin.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Pakura mereka berdua segera berbaur dengan para suster yang lain di meja resepsionis.

Skip Time...

Menjelang makan siang hiruk pikuk di rumah sakit sedikit lengang saat ini. Terliihat Tayuya dan Kin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan para pasien kini bisa sedikit beristirahat dan berbincang ringan dengan para perawat yang lain. Hingga sebuah pesan masuk di kedua ponsel mereka menampilkan sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut merah jambu bermata emerald, dengan sebuah pesan "Cari tau tentang gadis ini sedetail mungkin." Tayuya dan Kin saling pandang setelah mendapat pesan dengan sebuah foto seseorang. Seakan tau maksut satu sama lain mereka lalu mengangguk bersamaan untuk mencari info tentang Sakura.

Satu minggu kemudian...

Setelah insiden kecelakaan itu dan membuat Sakura koma selama tiga minggu kini Sakura sudah melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Tapi untuk bekerja di rumah sakit Sakura belum boleh dianjurkan bekerja terlebih dahulu. Seperti pagi ini Sakura sudah berada di cafe melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa yang Sakura lakukan sebelum cafe buka.

"Sakura istirahatlah...kau jangan memaksakan diri..."suruh Tenten sambil menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang.

"Kau jangan khawatir Tenten aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, lagi pula aku bosan jika hanya dirumah saja dan tidak melakukan apa pun."ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu, tapi ingat jika kau lelah segera istirahat."

"Siap Taichou!"kata Sakura dengan sikap hormat. Tenten hanya tekekeh geli melihat sikap Sakura. "Baiklah kalau begitu sebentar lagi cafe buka." Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lima belas menit kemudian semua sudah selesai dan beres Sakura memandang keseluruh penjuru cafe yang sudah rapi dan bersih sekarang waktunya untuk Sakura membuka cafe, Sakura kini berdiri di depan pintu kaca yang terdapat panpan tergantung yang tadi bertuliskan 'Closed' kini menjadi 'Open'.

Nara Corp's

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut nanas bersama seorang wanita berkuncir empat sedang berkutat dengan begitu banyak dokumen.

"Shika, ini aneh!"

"Kau benar Temari. Ada yang salah dengan semua dokumen ini."

"Hanya dalam satu minggu perlahan-lahan saham kita menurun drastis."

"Shika, coba kau lihat grafik ini..."sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

"Sudah ku duga..."

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat grafik ini, dari kesimpulanku sementara orang ini mencari perusahaan siapa saja yang bekerjasama dengan Uchiha Corp's. Kemarin aku mendapat kabar dari Neji dan Naruto bahwa mereka juga mengalami hal sama."jelas Shikamaru.

"Itu berarti kita harus ke kantor Sasuke bukan?"

"Kau benar Temari. Hubungi Hinata dan Naruto untuk ke kantor Sasuke secepatnya. Aku akan menghubungi Neji." Shikamaru kemudian mengambil ponselnya diatas meja kerja dan menghubungi Neji, sama halnya dengan Temari dia saat ini juga sedang menelpon Hinata.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Mereka akan segera kesana."

"Baiklah ayo kita juga segera kesana." Mereka berdua segera berangkat menuju kantor Sasuke.

Uchiha Corp's

Tampaklah lima orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan sedang berkumpul di ruangan Sasuke. Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata dan juga Temari sedang duduk di sofa memegang sebuah dokumen grafik penurunan saham. Sedangkan Sasuke berdiri membelakangi dengan kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam sakunya tak jauh dari mereka memandang kota Konoha dari balik dinding kaca.

"Ini sangat aneh..."gumam Naruto.

"Dari grafik ini hanya perusahaan Sasuke yang belum mengalamgi penurunan."lanjut Sai.

"Karena orang ini hanya mengincar yang menjalin kerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp's."kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi apa motif mereka?"tanya Neji.

"Apa kau lupa Neji dengan kata-kata ku di atap rumah sakit?"ucap Shikamaru mengingatkan Neji.

"Jadi ini maksutmu Shikamaru?"tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kita harus menemukan orang yang masuk atau menjalin kerjasama dalam perusahan kita."kata Sai.

"Ya kau benar Sai."kata Neji.

"Untuk sekarang kita fokus mencari dan menyelidiki siapa orang itu."kata Shikamaru.

"Oi teme, bagaimana pendapatmu?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih setia dalam posisinya.

"Sepertinya-sambil membalikkan badan pada teman-temannya-permainan ini sudah dimulai."kata Sasuke. "Kita cari siapa mereka untuk sekarang."lanjut Sasuke.

"Baiklah untuk sekarang kita fokus saja pada rencana ini untuk selanjutnya aku akan memikirkannya kembali jika orang yang kita cari sudah ditemukan."jelas Shikamaru.

Setelah pertemuan itu mereka kembali ke kantor masing-masing, sesuai rencana mereka akan fokus mencari siapa orang yang masuk dalam perusahaan mereka.

Cafe Cherry Blossom...

"Tenten aku mau keluar sebentar ya..."pamit Sakura pada Tenten di meja kasir.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?"

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar saja..."sambil berlalu meninggalkan Tenten.

"Hati-hati Sakura."teriak Tenten.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu akan kemana, entah kenapa Sakura ingin jalan-jalan saja. Dan sampailah dia di taman Konoha. Tampak beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain di taman itu. Sakura lalu berjalan kearah bangku taman di bawah pohon Sakura yang rindang. Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas dan memasangkan earphone. Angin sepo-sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambut Sakura. Saking asyiknya tjnpa Sakura sadari seorang laki-laki berjalan kearahnya.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun?"sambil mengaligkan pandangannya.

"Hn."lalu duduk disamping sakura.

"Kenapa kau disini? Dan dari mana kau aku disini?"

"Tadi aku ke cafe tapi kau tidak ada. Soal dari mana aku tahu itu tidak penting."

"Okashi na..."kata Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan mata menyipit dan dahi mengkerut.

"Apanya yang mencurigakan?"

"Kau...!"tuding Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Iya Sasuke-kun...kau mencurigakan sekali."

"Hentikan itu Sakura."

"Jawab dulu kau tahu dari mana? Atau jangan-jangan kau suka membututiku?"tuduh Sakura. Sasuke agak gelagapan dengan tuduhan Sakura barusan tapi Sasuke dapat menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Apa gunanya aku menbututimu,"jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku serius!"kesal Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau lebih menyebalkan,"

"Tidak!"elak Sakura.

"Ya,"

"Tidak!"

"Ya,"

"Terserah! Kau menyebalkan Sasuke-kun,"ucap Sakura cemberut. Pertengkaran tadi seperti de javu bagi Sakura, kemudian sekelebat memory hinggap di kepala Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak mengingat ingatannya karena memory tiba-tiba itu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Katakan saja,"

"Apa kita pernah bertengkar kecil seperti ini sebelum aku kecelakaan?"

"Iya pernah, apa kau..."

"Ya Sasuke-kun. Aku ingat begitu saja karena pertengkaran kecil kita tadi. Aku melihat kita sedang ada dirumahku lalu kita makan ice cream dan aku kesal padamu. Hanya sebatas itu saja..."jelas Sakura sambil menunduk. Sasuke sedikit menggeser duduknya mendekat pada Sakura dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Sasuke tahu Sakura segera ingin mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Sasuke hanya mampu berada disamping gadis itu dan mendapinginya mendapatkan kembali ingatan Sakura.

Sakura POV

Pagi ini aku berencana kerumah sakit, sudah lama aku tidak kembali bekerja. Dan disinilah aku berdiri di depan rumah sakit. Rasanya rindu juga tidak bekerja. Aku lalu masuk kedalam dan disambut hangat oleh para perawat disana.

"Sakura, kau sudah kembali bekerja?"tanya dokter Kabuto.

"Em...ya ku pikir aku sudah sehat dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja."

"Ya sudah selamat bekerja dan jaga kondisimu aku pergi dulu."pesannya sambil berjalan meninggalkan aku. Saat aku berjalan disepanjang koridor menuju ruanganku tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan dengan seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan kedua ujungnya berwarna hijau. Seingatku sebelumnya tidak ada perempuan itu disini, apa dia dokter baru disini? mungkin saja iya dari jas dokter yang dia pakai. Sesampainya diruanganku aku langsung membaca daftar pasien yang aku di meja resepsionis.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuk."

"Permisi Dokter Sakura..."ucap perawat itu yang masih berdiri didekat pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Iya silahkan masuk saja."pintaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Dokter Sakura aku diminta membawa daftar pasien menderita leukimia pada anda."sambil meletakkan sebuah map di atas meja Sakura.

"Ya nanti aku periksa..."jawabku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku pada perawat yang berdiri didepan mejaku. Aku kembali heran dengan perawat berambut hitam panjang yang ada didepanku ini.

"Apa kau perawat baru disini?"tanyaku.

"Iya dokter Sakura, aku baru bekerja disini satu minggu yang lalu,"

"Begitu rupanya, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kin."

"Baiklah, mohon kerjasamanya Kin."

"-Kin membungkukkan badannya-Mohon kerjasama juga dokter Sakura, saya permisi."lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Skip time...

Entah sudah berapa aku berkutat dengan daftar-daftar ini sampai punggungku rasanya pegal juga. Kusandarkan punggungku pada kursi untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal dan sedikit merilekskannya. Dan kegiatanku yang sedang santai merilekskan punggungku terganggu karena suara bunyi ponselku. Dengan malas aku mengambilnya, dan nama Sasuke tertera disana.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"..."

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Dirumah sakit, kenapa?"

"..."

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja jadi kupikir aku kembali bekerja,"

"..."

"Boleh..."

"..."

"Baiklah aku tunggu dirumah sakit..."

Aku lalu menyandarkan kembali punggungku pada kursi. Tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang memikirkan tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun. Entah sampai kapan aku dalan keadaan seperti ini, hilang ingatan terhadap orang yang begitu penting didalam hidupku. Sasuke-kun begitu mencintaiku dia selalu ada disisiku tapi aku tak dapat mengingatnya dengan sepenuhnya. Sungguh aku tak ingin menyakitinya, aku juga merasakan jika didalam hatiku ini juga mencintai dia. Tapi apa daya aku tak bisa apa-apa dan ketika aku mencoba mengingatnya kepalaku begitu sakit rasanya. Kami-sama kumohon kembalikanlah segera ingatanku, karena sejujurnya aku tak ingin dia sedih walaupun tak pernah menunjukkannya padaku atau siapapun tapi aku tahu Kami-sama jika dirinya sedih dan kesepian.

End Sakura POV

Tok...tok...tok...

Terlihat Kin dan Tayuya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Pakura. Setelah ada sahutan dari dalam mereka kemudian masuk kedalam dan duduk disofa.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya Kin?"tanya Pakura.

"Ya sudah."

"Bagus."lanjut Pakura.

"Lalu, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"tanya Tayuya.

"Membututinya. Cari tau dimana dia tinggal lalu culik dia."kata Pakura.

"Kita tidak perlu membututinya Pakura."kata Tayuya.

"Aku tau dimana dia tinggal. Tadi aku bertanya pada salah satu perawat yang saat itu sedang membicarakan tentang Sakura."

"Itu berarti kita hanya perlu menyusun rencana untuk menculiknya bukan?"ucap Kin.

"Tayuya karena kau tau dimana dia tinggal ikuti apa kegiatanya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, setelah itu kita akan menculiknya di waktu yang tepat."pinta Pakura.

"Aku juga akan minta bantuan Kimimaro dan yang lainnya juga, untuk membantumu."lanjut Pakura.

"Untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini saja, kita berhubungan lewat ponsel saja jangan terlalu sering bertemu itu akan membuat kecurigaan pada yang lain secara tidak langsung."titah Pakura. Tayuya dan Kin hanya mengangguk lalu branjak berdiri dan segera meninggalkan ruangan Pakura sebelum ada perawat yang melihat mereka berdua.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi sedang berdiri di depan dinding kaca kantornya memadang kota Kohona. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi membuatnya terusik, mau tidak mau Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan ke meja kerjanya kemudian mengambil ponselnya. Tertera nama Shikamaru calling.

"Sasuke kau dimana?"

"Di kantor, ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bertemu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Hn. Dimana?"

"Di cafe Sakura. Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan kesana."

Klik dan sambungan terputus. Sasuke lalu segera saja ke tempat yang disetujuinya dengan Shikamaru. Tapi saat keluar dari ruangannya ada Sai berjalan bnrjalan dari sisi kanan memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"tanya Sai.

"Bertemu Shikamaru."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Belum pasti tapi kurasa iya."jawab Sasuke.

"Begitu ya,"

"Jik ada yang mencariku kau tangani dulu."pinta Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sai.

Cafe Cherryblossom...

Disana duduklah Shikamaru disebuah meja yang agak jauh dari pengunjung lainya menunggu Sasuke datang. Shikamaru memilih meja sedikit belakang berhubung akan membicarakan hal yang penting. Tak berapa lama kemudian terlihat Sasuke memasuki cafe dan sedang menyapu keseluruh penjuru ruangan mencari Shikamaru.

"Sasuke..."panggil Shikamaru sambil mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mendekat kearahnya. Lalu datanglah Tenten ke meja mereka berdua.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?"tanya Tenten.

"Kopi,"pinta Sasuke.

"Aku sama Tenten."

"Baik dua kopi, akan segera datang."jawab Tenten lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang orang yang mengambil saham diperusahaan,"

"Aku berpendapat jika mereka bekerjasama."lanjut Shikamaru.

"Maaf menunggu, ini pesanan kalian."kata Tenten meletakkan dua cangkir kopi.

"Hm, terimakasih Tenten."ujar Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama,"jawab Tenten kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Jika mereka tidak bekerjasama tidak mungkin mereka tahu kalau tiga perusahaan lain bekerjasama dengan perusahaanmu Sasuke,"

"Sasuke, apa kau punya musuh diluar sana?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Menurut Itachi Uchiha Corp's memang banyak yang ingin menghancurkannya tapi belum ada yang bisa sampai sekarang ini,"jelas Sasuke.

"Dari hasil yang ku telusuri aku mencurigai laki-laki ini."sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?"

"Jirobu, dari beberapa perusahaan yang juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku aku mencurigainya dan aku yakin tiga lainnya adalah-mengeluarkan tiga foto laki-laki yang berbeda-mereka ini Sasuke."

"Begitu rupanya,"gumam Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengambil sebuah foto laki-laki berambut putih susu dengan tanda merah bulat diatas alis.

"Kau pernah melihatnya Sasuke?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaanku,"

"Sepertinya orang ini yang memimpin mereka bertiga."kata Shikamaru.

"Kurasa ya. Tapi mereka semua pasti punya orang yang memerintah mereka untuk masuk dalam perusahaan dan mengambil saham."ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana dan mencari tahu apa motifnya. Dan Sasuke-"ucapan Shikamaru tersotong karena suara dering ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh dari meja, tepatnya keluar dari cafe.

"..."

"Hn. Ada apa Sakura?"

"..."

"Di cafemu dengan Shikamaru."

"..."

"Masalah pekerjaan,"

"..."

"Tidak. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"..."

"Hn."

Sasuke kemudian menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku dan masuk kedalam lagi.

"Dari Sakura?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau cukup dekat dengannya mengingat Sakura masih hilang ingatan."tutur Shikamaru.

"Bagiku itu tidak masalah yang terpenting aku bisa memilikinya kembali meski dia tidak mengingatku."

"Baiklah kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan,"

"Sasuke kuharap kau berhati-hati karena mereka bisa saja mengincar orang terdekat kita, fellingku berkata seperti itu."

"Pemikiranku sama denganmu."

"Kupikir hanya itu saja Sasuke, untuk selanjutnya akan kupikirkan lagi. Aku pergi dulu pekerjaanku masih banyak."beranjak berdiri lalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Tak berama lama Sasuke juga beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafe dan menuju ke rumah sakit dimana Sakura sudah menunggunya.

Sampai dirumah sakit saat Sasuke berjalan di koridor tak sengaja dirinya melihat Pakura yang berdiri membelakinginya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu perawat. Apa dia bekerja disini? batin Sasuke.

Sesampainya diruangan Sakura pemandangan pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah Sakura yang tertidur di atas sofa. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke sofa dimana Sakura tertidur. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan perkataan Shikamaru waktu di cafe tadi. 'Sasuke kuharap kau berhati-hati karena mereka bisa saja mengincar orang terdekat kita.' Sasuke berfikir jika bisa saja Sakura juga dalam bahaya mengingat dia tadi melihat Pakura disini. Bagi Sasuke semua ini bukan kebetulan, sudah pasti ada kaitannya tapi Sasuke tidak punya bukti yang kuat jika Pakura ada hubungannya dengan empat laki-laki yang mengambil saham perusahaan teman-temannya. Tapi semua dugaan itu bisa saja benar, mengingat Sasuke yang tahu informasi bagaimana riwayat Pakura dulu yang diperintahkan seseorang untuk mencelakai salah satu anggota Uchiha. Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam wajah damai Sakura didepannya, dia bertekat akan melindungi Sakura apa pun yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam bahaya, apa pun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu-

My Cherry..."

Tbc...

yup maafkan author yak kalau kcepetan dan typo dmana2 atau bahkan amburadul gk jelas dll hehehe...😜😜😜😜😜

yup ok ok krisan jg coment na yak...

sampai ktmu chap dpn...


	8. Chapter 8

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Avrill

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 8

Disebuah rumah yang besar bergaya jepang modern terlihat laki-laki berambut panjang duduk disebuah kursi besar menghadap jendela besar membelakingi tiga orang laki-laki yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Mereka adalah Orochimaru dengan tiga anak buahnya Sakon, Jirobo dan Kidomaro.

"Orochimaru-sama memanggil kami?"tanya Sakon.

"Ya. Bagaimana tugas kalian?"

"Sudah kami laksanakan Orochimaru-sama."

"Bagus. Ada tugas lagi yang harus kalian lakukan."

"Apa tugas kami Orochimaru-sama?"

"Tugas kalian-membalikkan kursi menghadap tiga orang dibelakangnya-menculik gadis ini,"dengan menyerahkan foto Sakura.

"Hubungi Tayuya dan juga Pakura, dia tau tentang gadis ini bicarakan tugas ini dengan mereka."titah Orochimaru.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama. Kami permisi,"pamit Sakon berojigi.

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi Kota Konoha, Sang surya bersinar cerah, burung-burung berkicauan dengan riang sambil melompati dahan-dahan serta ranting pohon. Angin berhembus secara sepoi-sepoi, terasa hangat. Yah, cuaca yang pas untuk sekedar jalan-jalan keluar rumah, menikmati suasana pagi yang indah entah bersama keluarga, teman maupun seorang yang spesial. Tapi nyatanya suasana hangat dan indahnya pagi sangat bertolak belakang dengan gadis berambut pink yang identik dengan bunga Sakura. Baik kita lihat apa yang dilakukan gadis ini di dalam kamarnya. Jika orang-orang diluar sana sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sedangkan gadis ini Sakura masih setia bergumul dibawah selimutnya. Dan kegiatan Sakura terusik dengan suara ketukan pintu.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Saki...bangunlah nak ada nak Sasuke mencarimu dibawah, cepatlah turun."ucap Nenek Chiyo sedikit berteriak.

"Iya Nek~aku akan bangun~suruh dia menunggu sebentar lagi~"gumam Sakura serak, tapi bukannya bangun Sakura kembali tidur dan menarik selimutnya menutupi sampai telinganya.

Di lantai bawah nampaklah Sasuke yang duduk menunggu Sakura tapi yang ditunggu tidak kunjung muncul. Sasuke lalu berinisiatif ke lantai 2 ke kamar Sakura. Sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke mencoba membukanya tapi terkunci kemudian Sasuke bertanya pada Nenek Chiyo untuk meminta kunci cadangan kamar Sakura. Setelah mendapatkannya Sasuke segera menguncinya dan membuka pintu kamar Sakura, dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Sasuke adalah Sakura yang masih bergumul dibawah selimut. Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Sakura kemudian naik keatas ranjang.

Sakura sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya ketika tangan Sasuke mengelus kepalanya. Perlahan mata Sakura terbuka menampilkan mata hijau emeraldnya, pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Sakura adalah wajah Sasuke di depannya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika yang di depannya adalah benar Sasuke dan bukan mimpi, Sakura lalu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sasuke untuk meyakinkan lagi. 'Ini bukan mimpi! Ini nyata?!' kaget Sakura dalam hati. Sakura dengan cepat bangun dari tidurnya menyadarinya bahwa bukan mimpi.

"Sa-sasuke-kun? K-kenapa kau bisa di kamarku?"tanya Sakura bingung dan tergagap. Wajah Sakura kini terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Aku menunggumu tapi kau tidak juga bangun jadi aku ke kamarmu dan menguncinya dari luar,"jawab Sasuke yang masih berbaring.

"Begitu ya? Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun~"dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke bangun lalu duduk menghadap Sakura yang menunduk.

"Hn. Tidak apa."sambil membawa wajah Sakura dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari untuk menatapnya. Emerald dan Onyx bertemu, Sasuke juga Sakura saling berpandangan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing karena keindahan mata keduanya. Sasuke mengelus sebelah pipi Sakura lalu membawanya dalam sebuah menciuman. Ciuman singkat yang menyalurkan sebuah perasaan yang Sasuke miliki kepada Sakura bahwa dirinya benar-benar mencintai gadis didepannya.

"Sakura...aku mencintaimu..."uc2p Sasuke yang masih menatap mata Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun..."

"Cepatlah bersiaplah aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Aku tunggu dibawah."titah Sasuke lalu turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura sudah dan segera turun kebawah. Dress merah tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan cardigan warna hitam dan hils setinggi 5cm warna hitam. Dengan mantap Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendapati Sasuke duduk disana sedang menatap ponselnya dengan serius.

"Sasuke-kun~"panggil Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri di dekat Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil mengalihkan matanya dan memandang Sakura yang berdiri di dekatnya. Sejenak Sasuke begitu terpesona pada penampilan Sakura saat ini. Sakura yang dipandangi merasa salah tingkah.

"Sa-sasuke-kun kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilampilanku?"tanya Sakura dengan menelisik pakaiannya apa ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya sehingga Sasuke menatap dirinya.

Berdiri didekat Sakura, "Tidak ada."

"Tapi kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Cantik."gumam Sasuke.

"He? Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun~"rengek Sakura menarik-narik kecil baju Sasuke.

"Kau salah dengar Sakura,"

"Tidak tidak,"

"Hn,"

"Ish~kau ini Sasuke-kun menyebalkan sekali!"jawab Sakura cemberut.

"Ayo kita berangkat."dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan keluar. Kini mereka sudah di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun...beri tahu aku~"

"Lihat saja nanti."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Sakura akhirnya diam karena pertanyaannya dijawab Sasuke hanya itu itu saja yang intinya sama, dan itu semakin membuat Sakura bertambah kesal. Sasuke yang menyadari keheningan diantara mereka berdua melirik kearah Sakura yang kini menatap keluar jendela mobil. Sasuke hari ini berencana mengajak Sakura ke taman hiburan, Konoha Land.

Konoha Land...

Sekitar satu setengah jam mereka berdua dalam perjalanan akhirnya sampai juga di Konoha Land. Setelah memakirkan mobil Sasuke keluar di ikuti Sakura dari sisi lain. Sakura tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengajaknya ke Konoha Land. Tiba-tiba ingatanya di waktu masih duduk di bangku SMA berputar, waktu itu Sakura memang pergi bersama seseorang dan seseorang itu punya nama yang sama dengan orang yang mengajaknya sekarang. Ingatan masa lalunya memang tidak hilang tapi Sakura tidak bisa mengingat memory apa pun yang dilakukannya bersama Sasuke-kun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Lamunan Sakura seketika buyar saat Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"...ra..."

"...kura..."

"Sakura?!"kata Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

"Ah...i-iya Sasuke-ku ada apa?"jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Hehe tidak tidak, aku tidak melamun kok."elak Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo,"ajak Sasuke. Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam Konoha Land. Sasuke dapat melihat dapat melihat kebahagian di mata Sakura. Sakura berjalan kesana kemari dari satu stand ke stand yang lain Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil, Sasuke senanang bisa membuat Sakura bahagia walau Sakura tidak mengingatnya.

"Sasuke-kun ayo masuk ke foto box, ayo kita foto..."ajak Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke. Sakura tekikik geli melihat cetakan foto yang dipegangnya, Sasuke memasang tampang yang sama disetiap foto.

"Sasuke-kun lihat, kau seperti patung tanpa ekspresi."kata Sakura yang masih terkikik geli.

"Ya ya teruslah tertawa,"jawab Sasuke kesal dan berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"He? Sasuke-kun! Tunggu aku~"teriak Sakura berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau lambat."

"Apa? Aku lambat?!"

"Hn. Kau lambat."

"Hey! Itu kau karena kau meninggalkanku tadi!"sungut Sakura. Sakura yang kesal berjalan mendahului Sasuke dengan menghentakkan kakinya tanpa menyadari ada sebuah kereta mobil dari arah kanan. Sasuke yang menyadari itu secepat kilat berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Sakura! AWAS!"teriak Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa terpanggil hanya membatu di tempat dan menutup matanya, sekelebat ingatan lalu berputar di kepalanya. Dirinya merasanya de javu akan kejadian ini, Sakura merasakan tangan seseorang memeluknya. Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang ternyata memeluknya menyelematkannya dari kereta mobil tadi, 'Sasuke-kun menyelematkanku lagi? Ini yang kedua kalinya...'batin Sakura.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali?"

"Maafkan aku, dan terimakasih sudah menyelematkanku lagi."

"Lagi?"tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ya lagi, aku tadi begitu saja ingat ketika Sasuke-kun menyelematkanku dari mobil setelah aku keluar dari kedai ice cream bersamamu."tutur Sakura.

"Lain kali hati-hati,"kata Sasuke khawatir. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Mereka tanpa sadar masih dalam keadaan berpelukan menatap satu sama lain sampai Sakura sadar bahwa mereka berdua berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini,"ajak Sakura.

"Hn, ayo."

Tanpa terasa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah setengah hari di Konoha Land sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Tapi walaupun hari sudah semakin siang tapi Sakura masih semangat untuk naik wahana lain ataupun tempat-tempat yang lain.

"Sasuke-kun?"tanya Sakura mencari-cari Sasuke yang tidak disampingnya. Sakura mengedarkan mata kesana-kemari untuk mencari Sasuke tapi tidak ketemu. Sakura berinisiatif menelponnya tapi tidak tersambung. Sakura yang masih sibuk mencari Sasuke kesana-kemari tidak memperhatikan langkahnya dan membuatnya menabrak seseorang, tapi sebelum Sakura jatuh tangannya ditahan oleh orang ditabraknya.

"Dasar kau ini ceroboh sekali!"ucap Sasuke datar menatap Sakura tajam.

Mendongakkan kepala ke wajah Sapke "Eh? Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun~"

"Kenapa kau tidak melihat jalan?"

"Aku mencarimu tadi! Kau kemana saja?!"kesal Sakura. 'Kenapa dia yang marah? Harusnya aku yang marah bukan Sasuke ayam ini Shanaro...!'batin Sakura kesal.

Menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada Sakura, "Aku membeli minum tadi,"

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita tempat penjual takoyaki yang disebelah sana itu."tunjuk Sakura pada penjual takoyaki tak jauh dari mereka. Setelah membeli Takoyaki Sakura dan Sasuke kini duduk disebuah meja dekat air mancur.

"Sasuke-kun setelah ini kita berkeliling lagi ya...?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah berjalan seharian?"

"Tidak. Karena ada Sasuke-kun yang menemaniku,"jawab Sakura dengan senyuman.

Selesai makan takoyaki Sakura segera menarik-lebih tepatnya meyeret Sasuke untuk menaiki wahana yang lain lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah jika sudah begini yang terpenting buatnya sekarang adalah bisa melihat orang dicintainya bahagia. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah semakin sore mereka berdua kini sedang menaiki bianglala dengan ditemani langit senja yang indah berwarna jingga.

"Sasuke-kun, ku dengar jika sepasang kekasih berciuman tepat dipaling atas di waktu senja maka cinta mereka akan kuat sampai maut memisahkan,"ucap Sakura sambil memandang kota Konoha dari atas bianglala. Dan kini mereka berdua berhenti di paling atas bianglala.

"He? Kenapa berhenti?"tanya Sakura memandang kebawah mencari tahu. Sasuke hanya diam menatap tingkah Sakura yang duduk disampingnya.

"Bukankah sudah biasa? Kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

"Bukan begitu, tadi rasanya kita masih setengah naik?"

"Kita sudah diatas Sakura lihatlah." Tanpa diperintah lagi Sakura segera melihat sekeliling, dan benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke mereka berdua kini berhenti di paling atas bianglala. Mata Sakura berbinar senang melihat pemandangan langit senja yang sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam.

"Sakura,"panggil Sasuke.

"Iya Sa-"kata-kata Sakura terpotong karena dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya. Sakura hanya mampu melebarkan matanya dengan tindakan Sasuke tapi dengan segera Sakura membalasnya. Ciuman penyampaian perasaan masing-masing tanpa ada nafsu. Disela-sela ciuman Sakura ingat kata-kata yang dia ucapkan tadi jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di paling atas bianglala maka cinta mereka berdua akan kuat sampai maut memisahkannya.

Dengan wajah yang memerah "Sa-sasuke-kun..."

"Aishiteru Haruno Sakura, My Cherry..."

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun..."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada didepan rumah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun terimakasih untuk hari ini...kau tidak mau mampir dulu?"tawar Sakura.

"Lain kali aku akan mampir,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Cepatlah masuk."

Dan mobil Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri menatap mobil Sasuke sampai mobil itu hilang di sebuah belokan. Aku lalu masuk kerumah dan menuju lantai dua kamarnya. Walaupun capek tapi hatinya bahagia karena seharian Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke. Sampai dikamar Sakura langsung masuk kekamar mandi, badannya terasa gerah dan lengket. Setengah jam kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang kembali fresh, Sakura berjalan ketempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Tapi tak butuh lama bagi Sakura kini dirinya sudah terlelap dan masuk dalam dunia mimpi.

Sakura Hospital...

Terlihat beberapa dokter dan juga perawat sibuk mondar-mandir kesana-kemari dengan raut wajah yang tegang dan cemas. Pagi-pagi sekali dokter Kabuto mendapat telepon dari salah satu perawat yang mengatakan bahwa gudang penyimpanan obat terbuka dan setelah di cek ada beberapa obat juga kantung darah hilang dari sana mendengar kabar itu dokter Kabuto langsung menuju kerumah sakit.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku?"tanya dokter Kabuto pada semua orang yang berkumpul di depannya.

"Beberapa obat hilang dan stock kantung darah juga dokter, dan kami menemukan ini,"salah satu perawat menyerahkan kantong obat pada dokter Kabuto. Dokter Kabuto menerimanya dan meneliti kantong obat tersebut. Kerutan sama tercetak di dahinya saat meneliti obat itu.

"Apa ada masalah dokter Kabuto?"tanya perawat tadi.

"Ini...seharusnya tidak disini. Ini obat ilegal dan juga berbahaya, simpan ini ditempat aman aku akan membicarakannya pada Sakura."

"Jika ada yang melihat dia sudah datang suruh dia ke ruanganku."lanjut dokter Kabuto.

"Baik dokter Kabuto,"

Semua orang disana kemudian bubar menyisakan tiga orang perempuan yang terlihat senang karena usaha mereka berjalan dengan lancar menyelundupkan obat ilegal itu dan juga memgambil beberapa kantong darah dari sana.

"Semua ini baru permulaan saja..."ucap Pakura dengan seringai jahatnya.

Uchiha Corp's...

Terlihat lima orang laki-laki berkumpul di ruang kerja salah satu pemilik perusahaan, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiskusi membahas tentang saham perusahaan yang lambat laun semakin menurun dari waktu ke waktu dan ini membuat mereka berlima harus berfikir keras.

"Teme, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"kata Naruto.

"Hanya Uchiha Corp's yang masih bertahan sampai ini."lanjut Naruto.

"Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Uchiha Corp's adalah target terakhir mereka dilihat dari cara mereka mengambil saham perusahaan kita bukan?"jelas Neji.

"Sasuke apa kakakmu tahu tentang ini?"tanya Sai pada Sasuke.

"Itachi belum tahu,"jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke jika aku boleh menyarankan sebaiknya kau menceritakan masalah ini pada Kakakmu mungkin saja dia tahu siapa yang mengincar Uchiha Corp's dengan mengambil saham yang bekerja sama denganmu."pinta Shikamaru.

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi bersama Itachi nanti."ucap Sasuke.

Sakura yang baru saja tiba dirumah sakit merasa ada yang berbeda dengan kondisi yang cukup lengang dirumah sakit. Tapi Sakura dengan cepat mengeyahkan pikiran negatifnya dan segera ke ruangannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena seorang perawat memanggilnya.

"Sakura-san anda di cari dokter Kabuto,"kata salah satu perawat pada Sakura.

"Ah baiklah aku akan keruangannya."

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuk."

"Anda mencari saya?"tanya Sakura

"Ah iya Sakura duduklah."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Ya Sakura. Dan ini cukup serius."

"Memang apa masalahnya?"

"Ada obat ilegal di dalam gudang obat dan juga beberapa kantong darah hilang."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti obat itu berbahaya untuk pasien. Bentuknya mirip dengan obau pada umumnya tapi hanya aku yang tahu jika obat itu berbahaya dan juga ilegal."

"Tunggu senpai, aku curiga jika obat itu memang diletakkan sana. Seakan pelakunya sengaja untuk mencari dirinya."

"Kau benar Sakura, tapi siapa pelakunya? Hanya orang rumah sakit saja yang tahu letak gudang itu."

"Yang jelas orang orang dalam Senpai, kita harus segera mencari tahunya."

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mencari tahu."

"Aku juga akan membantu Senpai. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."pamit Sakura.

"Ah ya silahkan,"ucap Kabuto mempersilahkan.

Sakura POV

Setelah dari ruang Kabuto-senpai aku jadi berfikir tentang masalah yang menimpa rumah sakit ini. Sebelumnya tidak ada masalah yang seperti ini terjadi di rumah sakit ini, aku tidak habis pikir sebenarnya apa motif orang itu dengan menaruh obat itu di gudang penyimpanan obat dan mengambil beberapa kantong darah(?) sebenarnya apa motifnya. Aku harus segera mencari tahu apa motifnya dan siapa pelakunya yang jelas dia pasti orang dalam, orang yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit ini tapi siapa yang patut ku curigai? mungkin akan kupikirkan lagi nanti untuk sekarang aku harus fokus pada pekerjaanku dulu.

Skip Time...

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah semakin siang dan perutku terasa lapar. Ku lihat jam di pergelangan tanganku dan ternyata memang sudah waktunya makan siang pantas saja perutku lapar. Dengan segera aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan merapikan meja ku, ku gatungakan jas dokterku dan mengambil tasku yang ada di meja lalu segera mengisi perutku. Tadi pagi aku lupa sarapan dan beginilah sekarang aku sudah sangat lapar dan ingin cepat-cepat makan. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera mengambilnya dari dalam tas, Sasuke-kun calling. Aku dengan segera mengangkatnya.

"Iya Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"Aku sedang berjalan keluar rumah sakit ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku mau makan siang,"

"..."

"Emm~baiklah aku akan menunggu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke datang aku segera saja masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Sasuke-kun ini mobil kantor bukan?"tanyaku pada Sasuke-kun.

"Mobilku sedang dibengkel jadi aku bawa mobil kantor."

"Begitu ya,"jawabku mangut-mangut.

"Sasuke-kun kita akan kemana? Kenapa kita melewati cafe ku?"

"Kita makan di apartemenku."

"Apartemenmu?"

"Hn,"

Apa pun itu aku merasa percakapan ini pernah terjadi diantara aku dan Sasuke-kun, apa mungkin ini ingatanku yang hilang? mungkin saja iya aku harap aku bisa mengingatnya jika sudah di apartemen Sasuke-kun barangkali ada hal lain yang dapat membuatku mengingat hal lain juga.

"Sakura kau tidak turun?" Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika Sasuke-kun memanggilku. Aku segera saja turun dari mobil dan mengekor di belakang Sasuke-kun.

Disaat aku masuk apartemen Sasuke-kun aku merasa tidak asing lagi seperti aku sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya. Aku melangkahkan kaki berkeliling di apartemen Sasuke-kun, sangat dirinya sekali yang punya kepribadian pendiam tidak banyak bicara selama aku mengenalnya beberapa minggu ini. Kulihat Sasuke-kun di dapur sedang memasak sesuatu, karenan aku penasaran apa yang dibuatnya aku lalu menghampirinya

"Sasuke-kun, kau masak apa?"

"Belum tahu, hanya ada beberapa sayuran saja."

"Bagaimana kalau sup tomat saja? Karena kulihat tomatmu lumayan banyak,"tawarku.

"Hn, boleh juga."

"Sasuke-kun duduk saja aku saja yang memasak."

"Tidak. Kita masak berdua."tolak Sasuke.

"Ok baiklah kita masak berdua."

Aku dan Sasuke-kun lalu mulai memasak, Sasuke-kun sibuk dengan sayuran aku sibuk dengan membuat bumbu sup. Jujur saya aku senang dengan kebersamaan ini. Dan entah sudah berapa lama aku dan Sasuke-kun berkutat di dapur dan sebentar lagi supnya akan matang, rasa laparku sungguh tidak bisa di tolerir lagi aku ingin segera cepat makan.

"Sasuke-kun maukah kau menata piringnya? Sebentar lagi supnya akan matang,"pintaku pada Sasuke-kun yang duduk di meja makan.

Dan tara sup tomat ala Sakura sudah jadi. Aku segera saja membawanya ke meja makan dan makan bersama Sasuke-kun, cacing-cacing di dalam perutku sudah tidak sabaran.

"Itadakimasu./Itadakimasu."ucap kami bersamaan. Selama makan hanya kehening diantara kami berdua, hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang berbunyi tidak ada obrolan apa pun diantara kami sampai Sasuke-kun mengakhiri makannya.

"Ah Sasuke-kun biarkan saja nanti aku yang akan mencucinya."pintaku yang melihat Sasuke-kun merapikan alat makannya yang akan dibawanya ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Tak berapa lama aku juga sudah selesai makan, kurapikan alat makanku dan mencucinya dengan alat makan Sasuke-kun. Selesai mencuci aku kembali ke meja makan untuk mencari Sasuke-kun tapi tidak ada. Aku berinisiatif mencarinya keseluruh apartemennya tapi tidak ada. 'Kemana Sasuke-kun pergi?' batinku dalam hati. Aku mencoba untuk menelponnya tapi ternyata ponselnya ada di apartemen, kuputuskan untuk mencarinya diluar. Aku menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke-kun tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku yang lelah berjalan memutuskan duduk disebuah bangku kecil, cuaca yang sangat panas membuat kepalaku mendadak terasa pusing. Aku bingung harus mencarinya kemana, dasar Sasuke ayam! kemana dia perginya membuatku kesal saja setidaknya jika akan keluar bilanglah dulu padaku. Aku hanya dapat menggerutu tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit, aku mencengkram erat kepalaku. Memory dimana Sasuke-kun menelponku mengajakku pergi dan bertemu di taman dekat cafe tapi dia tidak datang lalu aku pergi karena kesal Sasuke juga tidak kunjung muncul berputar bagai film di kepalaku dengan sangat jelas. Ku lepaskan cengkraman tangan dikepalaku, jadi inikah ingatanku yang hilang tentang Sasuke-kun? dan dia adalah orang yang sama yang dulu pernah meninggalkanku. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir dengan sendiri akibat ingatan dimana aku sebelum kecelakaan semuanya tentang Sasuke-kun di awal pertemuan kami dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia adalah orang yang meninggalkanku dulu. Sungguh ironis. Tanganku mengepal erat karena kemarahanku yang sudah di tinggalkan lalu dia tidak menemuiku dan sudah membuatku kecelakaan dan berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Sakura?"

Itu dia. Orang yang dari tadi aku cari muncul juga.

"Dari mana saja kau!"tanyaku marah. Dia hanya mengernyit heran padaku, aku yang sudah kesal ditambah kesal karena tidak menjawabku.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, dari mana kau Uchiha Sasuke!"tanya dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"Kau kena-"

"Jawab saja apa susahnya!"

"Aku membeli minuman dingin apartemen habis,"

"Tidak bisakah kau bilang padaku jika kau keluar!"

"Hey kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau tanya kenapa aku marah?"tanyaku dengan pandangan tajam kearahnya.

"Jelas aku marah ketika aku tahu bahwa orang yang selama ini bersamaku adalah...ORANG YANG SAMA YANG MENINGGALKANKU DULU DAN MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU DITAMAN TAPI KAU TIDAK DATANG DAN BERAKHIR AKU DIRUMAH SAKIT KARENA AKU KECELAKAAN KARENA AKU KESAL PADAMU!"teriakku marah padanya. Cukup sudah. Semua kemarahan yang ku tahan tadi tak dapat ku tahan lagi. Sasuke hanya mematung di depanku dengan ekspresi terkejut walaupun tidak begitu terlihat, tapi aku tahu matanya menyatakan bahwa dia terkejut karena aku mengingat semuanya.

"Sakura kau..."

"Ya! Aku ingat semuanya!"

"Sakura aku bisa jelaskan,"

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan?!"

"Sakura dengarkan aku dulu."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearahku berdiri tapi dengan cepat aku melangkah mundur.

Aku memberi isyarat dengan tangku agar dia tidak mendekat, "Cukup Sasuke! Cukup! Kau sudah membuatku kecewa, kau berjanji jika kau tidak akan mengecewakanku?!" Aku yang bersiap pergi dari hadapan Sasuke tanganku di tarik olehnya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!"berontakku padanya yang menahan satu tanganku.

"Sakura dengarkan aku!"bentaknya padaku yang membuat nyaliku menciut. Jujur saja aku takut sekali untuk pertama kalinya. Pandangan matanya begitu tajam padaku. Aku hanya mampu terdiam dan harap-harap cemas dengan keadaan ini.

"Kau tahu, di malam itu aku sudah berjalan untuk menemuimu tapi aku melihat seorang gadis pingsan dan aku mau tidak mau harus menolongnya dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat. Aku mencoba menelponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, dan kau tahu...saat aku sampai di taman adalah KAU YANG TERBARING DI JALAN DENGAN DARAH BEGITU BANYAK! Aku saat itu sangat takut jika sesuatu terjadi padamu Sakura, sungguh aku minta maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu."jelasnya padaku dengan berbagai ekspresi bercampur jadi satu. Aku hanya mematung mendengar mendengar penjelasannya. Dan kini Sasuke menunduk meletakkankan kepalanya dibahuku, aku merasakan bahuku sedikit basah. 'Dia menangis?'batinku dalam hati. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu jika Sasuke-kun yang terkenal pendiam, dingin, menyebalkan juga keras kepala bisa sangat rapuh seperti ini. Kami-sama apa yang sudah aku perbuat padanya? Sasuke-kun sungguh-sungguh ingin membahagiakanku dan tidak membuatku kecewa tapi aku malah marah padanya hanya karena salah paham. Aku pun ikut menangis dan memeluk Sasuke-kun memberinya kehangatan.

"Sasuke-kun maafkan aku..."bisikku padanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku Sasuke memohon padaku.

"Sakura aku mohon-

-jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."

End Sakura POV

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Avrill

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 9

Sakura POV

Dua minggu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, setelah pertengkaran antara kami berdua waktu itu kini hubungan kami mulai membaik dan berjalan seperti air mengalir. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan rumah sakit saat ini. Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menemukan siapa pelakunya dan sekarang ditambah masalah lain muncul. Entah ini orang yang sama atau bukan, mereka mencampurkan cairan berbahaya kedalam kantong infus dan kantong darah juga mengganti obat-obatan yang sama persis dengan obat-obatan yang sudah mereka racik dengan menambahkan bahan berbahaya. Sungguh ini sangat berbahaya untuk para pasien. Jika sudah begini itu berarti aku harus tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit. Dan saat ini entah sudah berapa lama aku aku duduk di ruanganku berkutat dengan dokumen pasien ditambah juga masalah yang satu ini. Semakin membuatku pusing. Kulirik jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima menit itu tandanya aku harus segera pulang. Segera kurapikan kertas-kertas ditatas meja lalu bangkit dari duduk dan keluar dari ruang kerja.

Saat aku keluar dari ruang kerja dan berjalan di sepanjang koridor keadaan rumah sakit cukup lengang hanya ada beberapa perawat yang hilir mudik. Saat aku sudah benar-benar keluar dari gedung rumah sakit pikiranku melayang memikirkan tentang Sasuke-kun entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi kepikiran tentang dirinya. Pikiranku melayang saat pertama kali bertemu yang berujung pertengkarang dan berakhir aku masuk rumah sakit kemudian pertemuan di atap rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke-kun masih mencintaiku dan minta maaf padaku bahwa dia benar-benar menyesal karena sudah meninggalkanku dulu dan disaat itu dia berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanku dan akan memabahagiakanku tapi di malam itu dia mengecewakanku denganku tidak datang tepat waktu lalu aku kesal dan berlari keluar taman tanpa melihat jalan yang membuatku tertabrak sebuah mobil yang kemudian aku mengalami amnesia ringan yang membuatku tak mengingat kejadian apa pun sebelum aku kecelakaan. Lambat laun aku berangsur-angsur mendapatkan ingatanku kembali dan ketika aku dapat mengingat kembali semuanya bukan potongan-potongan aku kesal marah dan segala rasa yang ada pada diriku bercampur jadi satu, tapi semua kesalah pahaman itu segera terjawab oleh penjelasan Sasuke-kun. Aku lega karena mengetahui bahwa Sasuke-kun benar-benar mencintaiku juga khawatir padaku saat aku masih dirawat di rumah sakit, dan juga untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke-kun memohon padaku untuk tidak meninggalkan dirinya. Sungguh aku sangat senang sekali. Aku tertawa kecil saat mengingat semua kejadian itu. Puas tertawa kecil seorang diri, aku tersadar dan mepercepat jalanku pulang kerumah mengingat ini sudah malam dan jalanan tampak lengang apalagi aku seorang perempuan. Aku menghembuskan napas, kemudian aku membayangkan jika Sasuke-kun disampingku menemaniku pulang dan memulai petengkaran kecil diantara kami. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke-kun tidak benar-benar ada disampingku. Meski hanya membayangkannya saja tapi aku merasa sangat senang.

Tapi saat itu tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutiku. Bulu kudukku berdiri, membuatku menoleh kebelakang. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada siapa pun disana. Tidak mungkin. Aku benar-benar merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutiku tadi. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada siapa pun?

Karena merasa ganjil, aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kakiku agar cepat sampai di rumah. Tapi ketakutanku semakin bertambah ketika aku melewati sebuah toko yang sudah tutup dan memantulkan sosok berbaju hitam berdiri tak jauh dari aku berdiri. Aku yang panik segera saja mempercepat langkahku, dan orang itu juga mempercepat langkahnya. Aku bingung harus apa saat ini sungguh aku sangat takut. Entah kemana aku kakiku ini berjalan, aku kini berakhir di depan apartemen Sasuke-kun. Aku berjongkok didekat mobil Sasuke-kun yang terpakir di depan apartemen untuk menyembunyikan diriku dari orang berbaju hitam tadi. Aku kemudian segera menelpon Sasuke-kun untuk keluar.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke-kun dari sebrang sana.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ce-cepat keluar aku di-depan apartemenmu, a-ada seseorang berbaju hitam mengikutiku."pintaku dengan nada gemetar juga ketakutan.

"Tunggulah."

"Cepat Sasuke-kun."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke-kun datang menghampiriku dari belakang dan menepuk pundakku yang membuatku terlonjak kaget dan spontan aku menjerit.

"Kyaaaaaa~"jeritku dengan memejamkan mata.

"Hey! Tenanglah Sakura ini aku."ucap Sasuke-kun menenangkanku. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku,"sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Sa-sasuke-kun a-aku takut sekali!"kataku panik dan ketakutan.

Kemudian Sasuke-kun mengajakku masuk kedalam apartemennya. Menyuruhku duduk dan memberikanku segelas air putih untuk membuatku rileks.

"Terimakasih,"sambil memberikan gelas kosong padanya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Jujur saja aku masih sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?"tanya Sasuke-kun.

"Ada masalah dirumah sakit Sasuke-kun. Ada orang yang dengan sengaja menukar obat di gudang obat juga mememasukkan cairan berbahaya kedalam kantong infus dan kantong darah."jelasku padanya.

"Dan juga aku tidak tahu apa motifnya dan aku belum menemukan siapa orangnya Sasuke-kun,"lanjutku.

"Tapi setidaknya kau hubungi aku Sakura untuk menjemputmu agar kau tidak pulang sendirian selarut ini."pinta Sasuke-kun khawatir padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk padanya yang kini menyiratkan kekhawatiran padaku.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun~"ucapku dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjukku.

"Hn, jangan ulangi lagi."titah Sasuke-kun. Jika sudah begini aku tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Sasuke-kun.

 _Kryuuuuukkkkk..._

Krik...krik...krik...

Aduh! Kenapa perutku berbunyi disaat seperti ini sih? Sudah pasti sekarang ini wajahku memerah semerah buah kesayangan Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun hanya memandangku aneh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ayo makan. Cacing diperutmu sudah minta diisi."ajaknya dengan nada meledek. Aku mengembungkan pipiku karena ledekan Sasuke-kun.

Selesai makan dan mencuci peralatan makan ak memutuskan untuk mandi, aku lalu berjalan keluar dapur dan mendekati Sasuke-kun yang sedang duduk di sofa di depan televisi untuk meminjam kamar mandinya untuk mandi.

"Sasuke-kun...boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi di kamarmu? Aku ingin mandi,"

"Hn, pakai saja."

Tanpa menunggu lama aku segera saja masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke-kun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian aku selesai dengan acara mandiku, tapi sejenak kemudian aku teringat jika aku tak punya baju yang dapat ku pakai. Tidak mungkin aku memakai baju dari pagi hingga sekarang bukan? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Seketika aku mendapatkan ide untuk masalah ini.

"Sasuke-kun! Kemarilah cepat!"teriakku keras dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Sakura, kenapa kau berteriak?! Ada apa?"tanyanya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-kun pinjami aku bajumu untuk sementara waktu,"

"Tunggu sebentar." Kudengar langkah kakinya menjauh dari pintu dan mungkin sedang mencari baju untuk dapat ku pakai.

"Sakura, pakai baju ini sementara."

Kemudian aku membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi dan mengambil baju yang diberikan oleh Sasuke-kun. Dengan segera aku memakai kaos biru dongker berlengan panjang dengan lambang kipas dibelakangnya dan juga celana training. Ku pandangi pantulan diriku di kaca yang memakai baju kebesaran milik Sasuke-kun. Aku membalikkan tubuhku memutar-mutar tubuhku, lalu aku berhenti memutar-mutar tubuhku ketika mataku melihat tanda lambang kipas dipunggungku. Aku mencoba menyentuhnya dengan tanganku. Aku tersenyum. Jujur saja aku sangat senang, dalam hidupku baru pertama kali aku memakai baju Sasuke-kun. Aku dapat mencium bau parfumnya. Puas mencium bau parfum Sasuke-kun aku segera keluar kamar mandi, disana diranjangnya Sasuke-kun setengah berbaring dengan sebuah laptop.

"Sasuke-kun?"tanyaku yang kini berdiri disamping Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun yang merasa terpanggil langsung mengalihkan matanya dan menatapku. Aku yang ditatapnya jadi merasa aneh.

"Sasuke-kun ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab kini Sasuke-kun turun dari ranjang dan berdiri dihadapanku menatap mataku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-kun saat ini. Dia terus menerus menatapku dan semakin mendekat kearahku, spontan aku berjalan mundur dan langkahku terhenti karena kakiku menabrak meja kecil dengan lampu tidur di atasnya di dekat ranjang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-kun sekarang aku sangat gugup.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku tergagap.

"Hn? Kau pikir apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu?"dengan senyum anehnya yang membuatku merinding. Aku hanya menelan ludahku. Aku bingung harus apa saat ini.

"Sakura..."

"Y-ya..."

"Kau tahu kau sangat cantik memakai baju ini. Di tambah lambang clan Uchiha dibelakangnya."sambil membelai pipiku lembut.

"Sakura mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku ini,"tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Ya katakan saja Sasuke-kun."

Jarak antara aku dan Sasuke-kun hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Sakura aku bahagia bersamamu, aku mencintaimu. Untuk itu..."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas.

"Untuk itu?"

"Sakura maukah kau menikah denganku menjadi sandaran hidupku dikala aku sedih menemani hari-hariku dalam suka maupun duka selalu setia bersamaku hingga ajal menjemput dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."ucapnya panjang lebar padaku. Kulihat Sasuke-kun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Aku menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke-kun dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Di telapak tangannya ada kotak berwarna biru dengan sebuah cincin sederhana berwarna silver. Aku hanya mematung tanpa kata. Ini terlalu mendadak bagiku, dan aku belum ada persiapan mental. Jujur aku bingung harus jawab apa sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau serius dengan ini ?"tanyaku meyakinkan lagi dengan keputusannya.

"Ya. Aku serius Sakura."jawabnya mantab.

"Tapi jika kau belum siap-lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisku sebelah kiri-anggap saja kita bertungan untuk saat ini, kau bisa jawab jika kau sudah benar-benar siap."pintanya padaku. Lalu mengecup dahiku. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku merasakan kecupan hangat dari Sasuke-kun.

"Sekarang sudah malam tidurlah, aku akan tidur di kamar sofa."

"Tidak. Ah maksutku kau tidur disini saja bersamaku ini kan kamarmu,"

"Baiklah sekarang kita tidur."

Kami berdua lalu naik keatas ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sasuke-kun menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal untuk kepalaku, Sasuke-kun juga membawaku kedalam dekapannya. Dan selanjutnya aku terlelap dalam tidurku.

End Sakura POV

Sasuke POV

Aku yang baru saja selesai karena memang aku baru pulang dari kantor mendengar ponselku berdering di atas meja makan. Kulihat Sakura menelponku. Tumben dia menelponku? Ada apa?batinku dalam hati.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"tanyaku padanya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ce-cepat keluar aku di-depan apartemenmu, a-ada seseorang berbaju hitam mengikutiku."pintanya padaku dengan nada gemetar juga ketakutan. Aku mengernyit heran dengan kata-kata Sakura jika ada yang mengikutinya.

"Tunggulah."kataku padanya.

"Cepat Sasuke-kun."

Kumatikan sambungan teleponku dengan Sakura dan segera keluar dari apartemen untuk menemui Sakura yang ketakutan. Ku lihat dia berjongkok disamping mobilku dengan rasa ketakutkan. Kemudian aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya tapi dia malah menjerit.

"Kyaaaaaa~"jeritnya dengan memejamkan mata.

"Hey! Tenanglah Sakura ini aku."ucapku menenangkan Sakura. Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan menghambur ke dalam pelukanku

"Tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku,"kataku sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke-kun dari sebrang sana.

"Sa-sasuke-kun ce-cepat keluar aku di-depan apartemenmu, a-ada seseorang berbaju hitam mengikutiku."pintaku dengan nada gemetar juga ketakutan.

"Tunggulah."

"Cepat Sasuke-kun."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke-kun datang menghampiriku dari belakang dan menepuk pundakku yang membuatku terlonjak kaget dan spontan aku menjerit.

"Kyaaaaaa~"jeritku dengan memejamkan mata.

"Hey! Tenanglah Sakura ini aku."ucap Sasuke-kun menenangkanku. Aku langsung membuka mataku dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku,"sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Sa-sasuke-kun a-aku takut sekali!"kataknya panik dan ketakutan.

Kemudian aku mengajaknya masuk kedalam apartemen. Aku menyuruhnya duduk dan memberikannya segelas air putih untuk membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Terimakasih,"ucapnya sambil memberikan gelas kosong padaku.

"Sudah lebih baik?"tanyaku. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan padaku.

"Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?"tanyaku.

"Ada masalah dirumah sakit Sasuke-kun. Ada orang yang dengan sengaja menukar obat di gudang obat juga mememasukkan cairan berbahaya kedalam kantong infus dan kantong darah."

"Dan juga aku tidak tahu apa motifnya dan aku belum menemukan siapa orangnya Sasuke-kun,"lanjutnya padaku.

"Tapi setidaknya kau hubungi aku Sakura untuk menjemputmu agar kau tidak pulang sendirian selarut ini."pintaku padanya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun~"ucapnya padaku dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hn, jangan ulangi lagi."titahku.

Kryuuuuukkkkk...

Krik...krik...krik...

Aku hanya memandang aneh Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat dengan bunyi perutnya.

"Ayo makan. Cacing diperutmu sudah minta diisi."ajakku dengan nada meledek.

Selesai makan aku lalu di sofa depan televisi, piranku melayang memikirkan siapa yang mengikuti Sakura? Dan juga tadi Sakura mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang menukar obat dengan memasukan cairan berbahaya kedalam kantong infus dan kantong darah.

"Sasuke-kun...boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi di kamarmu? Aku ingin mandi,"tanyanya yang kini berdiri di dekatku.

"Hn, pakai saja."

Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura segera saja melesat masuk ke dalam kamar setelah mendapat ijin dariku.

Sepeninggal Sakura aku kembali memikirkan tentang orang yang mengikutinya. Apa ini ada hubungannya orang mengambil perusahan yang bekerjasama dengan Uchiha Corp's? Jika itu benar mereka memang diperintah oleh satu orang. Aku lalu menghubungi Shikamaru tentang masalah ini.

"Shikamaru kau dimana?"

"..."

"Tadi Sakura di ikuti oleh seseorang berbaju hitam aku tidak tahu siapa dan juga ada seseorang yang membuat masalah dirumah sakit Sakura."

"..."

"Aku juga berfikir jika orang ini ada kaitannya dengan orang mengambil saham perusahaan."

"..."

"Dia ada di apartemenku sekarang."

"Sasuke-kun! Kemarilah cepat!"teriak Sakura dari dalam.

"Kita bicarakan lagi besok di kantor."ucapku lalu memutus sambungan telepon dengan Shikamaru. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sakura, kenapa kau berteriak?! Ada apa?"tanyaku di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-kun pinjami aku bajumu untuk sementara waktu,"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Aku lalu berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan mencari baju yang bisa di pakai Sakura. Dan aku menemukan kaos biru dongker berlambang kipas juga celana training. Aku lalu kembali ke depan pintu kamar mandi untuk memberikan baju yang ku bawa.

"Sakura, pakai baju ini sementara."

Sakura membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi dan mengambil baju yang ku berikan padanya.

Sembari menunggu Sakura keluar aku setengah berbaring di ranjang dengan laptop di depanku. Aku berfikir untuk melamarnya sekarang agar dia bisa aku lindungi mungkin terlalu mendadak tapi ini jalan satu-satunya untuk tetap terus memantaunya. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi. Aku lalu mengambil kotak cincin di laci meja dan memasukannya ke saku celana. Tidak berapa kemudian Sakura keluar dan memanggil namaku. Aku pun segera mengalihkan mataku dari depan laptop menatap dirinya yang memakai kaos ku yang sedikit kebesaran. Sakura terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan. Aku menatapnya dengan intens.

"Sasuke-kun?"tanyaku yang kini berdiri disamping Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun yang merasa terpanggil langsung mengalihkan matanya dan menatapku. Aku yang ditatapnya jadi merasa aneh.

"Sasuke-kun ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab kini Sasuke-kun turun dari ranjang dan berdiri dihadapanku menatap mataku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-kun saat ini. Dia terus menerus menatapku dan semakin mendekat kearahku, spontan aku berjalan mundur dan langkahku terhenti karena kakiku menabrak meja kecil dengan lampu tidur di atasnya di dekat ranjang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-kun sekarang aku sangat gugup.

"Sa-sasuke ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya tergagap.

"Hn? Kau pikir apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu?"dengan senyum seringai.

"Sakura..."

"Y-ya..."

"Kau tahu kau sangat cantik memakai baju ini. Di tambah lambang clan Uchiha dibelakangnya."kataku sambil membelai pipinya lembut.

"Sakura mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat tapi aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku ini,"tanyaku dengan nada serius. Ini saatnya, apa pun jawabannya aku harus melakukannya,kataku dalam hati.

"Ya katakan saja Sasuke-kun."

Aku semakin mendekat mempersempit jarak antarak kami berdua. Jarak antara aku dan Sakura hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Sakura aku bahagia bersamamu, aku mencintaimu. Untuk itu..."aku berhenti sejenak dan mengambil nafas.

"Untuk itu?"

"Sakura maukah kau menikah denganku menjadi sandaran hidupku dikala aku sedih menemani hari-hariku dalam suka maupun duka selalu setia bersamaku hingga ajal menjemput dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku."ucapku panjang lebar. Aku mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang sudah kusiapkan di saku celanaku. Bukannya menjawab Sakura terbengong menatapku. Di tanganku sudah ada sebuah cincin sederhana berwarna silver. Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak tapi hanya ini jalan satu-satunya. Sakura hanya diam mematung dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau serius dengan ini ?"tanyanya meyakinkan lagi dengan keputusanku.

"Ya. Aku serius Sakura."jawabku dengan mantab.

"Tapi jika kau belum siap-lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya sebelah kiri-anggap saja kita bertungan untuk saat ini, kau bisa jawab jika kau sudah benar-benar siap."pintaku padanya. Lalu aku mengecup dahinya.

"Sekarang sudah malam tidurlah, aku akan tidur di kamar sofa."

"Tidak. Ah maksudku kau tidur disini saja bersamaku ini kan kamarmu,"

"Baiklah sekarang kita tidur."

Kami berdua lalu naik keatas ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur. Aku merentangkan sebelah lenganku sebagai bantal untuk Sakura, dan tangan yang lain membawanya kedalam dekapanku. Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura kini sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Aku berharap bisa terus melindunginya apa pun yang terjadi. Dan selanjutnya aku juga menyusul Sakura yang sudah terbuai ke alam mimpi.

End Sasuke POV

The End...

Tapi cuman bohong...

Tbc...

jreng...jreng...jreng...

hola ak dtng lg yak...

gmana gmana romantis kagak tadi? Jujur author buntu ide bgt sblumnya dan jadilah crita ini maaf jika isinya hanya SasuSaku yak😜😜😜

ok chap slnjt na entah berapa hehe bkal ada tntng penculikan Sakura dan bru author pkirkan gmana enak nya...

yup gtu aja jgn lp krisan dan comen na yak krn itu sangat berguna bwt author gaje ini...ktmu di chap slnjt na...


	10. Chapter 10

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Avrill

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 10

Uchiha Corp's

Pagi telah tiba. Di hari yang cerah di musim semi terlihat Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru sedang sibuk berdiskusi tentang masalah penurunan saham dan juga orang yang mengikuti Sakura kemarin malam.

"Sasuke, bisa kau ceritakan dengan jelas perihal orang yang mengikuti Sakura?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas orang itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon tak jauh dari apartemenku."tutur Sasuke.

"Aku curiga jika orang ini ada kaitannya dengan orang yang sama yang mengambil saham perusahan kita,"ucap Shikamaru.

"Bisa jadi mereka itu adalah satu komplotan bukan?"usul Sai.

"Jika memang benar kita harus berhati-hati dan lebih waspada, Sasuke sebisa mungkin kau awasi Sakura aku khawatirnya."pinta Shikamaru.

"Tanpa kau minta aku mengawasi dan melindunginy,"jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke apa motif mereka mengikuti Sakura jika memang mereka ingin mengambil saham perusahaan?"tanya Sai.

"Sakura bilang ada orang yang mengganti obat dari gudang obat dengan bentuk yang sama tapi sangat berbahaya dan juga orang itu menyuntikkan sebuah cairan ke dalam kantong infus dan kantong darah."kata Sasuke.

"Masalah ini semakin rumit saja..."kata Shikamaru sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

Hari sudah masuk pukul 8 pagi. Sakura sudah siap untuk berangkat kerumah sakit. Seperti biasa Sakura jalan kaki menuju rumah sakit. Saat Sakura sampai dan berjalan disepanjang koridor tanpa sengaja matanya melihat tiga orang gadis sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya serius. Yang satu memakai jas dokter yang dua memakai pakaian perawat. Salah satu diantara mereka bertiga mengenalnya tapi tidak untuk dua lainnya. Sakura lalu memutuskan berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan agar tidak diketahui oleh mereka, kondisi ini cukup menguntungkan bagi Sakura karena mereka bertiga berdiri membelakangi Sakura. Sakura kini bersembunyi dibalik dinding tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tayuya bagaimana tugasmu?"tanya Pakura.

"Aku sudah membututinya tapi dia berhenti di depan apartemen seseorang,"

"Siapa?"tanya Kin.

"Uchiha Sasuke."jawab Tayuya.

"Kita harus segera menyusun rencana untuk menculiknya, karena kita sudah berhasil mengganti obat dan juga menyuntikan cairan berbahaya pada kantong infus dan kantong darah."kata Pakura.

Sakura yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka hanya mampu membulatkan matanya kaget. Sungguh diluar dugaannya bahwa merekalah yang ternyata sudah melakukan ini semua tanpa ada orang yang curiga dengan menyamar sebagai dokter juga seorang perawat. Sakura segera saja melangkah pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan pelan tanpa diketahui mereka.

Sakura POV

Sungguh aku tidak percaya ini! Orang yang selama ini aku cari ternyata ada di depan mataku, berbaur denganku. Walau pun aku baru melihat dokter baru yang bernama Pakura itu tak kusangka dia tega melakukan ini. Kami-sama sungguh ini diluar dugaanku! Tayuya dan Kin ternyata bekerjasama dengan Pakura mereka satu komplotan. Penyamaran Tayuya dan Kin sebagai seorang perawat sangat alami apalagi Pakura, dia sangat pinta menyembunyikan identitasnya dia bekerja sangat profesional sebagai dokter. Tunggu dulu! Jika dia dokter maka kemungkinan dia sudah pasti menyuntikan cairan berbahaya itu kepada pasien bukan tanpa harus menyuntikannya ke dalam kantong infus dan kantong darah. Dan juga Tayuya dan Kin, mereka berdua pasti juga bisa melakukannya, tapi mereka tidak melakukan. Ini rumit. Semua ini membuatku bertanya-tanya, apa maksud semua ini. Kami-sama semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak aku inginkan.

Aku dengan cepat melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kerjaku. Aku tahu mereka pelakunya tapi aku harus punya bukti yang kuat jika aku harus benar-benar menyudutkan mereka bahwa merekalah pelaku sebenarnya.

End Sakura POV

Di dalam ruang kerja Sakura berjalan modar-mandir dengan satu tangan yang jari telunjuk sedikit digigit. Sakura yang begitu fokus dengan pemikirannya sampai tak mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"...ra..."

"...kura..."

"Sakura?"

"Forehead!"teriak Ino jengkel. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan spontan menutup telinganya karena teriakan Ino.

"Jangan berteriak Pig!"sambil mengusap telinga.

"Salah sendiri kau dari tadi aku panggil tidak menyahut."

"Benarkah?"

"Bohong. Tentu benar Forehead!"jawab Ino kesal.

"Ehehehe...-tersenyum aneh sambil menggaruk belakang leher yang tak gatal-maafkan aku Pig..."

"Ah sudahlah lupakan. Kau kenapa? Kau ada masalah?"tanya Ino sambil duduk di sofa.

"Emm..ya begitulah~hanya masalah kecil saja."

"Tentang Sasuke?"tebak Ino.

"He?-menoleh dengan cepat-Tidak tidak, aku dan Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja,"

"Lalu?"dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Masalah rumah sakit."

"Hey! Berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu Sakura."pinta Ino.

"Oh baiklah-baiklah maafkan aku,"lalu duduk di dekat Ino.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat cemas?"

"Tentu, jangan khawatir Ino."

"Baiklah jika begitu."sambil menggendikkan bahu. "Sakura sekali-sekali pergilah untuk sekedar ya...refresing mungkin?"usul Ino.

"Contohnya?"tanya Sakura balik.

"Umm ya itu terserah kau saja,"

"Ish~kau ini bagaimana? Kau yang mengusulkan tapi tidak tahu."jawab Sakura sebal.

"Hey hey! Setiap orang punya cara sendiri Forehead!"balas Ino sebal. Setelah itu Ino bangkit berdiri bermaksut meninggalkan Sakura dari pada adu argumen dengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke mall."

"Mau apa?"

"Mau mandi!"jawab Ino ketus.

"Ha? Mandi?"tanya Sakura polos.

Ino memutar bola matanya malas,"Oh Kami-sama! Sakura otakmu itu kenapa?-tunjuk Ino sambil berkacak pinggang-Kau itu seorang dokter kau cerdas tapi tidak tahu untuk apa aku ke mall?!"

Yang dipandang hanya bengong belum bereaksi dan semakin membuat Ino kesal. "Astaga Sakura kenapa otakmu itu?"

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi saja."lanjut Ino kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi baru dua langkah Sakura memanggilnya.

"Tunggu Ino."

Menelengkan kepala melirik Sakura di belakang,"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Untuk apa?"jawab Ino yang kini sudah berdiri menghadap Sakura.

"Karena membuatmu kesal."

"Aku maafkan."

Dengan mata berbinar, "Sungguh?"

Ino mengangguk lalu- "Tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Ha? Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya sudah ti-"

"Baik ok! Apa?"

"Ikut aku mall untuk shopping. Ada diskon hari ini,"

Hening.

Krik...krik...krik...

"Kenapa diam? Jadi bagaimana?"

Sakura masih diam sambil memikirkan tawaran Ino. Tidak ada salahnya bukan jika aku ikut Ino? pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Ok aku setuju."

"Sekarang kita berangkat."

Tanpa menunggu lama dua orang yang saling bersahabat ini berjalan keluar gedung rumah sakit.

Gotemba Premium Outlet

Dan disinilah mereka berdua di sebuah mall yang terkenal cukup luas. Mata Ino berbinar senang ketika melihat beberapa toko menawarkan diskon. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Sakura? Baik kita lihat apa yang dilakukannya. Sakura hanya berjalan mengekor dibelakang Ino yang tengah asyik berjalan sambil sesekali masuk ke toko lalu keluar lagi berpindah dari toko satu ke toko yang lain. Sakura bukannya tidak senang tapi dirinya bukan Ino yang suka belanja dan fashion. Jika dibandingkan Ino fashion Sakura lebih ke simpel casual dan sederhana, tapi Ino adalah model jadi tidak heran jika Ino memiliki fashion yang sangat bagus.

"Ino..."panggil Sakura sambil menyentuh pundak Ino.

"Hmm~"jawabnya tanpa menoleh yang sibuk memilah-milah baju.

"Aku tunggu kau di cafetaria sebelah sana, segera menyusul jika kau sudah selesai,"

"Ok ok,"jawab Ino yang masih fokus pada kegiatan awal.

Sakura berjalan keluar toko lalu menuju cafetaria tak jauh dari tempat Ino.

"Aku pesan red velvet cappucino dan coklat float,"pinta Sakura pada seorang waiters.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar nona."

Selama menunggu pesanan Sakura kembali teringat tentang rencana Pakura dan dua temannya, jika tidak maka mereka bertiga akan lebih membahayakan nyawa para pasien.

"Ini pesanan anda nona,"

"Ah...arigatou,"

"Doita nona."jawab waiters itu dengan senyuman.

Skip time...

Sakura tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya duduk di cafetaria mall, Sakura lama-lama bosan yang menunggu Ino shopping. Sakura benisiatif berjalan-jalan di toko yang menjual berbagai accesories. Sakura yang awalnya tidak tertarik akhirnya menemukan sebuah gantungan ponsel bunga sakura yang dibawahnya terdapat lonceng kecil bulat dan rantai kecil menggantung dibelakangnya. Cukup simple tapi cantik. Saat kembali memilih-milih tanpa sengaja mata Sakura melihat gantungan ponsel dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih, dengan segera Sakura mengambilnya.

"Ini seperti lambang keluarga milik Sasuke-kun, aku akan mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke-kun."gumam Sakura. Sakura kemudian berjalan ke meja kasir untuk membayar dan juga membukus gantungan milik Sasuke. Selesai membayar Sakura keluar dari toko itu dan kembali melihat-lihat toko lainnya. Sakura sesekali tersenyum kecil dengan hadiah kecil untuk Sasuke yang di pegangnya.

"Semoga Sasuke-ku suka,"harap Sakura.

Sakura yang sadar kakinya sudah berjalan jauh dari cafetaria dan juga tempat Ino yang menuju pintu keluar mall akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu disebuah taman di depan mall. Tapi saat Sakura akan berjalan ke taman suara ponselnya berbunyi membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Moshi-moshi, dousite Ino?"

"Kau dimana Sakura?"

"Aku diluar mall,"

"Tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana."

"Baiklah aku tunggu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah Ino dengan banyak sekali kantong belanjaan.

"Sakura~"panggil Ino dari belakang. Sakura lalu membalikkan badan dan terkejut dengan belanjaan Ino yang cukup lumayan banyak. Sakura yang melihat hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Lalu mau kau kemanakan belanjaanmu itu?"tunjuk Sakura pada kantong belanjaan Ino yang dibawakan oleh petugas toko.

"Tentu saja kau dan aku Sakura."

"Apa? Tidak. Bawa saja sendiri."jawab Sakura dengan tangan bersidekap.

"Kau jahat Sakura."

"Salah kau sendiri yang belanja begitu banyak."

"Hey hey mumpung ada diskon..."

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting aku tidak mau membawanya."

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu,"sambil menggendikkan bahu. Sakura sebenarnya mau membantu membawakan belanjaan Ino, dirinya hanya menggoda Ino saja.

"Aku akan telepon Sai-kun saja untuk menjemputku."

'He? Apa? Ino akan minta Sai untuk mejemputnya? Dasar Ino pig.'batin Sakura dalam hati. "Moshi-moshi Sai-kun..."

"..."

"Sekarang kau sedang sibuk tidak? Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"..."

"Wah benarkah? Aku juga ada didekat sini tepatnya di depan mall tadi aku membeli banyak baju karena ada diskon kau bawa mobilkan? Sakura tidak mau membantuku membawakannya~"rengek Ino.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan karena rengekan Ino, 'Mulai lagi dia. Dasar Ino pig!'batin Sakura.

Sepuluh menit kemudian datanglah Sai bersama Sasuke dari arah samping.

"Sakura..."

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang rapat didekat sini bersama kekasih teman pirangmu ini..."ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hey manusia es, aku punya nama tahu!"jawab Ino tak mau kalah.

"Hn,"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Lalu bagaimana Sakura dan Sai? Mereka berdua hanya menonton berdebatan kecil antara Ino dan Sasuke. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya sedangkan si muka pucat-oh maksutnya Sai tersenyum dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ayo Sai-kun kita pergi saja dari sini!"ajak Ino.

"Sebentar Ino, kau tunggu saja disini aku akan ambil mobil dulu."kata Sai lalu pergi mengambil mobil. Sesaat kemudian datanglah Sai membawa mobil, dengan cekatan Ino memasukan belanjaanya dibantu Sakura.

"Sasuke kau mau ikut kami?"tawar Sai pada Sasuke dari dalam mobil. Tapi dengan cepat dijawab Sakura,"Ah tidak Sai kau duluan saja tidak apa."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Daa Forehead~"

Sepeninggal Sai juga Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke memilih untuk ke taman di depan mall. Mereka berdua duduk disebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon yang rindang yang terdapat kolam air mancur dan berbagai tanaman bunga.

"Sasuke-kun aku ada sesuatu untukmu-sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari dalam tasnya-ini aku membelikanmu hadiah,"

"Hadiah?"tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya Sasuke-kun bukalah..."pinta Sakura. Sasuke yang memang penasaran kenapa Sakura memberinya hadiah juga dengan isi kotak yang di pegangnya.

"?"

"Kau suka tidak Sasuke-kun? Aku membelinya tadi di dalam. Tadinya akan membelikanmu sama seperti punyaku ini-dengan menunjukkan gantungan bunga Sakura di ponselnya-tapi karena aku melihat gantungan ini jadi aku belikan saja ini."jelas Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam tak bereaksi apa pun sambil memandangi gantungan yang di pegang.

"Sasuke-kun kau ti-"

"Aku suka,"potong Sasuke.

"He?"

"Hn terimakasih."

"Ah iya sama-sama Sasuke-kun."jawab Sakura dengan senyuman diwajahnya. "Sini aku aku pasangkan di ponselmu,"pinta Sakura. Sasuke hanya menurut saja dengan permintaan Sakura dan memberikan ponselnya. "Selesai. Lihat Sasuke-kun bagus bukan?"puji Sakura yang kini di kedua tangannya terdapat ponselnya dan ponsel milik Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada Kimimaro, Sakon, Jirobo dan Kidomaru bersama empat orang lainnya berbadan besar dengan baju serba hitam sedang mengawasi mereka berdua tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk.

"Kalian berempat harus bisa menculik gadis berambut gulali itu."titah Kimimaro.

"Kita lihat bagaimana reaksinya jika gadis kesayangannya ada ditangan kita-

Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tbc...

hola author gaje dateng yo...

mavkan author jika berantakan gk jelas typo bhs amburadul dll hountou ni gomenasai...

dan juga disini author lp jelasin kalau nama2 desa di anime NARUTO author rncna mau author gabungin dgn kota2 di jepang jd jgn bingung yak nanti ok hehe

krn rncna bkal ada nama kota d jpang yg akan author si2pkan.,,

ok itu aja jgn lp krisan dan jg coment na yak krn sngt berguna bgt utk author...


	11. Chapter 11

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Avrill

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 11

Sakura POV

"Moshi-moshi Sakura-san maaf mengganggu anda pagi-pagi sekali, dokter Kabuto meminta anda untuk segera datang kerumah sakit ada masalah yang sangat darurat."

Aku yang mendapat kabar itu dari salah satu gerawat dirumah sakit langsung saja berangkat tanpa menunggu lama. Dan disinilah aku menatap tak percaya pemandangan di depanku. Begitu banyak pasien disini. Sungguh hal yang aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi.

"Berikan aku satu kantong darah infus juga beberapa obat yang mereka minum, aku akan mencari tahu jenis cairan dan bahan apa di dalamnya."perintahku.

"Bawa keruanganku segera."lanjutku.

Dengan cepat aku melangkah ke ruanganku untuk dengan segera menyelidikinya. Di dalam ruang kerja aku berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berfikir keras akan masalah sekarang 'Kami-sama bantu aku, ada banyak nyawa disini.'batin Sakura.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuk,"

"Sakura-san ini kantong infus juga darah dan beberapa sampel obat."

"Ah terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Sakura-san, saya permisi dulu."pamit perawat itu padaku.

Kemudian aku berjalan kesisi pintu lain yang terdiri dari dua pintu yang bersebelahan diruanganku yang di dalamnya ada laboratorium kecil. Aku segera saja masuk dan menelitinya.

Sekitar lima belas menit aku mencari tahu dan hasilnya sangat membuatku terkejut. Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Tiga zat kimia berbahaya yang aku temukan dalam tiga jenis sampel yang aku teliti. Aconitine, Arsenik dan Tetrodoksin. Mereka sangat cerdik dengan memasukan Arsenik dan Tetrodoksin ke dalam kantong infus dan kantong kantong darah, selain itu mereka membuat jenis obat yang sama dengan mencampurkan Aconitine dalam dosis yang memang rendah. Jika ini dalam dosis 2 miligram sudah pasti akan menyebabkan kematian. Aku harus segera menghentikan masalah ini dan mencari jalan keluarnya. Aku harus segera mencari tahu obat sementara dalam hal ini, selanjutnya akan ku pikirkan kembali.

'Siapa yang memanggilku dari luar?' batinku.

Aku lalu keluar dari dalam ruang lab dan mendapati Kin perawat berambut panjang ada di dalam ruanganku yang berdir membelakangi.

"Ada apa Kin-san?"tanyaku yang muncul mari dalam lab.

"Ah Sakura-san anda mengatkanku, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda dia menunggu anda diluar."

'Diluar?' batinku aneh. Aku terdiam akan perkataan Kin barusan. Jika memang orang itu mencariku kenapa tidak bertemu langsung kesini?

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya,"

"Saya permisi Sakura-san."

Sepeninggal Kin aku lalu mengunci pintu lab dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk menemui seseorang. Sampai di tempat resepsionis aku tidak nemukan orang yang dimaksud.

Tapi saat aku bermaksud untuk kembali ke ruanganku mataku tak sengaja melihat Tayuya dibantu Kin yang sedang membantu seorang laki-laki yang pingsan di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Naluriku sebagai dokter mengalir begitu saja dengan cepat aku berlari ketempat mereka.

"Ada ap-"

Duk.

Tapi saat aku sampai disana ada seseorang memukul tengukku dan membuatku hampir pingsan. Badanku sedikit limbung kesamping bertumpu pada dinding agar tidak jatuh dan tetap menjaga kesadaranku walaupun sangat kabur. Tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang dari mereka entah siapa menutup hidungku dengan sebuah kain yang sudah diberi obat bius. Aku yang memang sudah kehabisan tenaga tak dapat melawan. Aku pada akhirnya lemas tak berdaya sama sekali untuk dapat bisa menjaga kesadaranku dan akhirnya gelap.

End Sakura POV

Normal POV

Terlihat Pakura, Tayuya, Kin dan juga laki-laki berbadan besar berbaju hitam sedang berdiskusi.

"Apa pun yang terjadi kita harus bisa menculik gadis gulali itu mengerti?"perintah Pakura. Mereka semua mengangguk paham atas perkataan Pakura. "Bagus, jalankan rencananya."lanjutnya.

Tayuya dan Kin di posinya berjongkok didekat gerbang rumah sakit bersama seorang laki-laki yang pura-pura pingsan. Dan sesuai prediksi Sakura datang.

"Adap ap-"

Duk.

Satu diantara laki-laki berbadan besar memukul tengkuk Sakura tapi Sakura hanya limbung dan tidak pingsan segera saja Pakura memberikan sebuah kain yang sudah diberi obat bius pada laki-laki. Melihat Sakura yang perlaha-lahan akhirnya lemas tak berdaya sama sekali dan benar-benar pingsan itu laki-laki tadi segera membawa Sakura masuk ke sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dan pergi secepat mungkin entah ke mana agar tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti sebelum Sakura benar-benar pingsan dirinya menjatuhkan ponselnya disana. Berharap ada seseorang yang menemukannya.

Ino menekan beberapa tombol yang tertera di ponsel flip metalic ungu miliknya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tapi orang yang di hubungi Ino tak kunjung menerimanya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Ino datang kerumah sakit untuk menemui Sakura tapi Ino tak menemukan Sakura diruangannya. Ino sempat bertanya pada perawat disana tetapi hasilnya nihil. Perawat itu tidak tahu kemana Sakura pergi. Dan disinilah dia duduk di cafe milik Sakura. Ino pikir Sakura di cafe tapi juga tidak ada. Ino mendesah pelan karena usahanya menemui Sakura tidak terwujud.

Sekali lagi Ino menekan tombol di ponselnya lalu menempelkannya ditelinga. Tapi tetap saja tidak sahutan dari orang yang Ino hubungi. 'Si Forehead itu kemana sih!? Kenapa dia tidak menjawab telfonku?' batin Ino mulai kesal. Kembali Ino mencobanya, 3detik, 5detik, 7detik tidak ada jawaban. Ino mulai cemas dan khawatir membuat hatinya tidak tenang. 'Tidak biasanya Sakura begini? Ada apa dengannya? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?' pikir Ino cemas dalam hati. Ino menggelengkan kepala membuang pikiran buruknya tentang Sakura. Ino kembali menekan lagi beberapa tombol di ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Ah Sasuke...apa kau bersama Sakura?"

"..."

"Jadi, dia tidak bersamamu?"

"..."

"Lalu kemana dia?"

"..."

"Jika aku tahu aku tidak bertanya padamu Sasuke!"kesal Ino.

"..."

"Sudah, tapi tidak ada jawaban darinya."

"..."

"Tidak Sasuke, Sakura tidak biasanya seperti ini."

"..."

"Ya mungkin saja. Ya sudah aku tutup telponnya."

Uchiha Corp's

Sasuke yang baru saja mendapatkan telfon dari Ino mengenai keberadaan Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya berfikir menerawang jauh tentang Sakura, tidak biasanya Sakura begini. 'Ada yang aneh...' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel flip birunya kemudian menempelkannya ditelinga. Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Sakura. Panggilan pertama tidak di angkat, Sasuke mencobanya kembali tapi hasilnya sama saja tidak diangkat lagi. Hingga panggilan yang ke tiga panggilan itu tesambung tapi bukan suara Sakura si pemilik ponsel. Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan suara dari sebrang.

"Moshi-moshi..."

Hening.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Hn. Siapa kau?"

"Ano...aku perawat Sakura hospital tidak sengaja tadi aku menemukan ponsel ini terjatuh di dekat gerbang. Apa anda teman pemilik ponsel ini?"

"Hn. Aku akan mengambilnya tunggu disitu."

"Baik."

Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke segera menuju Sakura Hospital. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke sampai di depan gedung rumak sakit Sakura Hospital. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri seorang perawat yang berdiri di dekat gerbang.

"Ah anda Sasuke-san yang menlepon tadi?"

"Hn."

"Ini ponselnya,"sambil memberikan ponsel pada Sasuke. Setelah memberikan ponsel itu pada Sasuke perawat itu segera pergi dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Sasuke memandang gamang ponsel Sakura di tangannya. 'Ini aneh?! Dimana Sakura?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke segera saja menghubungi Shikamaru untuk membicarakan hal ini juga pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Shikamaru cepat hubungi yang lain Sakura menghilang."

"..."

"Cafe Cherryblossom."

Klik.

Sasuke menggenggam erat ponsel Sakura kemudian memasukannya kedalam saku. Dengan cepat Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke cafe cherryblossom. Sampai disana semua teman-teman Sasuke sudah berkumpul. Sasuke langsung saja duduk diantara teman-temannya.

"Oy teme! Cepat jelaskan apa maksutmu dengan Sakura-chan menghilang?"tanya Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Iya Sasuke apa maksutmu?"tambah Ino. Dan teman-teman Sasuke yang lain seperti Tenten, Hinata juga Temari juga ikut-ikutan bertanya pada Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang sama membuat Sasuke jengah.

"Diamlah kalian! Biarkan aku bicara."jawabnya datar juga dingin karena jengkel.

"Biarkan Sasuke bicara kalian semua diamlah,"imbuh Shikamaru membenarkan Sasuke.

Mengeluarkan ponsel Sakura dari dalam saku,"Ini. Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang perawat rumah sakit yang tak sengaja menemukannya di gerbang rumah sakit."

"Tunggu Sasuke, kapan perawat itu menemukannya? Kau tahu juga kan jika tadi aku juga menelponmu dimana Sakura? Tapi tidak dijawab,"jelas Ino.

"Setelah kau menelponku lalu aku menelpon Sakura sampai tiga kali dan yang terakhir dijawab oleh perawat itu."jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke, Sakura itu bukan tipe orang yang ceroboh,"kata Tenten.

"Apa mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura-chan? Dan dengan sengaja dia menjatuhkannya?"kata Hinata berpendapat.

"Pendapat Hinata ada benarnya Sasuke,"kata Sai.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura bukan? Dia hanya menjatuhkan ponselnya bukan?"tutur Neji.

"Ini merepotkan, tapi kita harus segera mencari tahunya Sasuke."pinta Shikamaru.

"Lalu apa yang sekarang kita lakukan?"tanya Temari.

Semua orang disana mendadak diam seketika. Belum ada bayangan akan apa untuk selanjutnya. Berhubung ini sangat tiba-tiba dan juga Sakura menghilang entah kemana dengan hanya meninggalkan ponselnya sebagai petunjuk.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan-lahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang sedikit redup disebuah ruangan. Sakura mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang tidur lalu duduk tapi sedikit susah karena kaki dan tangannya diikat. Dengan susah payah Sakura mencoba duduk dan menelisik dimanakah kira-kira dirinya Sekarang. 'Sebenarnya aku dimana?'pikir Sakura dalam hati. Sakura mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan, dan mata Sakura sedikit membesar kala dirinya ingat ada seseorang yg memukul tengkuknya dan memberikanya obat bius. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terikat dengan tali yang sangat kuat mencoba membuka ikatannya. Kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura terasa perih karena berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang mengikat kedua tangannya menjadi satu pula. Kedua lengannya lama-kelamaan terasa pegal. Tapi ikatan tali itu tak kunjung juga lepas apalagi melonggar. 'Ck! Ini tidak berhasil juga, apa yang harus kulakukan?'pikir Sakura.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mencoba bangkit dari duduknya berjalan kearah pintu yang tertutup rapat dengan susah payah karena kakinya yang juga terikat.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"teriak Sakura dari dalam ruangan yang remang-remang dan kosong juga panas dan pengap. Peluh mengalir di pelipis Sakura, ruangan yang minim ventilasi membuat Sakura mulai lelah.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku! Kenapa kalian menculikku!?"teriak Sakura lagi.

Tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban apa pun. Sakura mencoba berjalan pelan-pelan sambil memandang kesekeliling ruangan mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk melepaskan ikatannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Disini pengap dan panas, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur kecil juga cermin yang sudah pecah..."kata Sakura sendiri. Tetapi kemudian Sakura mendapat ide, Sakura segera berjalan ke arah cermin yang sudah pecah itu kemudian mengambilnya untuk memotong talinya. Sakura dengan segera menggesek-gesekkan tali yang mengikatnya. Cukup lama Sakura berusaha dan membuat Sakura cukup lelah dan membuatnya semakin dibanjiri peluh.

"Berapa lama lagi tali ini akan putus? Aku sudah lelah sekali~"keluh Sakura mulai puturg asa. Tapi Sakura dengan cept menggeleng dan tetap optimis untuk lepas dari ikatan tali yang mengikatnya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Dengan cepat Sakura menyembunyikan pecahan cermin itu dan duduk di atas tempat tidur tadi.

Ceklek.

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan tiga orang gadis. Pakura, Tayuya dan Kin. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan orang yang sekarang berdiri di depannya.

"Kalian?!"

"Kau terkejut?"tanya Tayuya.

"Apa maksut kalian menyekapku disini?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya,"jawab Kin.

Pakura berjalan kedepan Sakura yang duduk di pinggir sambil mencengkram dagu Sakura, "Jika kau ingin tetap hidup jangan macam-macam untuk melarikan diri,"ancam Pakura dengan melepaskan cengkramannya kasar. Setelah mengatakan itu mereka bertiga kemudian pergi.

Setelah dirasa aman Sakura kembali menggesekkan talinya dengan cermin yang tadi dia sembunyikan, Sakura ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat pengap ini. Berulang kali Sakura terus melakukan hal yang sama. Keringatnya bahkan sampai mengucur. 'Kami-sama, tolonglah aku…'doanya dalam hati.

Cafe Cherryblossom...

Semua orang yang disana masih dalam situasi yang sama yaitu diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya Ino bersuara.

"Sasuke apa kita sebaiknya mencari Sakura?"

"Tapi mau mencari kemana Ino-chan?"tanya Hinata.

"Kita semua tidak tahu Sakura ada dimana, benar-benar diculik atau tidak,"kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi setidaknya kita ada usaha untuk mencarinya Shika."ucap Temari.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari Sakura. Kita bagi team dua orang."titah Shikamaru.

Setelah Shikamaru memberikan titah mencari Sakura dua orang dengan sigap mereka semua berdiri dan keluar cafe untuk segera mencari Sakura dimanapun.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino dan yang lainnya terus mencari ke setiap sudut jalanan yang mereka lewati, siapa tahu orang yang mereka cari berhasil ditemukan. Tapi selama beberapa menit ini orang yang mereka cari belum saja berhasil tertangkap oleh mata mereka. Tanpa berbekal pentunjuk apa pun mereka semua masih mencari keberadaan Haruno Sakura yang hilang entah ke mana. Kini mereka berkumpul di depan taman setelah kesana kemari mencari tapi tidak menemukan Sakura.

"Bagaimana teme? Kau juga tidak menemukan Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak,"

"Sakura...kau kemana?"kata Tenten.

"Sasuke, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan orang-orang yang mengambil saham perusahaan?"tanya Sai.

"Mungkin saja,"ucap Neji.

"Yang terpenting kita tetap mencarinya terlebih dahulu."pinta Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, di dalam sebuah ruangan yang pengap dan panas, Sakura masih berusaha untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangannya. Sudah beberapa menit lamanya ia melakukan hal itu. Namun, sampai saat ini dia belum berhasil juga.

"Hah, kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku sudah lelah rasanya. Ugh… Tanganku juga sudah pegal."

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Ia beristirahat sebentar karena menggesekkan tali semacam itu membutuhkan tenaga yang lumayan besar rupanya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Setelah merasa cukup, ia kembali melanjutkan aksinya untuk segera melepaskan tali yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat tak layak huni semacam ini. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan diculik seeperti ini oleh mereka bertiga. 'Bagaimana dengan orang-orang di sana juga Sasuke-kun? Apa Sasuke-kun juga mereka memikirkanku? Apakah Sasuke-kun dan juga mereka tidak punya firasat kalau aku sedang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku? Sasuke-kun minna… tolong aku, aku sedang menanti pertolongan kalian...?

2 menit…. Masih belum bisa lepas.

4 menit… Tangan Sakura sudah terasa pegal-pegal rasanya.

15 menit… Sakura beristirahat.

20 menit… Sakura kembali melanjutkan.

Sampai 45 menit kemudian… Hampir! Tapi masih belum terlepas juga.

"Argh! Menyebalkan! Kami-sama kenapa tidak juga putus talinya!"seru Sakura kesal. Namun kemudian ia menenangkan dirinya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku… Aku harus bisa melepaskan diri dari sini. Aku tidak mau terus berada di sini di ruangan yang pengap dan panas ini..."

Ayo, Sakura, kau pasti bisa…"

Keringat Sakura mulai mengucur. Nafasnya juga mulai terasa sesak. Pandangan matanya juga mulai mengabur karena lelah. Tubuhnya terasa mulai lemas sekarang. Tapi karena ia ingat ia punya tujuan, ia berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Akhirnya ia kembali menggesekkan tali yang mengikatnya pada pecahan cermin. Ia terus melakukannya walaupun ia lelah, walaupun rasanya ia juga sesak, tangannya sudah mulai pegal, banyak godaan yang membuatnya ingin untuk menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk membebaskan dirinya.

"Ah? Syukurlah~" Sakura terpekik. Matanya membulat dan keduanya tangannya berhenti bergerak. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringatnya masih mengucur di keningnya. Tubuhnya yang tadinya begitu kuat dan tegap mendadak jadi lemas dan tak punya daya. Sakura menutup matanya sebentar, bernafas lega.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya masih sibuk mecari Sakura. Hari sudah menjelang sore, tapi Sasuke dan juga teman-temannya masih saja betah mencari kekasih tercintanya-ah tunangannya lebih tepatnya dan juga temannya yang sampai saat ini keberadaannya masih belum diketahui.

"Sasuke, bagaimana sekarang? Kita sudah mencarinya kemanapun...dan hari sudah semakin sore..."kata Ino khawatir.

"Apa kita lanjutkan besok saja?"usul Sai.

"Eh, tidak bisa Sai-kun! Kalau hari ini masih bisa dicari kenapa harus menunggu besok?" protes Ino pada Sai kekasihnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sejenak,"Sepertinya Sai ada benarnya. Lebih baik kita cari saja besok. Ini sudah sore dan mau malam bukan?"

"Shikamaiu, kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kenapa besok? Apa kau tidak khawatir padanya? Bagaimana kalau orang itu berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura? Bagaimana kalau Sakura…"ucap Ino sangat khawatir.

"Diamlah dan tenang dulu!"perintah Sasuke dingin, dan Ino langsung diam.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya?Aku juga khawatir padanya. Bahkan sama khawatirnya sepertimu. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Kita sudah mencarinya tapi Sakura masih belum ketemu. Kau berteman dengan Sakura lebih dalam dariku. Kau pasti tahu seperti apa Sakura. Dia adalah orang tegar dan kuat. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja."jelas Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita pulang dulu dan kita pikirkan bagaimana selanjutnya."perintah Shikamaru.

Mereka semua kemudian berjalan bersama-sama pulang kerumah masing-masing. Sesekali Ino masih menoleh kesana-kemarh' meperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia masih berharap manakala Sakura menampakkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Apapun keadaannya, entah ia terluka atau baik-baik saja, ia berharap bisa melihat Sakura sekarang. Yang penting sekarang ia bisa menemukannya sekarang. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata memelankan langkahnya memicingkan matanya pada sebuah jalan disamping kirinya. Di sana, Hinata melihat seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Ia terlihat begitu kelelahan dan kadang jalannya tersandung-sandung. Gadis itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Sepatunya tidak ia pakai, hanya ia bawa dengan tangannya. Rambutnya terlihat cukup acak-acakan. Matanya juga terlihat sayu. Pakaiannya terlihat kotor. Dan Hinata mengenali siapa orang itu dari warna rambutnya. Melihat hal tersebut, Hinata segera memanggil Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Naruto-kun minna, cepat kemari."pinta Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto.

Sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura berada,"Itu Naruto-kun..."

Sasuke, Naruto dan yang lainnya langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada gadis yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. Gadis bertubuh tinggi, kulit putih, rambut pendek, memiliki kaki yang indah, mereka semua merasa tidak asing lagi dengan orang ini. Apalagi Sasuke.

"Sakura!"pekik Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sepertinya sudah tak ada daya untuk berjalan. Sasuke segera meraih lengan Sakura dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak limbung. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Ino yang berada disisi kiri Sakura. Ino menghela nafas lega dan ia mengucapkan kata terima kasih terus-menerus pada Kami-sama. Ia benar-benar senang akhirnya Sakura selamat.

"Sasuke-kun… Ino…"

Sakura menatap orang yang dicintainya itu lalu menatap sahabatnya juga teman-temannya dengan tatapan yang mulai mengabur. Wajahnya begitu pucat dan ia terlihat begitu lelah. Rambut Sakura yang berantakan mulai dirapikan oleh Ino. Sasuke bernafas lega, akhirnya gadis dicintainya berhasil ditemukan dalam keadaan utuh. Walaupun ada beberapa bekas luka, tapi itu bukan luka yang serius.

"Sa-sasuke-kun...aku lelah sekali...ayo kita pulang..."kata Sakura dengan begitu lemas. Sakura sedikit limbung tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke, dengan sigap Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridastyle.

"Sasuke ayo cepat kita bawa pulang Sakura..."pinta Ino.

Sasuke dengan segera melangkah membawa Sakura pulang kerumahnya diikuti teman-temannya, Ino berjalan disamping Sasuke dengan membawa sepatu Sakura. Sasuke, Ino dan yang lainnya benar-benar lega. Senang pada akhirnya Sakura dapat ditemukan. Dalam perjalanan di gendongan Sasuke, Sakura tertidur pulas. Setelah berusaha melepaskan diri dari sekelompok orang jahat yang menculiknya dan juga hampir mencelakainya, akhirnya Sakura dapat berhasil meloloskan diri. Dan setelah berusah-susah seperti itu, dan sekarang Sakura bisa tenang karena ada Sasuke juga teman-temannya.

Tbc...

hola daku author gaje dateng lagi yak hoho...

gimana gimana kurang greget atau gmana?

mav kalau ada typo atau apa pun sgla mcam mhon d mavkan hehe ok ok...

ok sgtu aje kalau ada yg d tnyain atau apa pun mungkin sebisa mungkin tak jwb...

jgn lp krisan dan jg coment na yak krn itu berguna bgt bwt daku ok...

ktmu d chap dpn...


	12. Chapter 12

Cinta Lama Yang Bersemi Kembali

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Avrill

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen

Chapter 12

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat setelah tragedi penculikan Sakura. Sejak saat itu Ino dan Tenten tinggal bersama dengan Sakura. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja jika ada yang menculik Sakura lagi. Walaupun tidak setiap saat menemani Sakura tapi terkadang Sasuke mengawasinya. Sasuke juga memerintahkan seorang untuk mengawasi Sakura jika dirinya sibuk.

Pagi ini, cuaca tampak tak bersahabat. Segerombolan angin dengan yang cukup kencang menerbangkan rambut Sakura yang sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Awalnya hanya tetes demi tetes awan hitam pada itu menjatuhkan beberapa tetesan kecil tapi lama-lama hujan turun begitu deras. Sakura menghela nafas pelan karena pagi-pagi sudah hujan membuat rencananya yang ingin pergi keluar sarapan bersama Sasuke jadi batal.

"Kenapa hujan sih..."gerutu Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan melangkah ke dalam kamarnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil membalikkan tubuhnya menatap orang yang berada disebrang sana, di balkon rumah tepat disamping rumahnya. Rumah Sasuke. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Sasuke tinggal dirumah kosong yang tepat berada disamping rumah Sakura.

"Ada apa?!"jawab Sakura datar. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya heran dengan jawaban Sakura. Sasuke lalu berinisiatif menelpon Sakura. Sakura yang merasa ada getaran saku celanana pendeknya segera mengambilnya.

"Nani Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau itu kenapa?"

"Aku? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, memang kenapa?"

"Kau bohong Sakura..."

"Baik-baik ok. Aku sedang kesal."

"Kenapa?"

"Hujan,"

"Hujan?"

"Iya hujan Sasuke-kun. Kau lupa sesuatu?"

"Apa memang?"

"Astaga Sasuke-kun kau jangan membuatku kesal!"

Disebrang sana Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar dan juga melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kesal. Sasuke senang sekali menjahili Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tertawa!?"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Terserah!"

Klik.

Dan telepon itu diputus sepihak Sakura karena kesal terus dijahili Sasuke. Sakura melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Baru lima langkah Sakura masuk kedalam kamarnya tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan Sakura tahu siapa orangnya.

"Maafkan aku Cherry..."

Sakura membuang nafas pelan,"Sasuke-kun kau in-tapi kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedikit basah-kau basah Sasuke-kun,"

"Duduklah disini sebentar, aku akan mengambil handuk."

Sakuran berjalan ke almari dan mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut Sasuke dan juga tubuhnya. "Sini Sasuke-kun akan ku keringkan rambutmu yang basah."pinta Sakura. Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang menkmati kegiatan Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya mengeringkan rambutnya. Tangan-tangan mungil Sakura dengan lincah mengeringkan rambut Sasuke yang basah. Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Sakura dikepalanya, membuatnya jadi lebih rileks. Kegiatan Sakura terhenti akibat tangan Sasuke yang memegang tangannya.

"Hm? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Tidak apa."jawab Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dan kedua tangan melingkar dipinggang Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Sakura..."

"Iya...ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apa kau ada masalah?"tanya Sakura.

"Ya..."

"Kau bisa cerita padaku..."

"Apa kau bisa kupercaya?"

"Tentu kenpa tidak? Aku tidak akan bercerita pada siapapun..."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendongak menatap Sakura,"Benarkah?Aku tidak percaya..."kata Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun aku benar-benar tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun,"ucap Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke. Sakura kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke siap mendengarkan cerita Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan bercerita tapi jangan menyelaku,"

"Hm hm..."gumam Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis-"

"Ha? Apa? Kau-"

"Sudah ku katakan jangan menyela."

"Hehe maaf maaf,"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang punya kepribadian supel ulet ceria periang tak mudah menyerah tapi terkadang menyebalkan dan juga keras kepala. Dia gadis yang hangat, aku nyaman disampingnya. Gadis itu mempunyai mata yang teduh rambut panjang yang aneh, tapi aku suka. Dan aku sangat mencintai gadis itu sampai aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi."

"Emmm~Sasuke-kun kenapa kau bercerita padaku?"

"Karena kau berhak tahu."

"Tapi kenapa kau waktu itu melamarku jika kau jatuh cinta dengan gadis lain?!"ucap Sakura kesal.

"Kau cemburu Sa-ku-ra...?"goda Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Tidak!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Berhentilah menggodaku Sasuke-kun!"sambil membuang muka.

"Itu bagus."

"Apa?"

"Kau cemburu padaku,"

"Tidak!"elak Sakura lagi.

"Kau kenal gadis itu Sakura."

"Aku kenal?"

"Ya kau kenal, sangat mengenalnya."

"Siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Kau benar ingin tahu?"

"Iya! Cepat katakan!?"kata Sakura dengan antusias.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin jika aku memberitahumu kau tidak akan macam-macam pada gadis itu,"

"Oh...astaga-Sakura memutar bola matanya malas-Sasuke-kun aku tidak akan macam-macam."

"Gadis itu..."

"Ya?"

"Gadis itu adalah...Haruno Sakura, gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan tak mau kehilangannya."

Bola mata Sakura melebar dengan pengakuan Sasuke barusan. Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sebelah tangannya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Perlahan-lahan air mata Sakura mulai mengalir membahasi pipinya. Dengan cekatan tangan Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sasuke-kun..."ucap Sakura lirih dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Sakura aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, teruslah disampingku."

tutur Sasuke sambil menyatukan dahinya pada dahi Sakura.

"Hmmm...aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun dan akan selalu disampingmu."

Lima belas menit kedua sejoli ini dalam posisi seperti itu sampai pada akhirnya mereka saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"Jadi...kenapa tau ketus padaku?"tanya Sasuke sambil bersidekap menatap Sakura.

"Ha?"jawab Sakura dengan otak yang masih loading.

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Sasuke mendengus karena Sakura masih menatapnya belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Sakura masih mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan polos meloading otaknya.

"Apa kau tiba-tiba amnesia?"

"Tidak bukan begitu Sasuke-kun..."

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya kesal kenapa hari ini hujan dan acara sarapan pagi bersama jadi batal~"

"Karena itu kau ketus padaku?!"

"Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksut melampiaskannya padamu Sasuke-kun sungguh..."ucap Sakura sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak terima itu."

"Hee? Apa?"

"Aku tidak terima."

"Ta-tapi kenapa bisa begitu~"

"Bisa saja."

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun maafkan aku ya...aku mohon~"rengek Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah..."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku mohon..."

"Hn."

"Ish...kau menyebalkan Sasuke-kun!"kata Sakura sambil menimpukkan bantal pada Sasuke.

"Hey!"

"Rasakan ini..."

"Awas kau Sakura..."

Dan tara...perang bantal antara mereka berdua pun dimulai.

Skip time...

Saking asyiknya mereka bereua perang bantal sampai ranjang Sakura sudah acak-acakan dan bulu-bulu halus beterbangan disana-sini. Mereka terengah engah akibat kegiatan perang bantal.

"hah-aku ca-hah-pek Sa-hah-suke-kun..."ucap Sakura sambil terengah-engah. Sasuke hanya berguman menganggapi Sakura karena merasa lelah juga. Tapi hati Sasuke senang bisa membuat Sakura kembali ceria.

"Ayo turun Sasuke-kun aku lapar..."

"Hn. Ayo."

Kini mereka berdua sudah ada di bawah dilantai 1, para pelayan yang melihat Sakura turun dari lantai 2 bersama Sasuke sudah tidak heran lagi. Semua dimulai ketika Sasuke tinggal disamping rumah Sakura dan sering datang ke kamar Sakura, jadi pemandangan semacam itu bagi para pelayan dirumah Sakura sudah biasa.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau makan apa? Akan aku buatkan,"tawar Sakura pada Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan.

"Apa saja pasti aku makan asal kau yang masak."

"Ish~kau ini! Aku serius Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun jawab yang benar."

"Sudah."

"Belum."

"Sudah."

"Belum Ayam!"jawab Sakura mulai kesal.

"Sudah pinky."timpal Sasue.

"Belum Ayam! Sasuke-kun ayam baka!"ucap Sakura marah dan juga kesal lalu melenggang pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum sangat tipis karena melihat ekspresi Sakura yang marah bercampur kesal. Wajahnya terlihat memerah jika sedang marah ataupun kesal. Bagi Sasuke itu adalah pemadangan yang indah untuk dirinya. Sasuke tidak berniat membuat marah Sakura tapi karena Sasuke senang sekali menggodanya, toh nanti Sakura juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa marah terlalu lama. Sasuke yang duduk di meja makan hanya bisa melihat kegiatan Sakura yang sibuk memasak. Entah apa yang dimasak oleh Sakura yang jelas Sasuke pasti akan memakannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura membawa sebuah panci ke meja makan. "Sasuke-kun bisa kau bantu aku membawa peralatan makan kita ini ke meja? Aku mau merapikan dapur sebentar,"pinta Sakura. Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke segera bangkit dan membawa peralatan makan itu ke meja.

"Sasuke-kun ini aku buatkan kau jus tomat,"sambil memberikan segelas jus tomat.

"Hn. Terimakasih."

"Ayo kita makan, aku juga buat sup dengan extra tomat kesukaanmu."

Benar bukan apa dugaan Sasuke? Sakura bukan tipe orang yang akan marah pada seseorang dengan lama apalagi ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Buktinya Sakura kini membuakan makanan dan minuman kesukaan Sasuke.

Sesi sarapan pagi Sasuke dan Sakura tampak hening tak ada perbincangan. Sasuke yang memang tidak suka pembicaraan dan Sakura yang memang menurutnya pembicaraan dalam sesi makan tidaklah sopan.

"Aku selesai."ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aku juga. Sasuke-kun apa masih hujan diluar?"tanya Sakura sambil merapikan alat makan.

"Mungkin sudah. Ada apa?"

"Aku bosan Sasuke-kun aku ingin keluar, kau sibuk tidak?"

"Hn tidak. Baiklah ayo kita keluar aku tunggu."

"Ah iya Sasuke-kun aku akan segera bersiap-siap."

Sakura cepat-cepat merapikan alat makannya dengan Sasuke dan membawanya ke dapur. Selesai mencuci piring Sakura segera naik ke lantai 2 kamarnya untuk bersiap. Kemeja merah bertali dibagian leher dengan lengan pendek yang sedikit mengembang dipadukan dengan jaket hitam berbahan tipis, rok pendek kotak-kotak diatas lutut sepuluh senti dan sepatu boots hitam. Sakura mematut-matut dirinya pada cermin besar didepannya. Puas melihat pantulan dirinya Sakura duduk dimeja rias dan memoleskan makeup tipis ke wajahnya, mengikat beberapa helai rambutnya kebelakang dengan poni yg membingkai disisi kanan kiri wajahnya. Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat hasil karyanya sendiri. "Baiklah kurasa sudah." Sakura kemudian menyambar tas selempang putihnya diatas tempat tidur dan segera turun ke bawah kalau-kalau Sasuke sudah menunggunya.

Disana berdiri laki-laki membelakangi pintu dengan rambut yang melawan gravitasi memakai kemeja kotak-kotak biru celana hitam dan sepatu kets putih garis biru. Sakura segera saja menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun...sudah lama?"tanya Sakura dari arah belakang. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil membalikkan badan dan menghadap Sakura. Sasuke seakan terpesona dengan penampilan Sakura hari ini. Satu kata untuk Sakura cantik.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya kemudian menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera berangkat. "Ayo."

Konoha Land...

Suasana tampak sedikit lengang karena hujan. Sasuke dan Sakura masih berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan kecil di Konoha Land. Tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan para teman-temannya yang juga datang ke Konoha Landa. Ada Naruto dan Hinata, Ino dan Sai dan juga Neji dan Tenten.

"Hey Forehead...tumben kau kesini?"

"Aku bosan Ino."

"Hai Sakura-chan..."sapa Naruto.

"Eh tunggu! Ada yang kurang...?"pikir Sakura.

"Apa maksutmu kurang Sakura?"tanya Ino.

"Dimana Shikamaru dan Temari? Mereka tidak ikut kalian?"

"Mereka akan menyusul."ucap Neji.

"Ah! Itu mereka!?"kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Shikamaru dan temari.

"Baiklah karena kita semua sudah berkumpul ayo kita bersenang-senang bersama..."ajak Sakura.

Mereka semua akhirnya masuk kedalam sebuah aquarium yang sangat besar dengan berbagai jenis ikan. Gelak canda tawa mengiringi perjalanan mereka semua didalam aquarium. Puas melihat isi aquarium kini mereka di depan wahana rol koster. Dengan secepat kilat para gadis menarik tangan kekasih mereka untuk naik wahana. Awalnya kekasih para gadis-gadis enggan naik, tapi dengan sudah menyusun rencana para gadis-gadis sepakat menyeret tangan kekasihnya masing-masing. Dan tara...mari kita tengok bagaimana ekspresi wajah para laki-laki. Semua memiliki ekspresi wajah yang hampir sama hanya saja Sasuke dan Neji tidak terlalu kentara.

"Sasuke-kun kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Sakura khawatir.

"...hn,"

"Aku akan membelikanmu minum."

"Sakura-chan aku ikut."kata Hinata.

Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang benar tapi hati Sakura merasakan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini siapa dan apa yang akan terjadi Sakura hanya punya firasat yang tidak menyenangkan. Akibat kurang fokus pada jalanan Sakura menabrank seseorang didepannya.

Bruk!

"Sakura-chan kau tak apa?"kata Hinata yang membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Iya Hinata aku tidak apa,"

Mereka berdua belum menyadari siapa yang mereka tabrak, lebih tepatnya Sakura.

"Hallo nona-nona..."

Sakura menatap wajah orang didepannya, Sakura cukup terkejut dengan orang yang ada didepannya. Dua dari lima orang yang berdiri dihadapannya Sakura mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya lebih tepatnya.

"Tayuya...Kin...?!"kaget Sakura.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sa-ku-ra..."kata Tayuya.

"Kau Sakon bukan? Yang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Uzumaki?"tanya Hinata.

"Waow...ingatanmu cukup hebat juga Nona- Hyuga Hinata...!?"ucap Sakon.

"Jadi benar kalian bekerjasama untuk menghancurkan perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan Uchiha Corp's dan Sakura Hospital?"tebak Hinata.

"Wah wah...tuan putri ini cukup pintar juga rupanya..."ucap Kin.

"Apa mau kalian?"tanya Sakura.

"Mau kami?"kata Jirobo.

"Mau kami adalah kau...Haruno Sakura..."ucap Kidomaro sambil menunjuk kearah Sakura.

"Apa maksut kalian?"tanya Sakura lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jirobo dan Kidomaro menarik tangan Sakura dan menguncinya agar tidak lari. Sementar Hinata berusaha untuk melepaskan Sakura yang akan dibawa pergi oleh mereka. Sakura berontak dengan sekuat tenaga tapi tenaganya tak besar membuatnya tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. 'Kami-sama tolong aku!?'mohon Sakura dalam hati.

"SASUKE-KUN TOLONG AKU!"teriak Sakura lantang. Tapi dengan cepat mulut Sakura dibekab dengan sebuah saputangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Hinata yang masih berusaha mengejar Sakura dihadang Tayuya dan Kin, mereka berdua memegang tangan Hinata dan memukul tenguk Hinata yang membuat Hinata limbung dan hampir pingsan.

"SASUKE-KUN TOLONG AKU!"

Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Sakura kembali sontak saja kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura yang begitu keras mengingat Konoha Land agak lengang. Secepat kilat Sasuke berlari kearah Sakura berteriak diikuti yang lain. Tapi apalah daya sampai disana Sasuke hanya melihat mobil yang membawa Sakura pergi. Naruto yang melihat Hinata terduduk lemas segera membantunya duduk disebuah bangku.

"Hinata-chan kau tak apa?"

"Iya Naruto-kun aku tak apa..."

"Syukurlh~"

"Sasuke, Sakura diculik oleh orang yang mengambil saham perusahaan..."tutur Hinata.

"Apa?"kaget Ino.

"Jadi benar mereka rupanya..."kata Neji.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?"teriak Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang sudah berlari menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita juga ikut mengejarnya..."ajak Temari.

"Ayo cepat!"ucap Ino.

Sasuke berlari ketempat parkir mengambil motor sport birunya dan secepat mungkin menyusul mobil yang menculik Sakura. Sasuke begitu sangat marah saat ini. Sasuke tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan orang dijalan yang hampir tertabrak, satu yang ada di kepalanya yaitu Sakura.

Dua buah mobil sedan berwarna hitam dan orange yang dikendarai Sai dan Naruto kini juga melaju dengan cepat mengikuti Sasuke yang mengejar mobil yang menculik Sakura. Di dalam mobil Sai ada Ino, Shikamaru juga Temari sedangkan di mobil Naruto ada Hinata, Neji juga Tenten.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Tenten pada Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tenten-chan kau jangan khawatir,"

"Hinata kau ingat siapa saja yang membawa Sakura?"tanya Neji.

"Iya Neji-nii, mereka berlima dua perempuan dan tiga laki-laki. Sakon, Jirobo dan Kidomaro lalu aku tadi mendengar Sakuran-chan menyebut nama Tayuya dan Kin."jelas Hinata.

"Mungkin mereka adalah orang yang ingin membuat masalah di rumah sakit."kata Neji.

"Darimana kau tahu?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku diberitahu Shikamaru, sewaktu Sakura diikuti oleh seseorang. Dan aku rasa orang yang menculik Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu adalah orang yang sama."kata Neji menebak.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu Neji,"kata Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram marah karena kehilangan jejak mobil yang menculik Sakura. Dari arah belakang terlihat dua mobil sedan hitam dan orange, dan keluar mereka semua kemudian menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke ini sudah sangat jauh dari kota Konoha?!"kata Sai.

"Bukankah ini diprefektur Kumamoto?"tebak Tenten.

"Teme, bukankah Suigetsu tinggal di prefektur Kumamoto?"tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke coba kau hubungi dia,"pinta Shikamaru.

Sasuke segera saja mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menghubungi Suigetsu.

"..."

"Hn. Kau dimana aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

"..."

"Sakura diculik dan dibawa di daerah Kumamoto. Cepat temukan dia dan segera hubungi aku."

"..."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana?"tanya Naruto.

"Dia akan mencarinya."

"Lalu, kita harus apa sekarang?"tanya Ino.

"Sasuke sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk bermalam,"usul Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Karin saja?"ajak Naruto.

"Karin sepupumu itu?"tanya Tenten.

"Iya. Tadi aku sudah mengirim pesan kalau Sakura-chan diculik dan di bawa di daerah Kumamoto, dia juga akan membantu membantu mencari Sakura-chan."jelas Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita segera kesana saja."ajak Sai pada semuanya.

Komamoto, 07.00pm

Kediaman rumah Uzumaki Karin...

Tok...tok...tok...

"Iya Sebentar..."ucap seseoramg dari dalam rumah.

Kriet...

"Kar-He? Suigetsu? Sedang apa kau dirumah Karin?"tanya Naruto kaget.

"Aku tinggal disini..."jawab Suigetsu enteng.

"Ha? Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar bukan?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya aku tinggal disini bersama Karin,"

"Tapi...kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya, ayo masuk dulu."ajak Suigetsu.

"Kalian duduklah anggap saja rumah sendiri aku akan memanggil dulu."lanjut Suigetsu.

Sepeninggal Suigetsu Sasuke dkk duduk di sebuah di ruang tamu. Wajah mereka tampak kusut juga lelah. Mereka-lebih tepatnya Sasuke tak menyangka jika Sakura akan diculik kembali oleh orang yang sama. Tapi untuk saat ini Sasuke harus memutar otak untuk dapat bisa menemukan Sakura. Para penculik itu membawa Sakura jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang Sasuke kenal hanyalah Suigetsu.

"Hai semua..."sapa Karin.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa tinggal bersama dengan manusia hiu ini Karin?!"pinta Naruto pada Karin yang baru saja datang.

"Hey-hey...biarkan aku duduk dulu,"jawab Karin kesal. Karin lalu duduk diantara Ino dan Hinata menghadap para laki-laki. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah melingkar duduk disebuah karpet.

"Dan juga jangan menyebutku manusia hiu, RUBAH!"balas Suigetsu tak terima.

"Apa kau bilang!"sungut Naruto.

"Hentikan itu Naruto."pinta Shikamaru.

"Langsung saja ke topik permasalahan,"kata Neji.

"Bisa kau ceritakan Sasuke?"titah Karin.

"Singkatnya Sakura diculik oleh orang yang sama sebelumnya, dan orang yang menculiknya adalah orang yang mengambil saham perusahaan,"kata Sasuke.

"Lebih tepatnya perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan Uchiha Corp's."imbuh Sai.

"Ada yang tahu siapa yang menculik Sakura?"tanya Karin.

"Ah iya aku tahu siapa mereka."jawab Hinata.

"Siapa Hinata?"tanya Karin lagi.

"Sakon, Jirobo, Kidomaro, Tayuya dan Kin."sebut Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu!? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama-nama itu. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya..."kata Karin sambil memegang dagunya mencoba mengingat kembali.

"Bukankah mereka anak buah Orochimaru Karin ?"kata Suigetsu.

"Ah ya! Kau benar, Orochimaru yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan ilegal yang bergerak dibidang kesehatan."kata Karin.

"Apa maksutmu ilegal?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Mereka membuat-ah tidak lebih tepatnya menciptakan obat yang seharusnya tidak tanpa ijin, ya...bisa disebut obat terlarang karena memang dicampur dengan macam-macam obat entah apa itu aku sendiri tidak tahu..."jelas Karin.

"Kenapa bisa kau tahu sedetail itu Karin?"tanya Neji heran.

"Yah...bisa dibilang aku dan Karin dulu sempat pernah bekerja dengan Orochimaru. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama."ucap Suigetsu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sakura-chan?"tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya ini semua ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Uchiha..."tebak Sasuke.

"Apa maksutmu Sasuke?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya tapi Itachi tahu,"jawab Sasuke.

"Prioritas kita sekarang adalah mencari dimana Sakura disekap."pinta Shikamaru.

"Ya kau benar Shikamaru."imbuh Naruto.

"Untuk sementara kita susun rencana jika kita sudah menemukan tempat dimana Sakura di sekap."titah Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat saja dulu dan kita pikirkan lagi besok, bagaimana?"usul Ino.

"Lagi pula aku juga sudah lapar~"rengek Naruto.

"Kalian mandilah aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."pinta Karin.

Semua yang duduk disana kemudian beranjak berdiri dan masuk kedalam kamar yang sudah disediakan oleh Karin. Tapi Sasuke masih duduk dan tak beranjak dari duduknya. Suigetsu yang melihatnya lalu mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau jangan khawatir. Sakura pasti baik-baik saja."kata Suigetsu.

"Bukan itu, tapi hubungan Sakura dalam kasus ini..."

"Kita semua akan mencarinya kau tenang saja Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Yah~ mulai lagi kan sifat dinginmu itu..."keluh Suigetsu. Suigetsu kemudian beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi dibelakangnya, mata hitam itu menatap gamang langit-langit rumah Karin. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu Sakura-

-tunggu aku My Chery..."gumam Sasuke.

Tbc...

Hola holi helo...daku dtng lg yow...

gmana gmana?

capek kah dengan chapter ini?

hoho ini lumayan panjang yak wkwkwk...sengaja bgt nie haha...

ok gtu aja dah...jgn lupa krisan dan juga coment na ok ...

ktmu chap dpan yak...


End file.
